The Anima Project
by Shycadet
Summary: [Anima Founders; "What if people met through songs?". It was a pure idea, the type you came up with while you were with your friends drunk at a bar. For years now, we've worked on this idea hoping you'd find your own drinking buddy. Welcome to the Anima Project: Archive of Souls and Music.] (Tayuya Pov) (Monday Morning feel) (Messy Deep) (Rapid Updates) (Rated M)
1. Anima Prologue

**A/N -** Few things before we begin.

I'm pretty good in with the Author, I can give you guys a lil uprgade. ;) You're welcome.

 **[ _Processing New Anima Member... Please Wait..._ ]**

 **[ _Please Stare At The Screen. Do Not Move._ ]**

 **[ _New Member processed and promoted to Anima Project_ ]**

 **[Welcome _to the Anima Project: Archive of Souls and Music._ ]**

Again. You're welcome.

New features of being apart of the Anima Project is that you can glimpse into the Anima Project Podcast, and I stress this, I encourage you listen to it. Not to all of the random ones, but main characters. They give you insight of their character in the story and I will also reference, mention, or even speak as if you heard the song.

But you'll enjoy it even if you don't listen to the music, so it's fine.

On the podcast, you'll find all sorts of songs from different folks ya never even met. {That can be found right at the beginning over every chapter between these bad boys}.

I'm a nerd, but also a good way to show you the features. That ^^^ Up there in bold. That is the current font we are going to use for messages from Anima. Minus the bold.

Now, enough of that. Check out the new story.

Tell me straight up you don't love it.

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing: ~Archived soul; Hinata Hyuga~_ _Gin$eng - We're dreaming}_

"I don't know man, they said it isn't over hyped and is actually the 'new age of social networking'. Who the hell fucking knows."

Sakura, a good friend of mine since high school, plopped down onto the couch next to me in the dorm common room as I kicked my feet onto the coffee table. A frown pulled my lips as I looked at the app within the store programmed on my phone. The newest craze had just launched a few days earlier, and not even the news could shut up about it.

Anima, the supposed 'new age of social networking', was an app that assigned you a profile with a single song attached to the description box. And while that normally would sound like fun in general to all sorts of people, what had everyone jumping through the roof was that supposedly 'your' song was chosen for you by the app itself.

Which is where I started having doubts.

Apparently the app based the song completely off of you. With a few questions, and a few permissions to grant, the thing took a quick five second glance within your mind, and just like that it produced a song that spoke the soul.

Your soul.

Technology now days was definitely going places, but if it was towards the right direction I wasn't sure. Apps could scan your mind with a push of a button, and the purpose? To make the next Facebook or Twitter.

But Anima had did a few press conferences about the app before it became available months ago, which is why it was already popular. Their idea sprung, years and years ago, from a simple thought one night over beers. "What if you met people through music?"

After that, they worked on the idea as they waited for the right technology to come out. And while I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of them breaching a comfort level I usually liked to keep within arms reach, the core founders of Anima not simply promised, but guaranteed security. Literally, they stated, at the end of _every_ conference, that if anyone using the app felt as if their security was breached, sue _them_. As in the Anima Corporation itself.

Even I had to admit it I felt way more at ease about it. Shit now days, people sued for no reason at all so giving us a one spoke volumes on how they cared more about our security then the money they were already raking in.

And while the app was popular, I couldn't imagine it coming up with a song that portrayed me just from a glimpse within my head. I don't know, I didn't have much faith. But after three solid days, the app hadn't completely burst into flames by critiques on the market which set a statement on it's own. Actually, the ratings were record breaking. Literally. Not only that, but as I scrolled through the reviews I couldn't spot one person saying anything bad about it, which was refreshing considering everyone seemed to have some personal vendetta against everything.

"We might as well buy it man," Sakura huffed out as I continued to stare at my phone, "When you think about it, ten bucks isn't that steep."

"For an app though?" I muttered with a glance her.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, even for an app. The damn thing sweeps your mind, it has to cost money to maintain. Plus, I already had a girl asking me what my Anima account was. Do you know how many girls we are going to miss out on if we don't make a damn account?"

I let out a sigh, weighing my options. When she continued to watch me, I rolled my eyes before caving and pressing the purchase button. It was either that, or she wouldn't shut up about it for the rest of the day.

She looked entirely too excited as a smooth grin split her face before she went to dig for her phone in her pocket. Within plain sight, as if to ensure I saw, she pressed the purchase button as well. And that was it.

Just another lazy Sunday, buying an app we most definitely could have lived with out.

But it's how I met her.

It's how all this shit started up.

And no matter what angle I looked at it... I couldn't bring myself to say that I regretted it.

* * *

 **PART 1 OF 5: BUNDLE**


	2. Anima Project 2

**A/N -** Curious enough?

Check out the rest of what I got

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing: ~Archived soul;Sakura Haruno~_ _ **tothegood – wooden home**_ _}*_

"My song isn't what thought it would be," Sakura admitted as we strolled down towards the parking lot together.

I gave her a curious look, but she only had this slight smile on her face, as if she wasn't completely disappointed. Tugging at my beanie, I muttered, "Does that mean you _don't_ want to tell me what it is or..."

"When we hop in the car, I'll show it to you," she answered while tossing me a smile, "Who knows, maybe you'll like it."

"The idea doesn't seem too out there, idiot best friend of mine," I replied with a tired sigh.

While it wasn't particularly early, I was, as usual, slow to wake up. I had asked about her song because she had mentioned she would take the time to set up her account last night, which seemed completely random. We had the app on our phones for a few days already, and both of us didn't spare much of second glance at it.

But I could tell she was excited, so I figured I'd entertain her enthusiasm.

With a small frown, I asked, "Does it really speak your soul?"

"Yeah man... it does."

I blinked at her reply, completely caught off guard. My gaze wandered to her again and I saw yet another small smile at her lips still shying away from her eyes. I frowned a little more.

"Yeah, but I'd be surprised if you didn't like it. I mean, we're best friends already and Anima apparently soul matches," Sakura snorted out as she pushed open the door for both of us, "Plus, I've been doing a bit of research. It's been about a week and a half the app has been out and not a single person within reviews has had anything bad to say about it. Actually, they say it's ninty-eight percent accurate."

"The two percent?" I asked, continuing to entertain her chatter so early in the morning.

"Left for the unlucky ones, I guess?" Her replied sounded lazy and apathetic. "But I don't know where the two percent is, because it's definitely not in the review section."

"You're pretty focused on reviews," I mumbled, pulling out my phone after clicking in my seat belt.

"I was trying to see if anyone said how it fucking works," Sakura explained before pulling off, "I can't figure it out, and it's annoying as hell. The app doesn't let you set shit up. Literally after you answer the questions and agree to the permission terms, the app does its own thing. Name, age, all that jazz. After that, it plasters the song on your page but I can't do anything with it, like add a description."

"Let you set your picture though, right?" I asked with a glance at her.

I watched as she frowned, "Yeah, but that's it. And I kinda think that's how it's supposed to go, because when I was poking around at other accounts theirs were the same way."

"You _do_ know what the Anima Project is, right?"

My question and bored look caused her to roll her eyes, "Fuck off, yeah I do. I just... don't see how I'm supposed to reel in girls just by my song alone."

"Pretty sure it isn't a dating site," I muttered, snorting out a small laugh as she shoved at my shoulder. "Alright, don't get childish. You're driving. But whatever man, you're the one that wanted to get the app. Deal with it."

"Oh is it too early for you to listen to my complaining?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes again.

"It isn't like it's six in the morning," I huffed out, rubbing my eyes. "Just give me a minute."

"God you're a shit friend," she muttered, but I knew she was only whining.

"So, you gonna show me your song?"

"Yeah, grab my phone and put it on. All you have to do is pull up the app."

Sighing as I had to do the extra movement, I reached for her phone and put in her password; there was no boundaries in bromance, we shared practically shared everything. After finding the app on one of her many screens, I watched it launch with Anima's Logo.

" _Anima, the archive of souls."_

After loading, I managed to maneuver through the app fairly easy. Sakura wasn't wrong though, her profile did seem a bit empty. I pressed on her profile and read the title of her song.

[ _Sakura Haruno; Archived Soul Account]_

[ _Soul listed: * **tothegood – wooden home**_ ] [ _Play_ ]

Pressing play, I listened as her speakers took over surrounding us in music.

And as I was listening to the song, the intro building up as the man sun and the beat took over, I heard it. I heard where Sakura was within the music, and hearing it tightened my chest.

Maybe we were entirely too close, but as I listened to her song memories of the past came flooding in. Sakura drunk again, mumbling to me on the phone about how she broke and picked up the phone.

How she answered yet again.

Her words slurring into whispers about how she was heard another dude in the background this time around.

She took that shit entirely too hard back then.

Fuck.

How many years had it been, and she still wasn't over her...

When the song ended, I slipped my eyes back to Sakura. She continued to drive, silence between us settling for a moment. Funny how we didn't need much words exchanged between us. Eventually her eyes wandered to mine as she gave me a small smile, "Tragic right?"

I smiled slightly, looking away with a long sigh, "Yeah man, that kinda is. It's been... awhile since we talked about that shit.."

She only shrugged, "Nothing to really talk about."

"Sakura..."

"Drop it man, I don't want to talk about it."

Sighing, I shook my head and looked away.

"So what about your song? Are you going to play it?"

"I haven't set up my account yet," I muttered while leaning the chair back. The long drive was already lulling me to sleep.

"Tayuya, if you don't have an account set up by the end of the day, don't bother coming home."

My eyebrows came together as I gave her a look, "You're serious?"

"Of course I am," she said with a completely straight face.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, "Christ man, you're so high maintenance."

"I'm telling you dude, "I'll lock the fucking door."

Tossing my hands up, I huffed out, "Fine whatever. I'll do my fucking account."

"That's the spirit. That's how you be a lot more social," she encouraged as I closed my eyes, leaning back into the seat.

I only threw my arm over my eyes, muttering, "Shut the fuck up, dude."

"What are friends for though?"

A smile slipped my lips as I started to dose off.

X

As I slept on the long car drive, I think I had a dream. Which was... odd.

I didn't dream. Usually I just slept. And as the gang discussed their favorite ones, I realized I was the only one that didn't have nightly adventures. It kinda bummed me out, but I lived.

Still...

It's the fact that I never dreamed that it caught my attention in the first place. It was kinda stupid, simple honestly. I was just sitting under this tree, looking out some hill. Lonely ass kid that I am, I'm not really surprised.

Before Sakura came around, I was always fucking alone...

But as I was sitting there, I remember feeling miserable. My fists were shaking as I just stared ahead, and I felt like punching a wall, but other wise I was completely still. Heart hammering, breath short, my knuckles were turning white.

And in the middle of the miserable feeling, a shadow of a girl casted in front of me.

That's when I woke up.

I noticed the car slowing down as we got into city streets, and I heard a melody as my eyes were still closed. I was so fucking exhausted I couldn't move, but the song rang clear in my head. It was a sad tone, but the hard beat is what caught my attention.

It was a song that I would listen to.

As the car stopped, my eyes opened and I sat up. Sakura gave me a look, but I only stared at the speaker as I realized whatever song I had heard wasn't the one playing now.

Sakura frowned, "You good man?"

"I thought I," I started, frowning myself as my eyes went to hers, "I don't know, I thought I heard I song that I liked."

She only smiled, "Hey that's good! They said the song that catches your attention are usually from accounts you'd be good friends with."

She began to move, unbuckling herself as she took the care out of the ignition. As she did, she went on, "There's a shuffle mode on the app so you can listen to everyone else's song on their account if they have their settings on open, and I guess that's how you meet people. There's a nearby mode too, which is perfect for picking up girls. I actually found a really good song too. I added her and a couple of others. That's what I'm saying man, pick up your phone and make a fucking account."

I shook my head, tugging at my beanie as I brushed her off, "I said I'll make a fucking account."

"Oh I know you will, or you're ass is crashing at Temari and Tenten's crib."

If I rolled my eyes anymore they would be stuck in the back of my head as I pulled out the blunt out of the folds of my beanie, "Sure, whatever. Now do you wanna smoke this now, or on our lunch break?"

"Obviously now," Sakura answered, face splitting in a grin.

What a child of a best friend I had.

* * *

(1) - Sakura's song was chosen as I cried myself to sleep. Such a sad song man

 **PART 2 OF 5 : BUNDLE**


	3. Anima Project 3

**A/N -** I will also tell you when you shouldn't or should listen to a song!

Like the one below, it will have a * if I suggest that you listen for the sake of the chapter.

Those that are just for funsies don't get the funsies mark!

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing: ~Archived soul;Tayuya Noryma~ **longlost – why am I here ft. bonjr**_ }*

"Who the fuck is going to roll up."

I heard Tenten groaning in the background as we all sat within her living room. It was the end of the day, and usually before we took our long drive home, Sakura and I visited. The rest of the gang began to do the same, which lead to a ritual of just having a quick smoke session before departing home or to work.

Temari was chatting with Kankuro and Kiba in the kitchen, leaving Sakura on 'Tenten' duty. She sucked in a breath and muttered, "I'm rolling as fast as I can, _princess_."

"Not fast enough, obviously."

As they continued to be background noise, I leaned back comfortably onto the couch. My focus was on my phone as I read one of the questions Anima asks during set up. I frowned as I stared at my screen.

[ _"If you could watch everything that happened in your life until now, would you enjoy it?"_ ] [Yes] [No]

My finger hovered over the no button before I pressed it.

"Alright, who's ready for a good time?" Kankuro hyped up with a grin and a joint between his lips.

"I thought we were doing blunts," Sakura said with a twist of her face.

"Doesn't matter, just toss it in rotation," Temari waved off as she plopped right next to me.

[Who's _had the greatest impact on your life?_ ]

My eyes wandered to Sakura, who was having her hat snatched away by Tenten as she placed it on her own head. She gave an annoyed huff before complaining loudly.

Eyes landing back on the screen, I typed in casually; _My best friend._

We've been through... a lot.

The last question caused me to pause.

[ _If love required a friendship, but friendship required a love, which would you choose?_ ]

[ _Love_ ] [ _Friendship_ ]

A frown pulled my lips.

"Are you setting up your account?" Sakura asked as she sat on the other side of me, Temari busy rolling the last blunt.

"Almost done," I said as I pressed my answer. After continuing, the most important question plastered on the screen.

[ _Do you give us permission to glimpse within your mind? With this option, you are introduced to the Anima Project._ Granted permissions includes: _Archived listing. Soul Connection. Soul Suggestions. Soul references. And a chance to **Unlock** Anima. _ Permissions requested includes _: Five long count within your mind- we promise it's more like three. Permission to burn your file if you so choose after._ ]

Sakura glanced at my phone before promising, "It says it's five seconds, but it seriously feels like three. After that, the permission is disabled. It'll ask you each time."

Eyeing the question for a second longer, I caved in reluctantly.

The only warning I got next was a quick flashing message.

[ _Please stare at the Anima logo.] [Do not move._ ]

After that, the intensity of the bright screen blinded me for three solid seconds. I blinked rapidly in annoyance.

"Yeah that shit had me seeing spots for hours," Sakura joked, laughing at my reaction, "Sorry, I forgot to warn you. But that's it. Simple right?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Tayuya and I just set up our Anima accounts," Sakura answered, adding with a smile, "Well I made her make her account."

"Oh shit, I just set mine up the other day," Kankuro admitted, puling out his phone, "Here, tell me your account number."

"You guys are lame," Kiba waved off, "The app sounds kinda gay, too be honest."

"You're kinda gay," Kankuro retorted.

"What's wrong with being any sort of gay?" Sakura asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes in amusement, their bickering wandering off topic again. And as they did so, I watched as the screen fade into the loading icon.

[ _Searching for your soul and stringing it into cords..._ ]

I waited patiently, but as I did so I realized how curious I really was to hear what song they would come up for me. Sakura's seemed to suit her uncannily, I wondered if mine would as well.

But while it continued to load, I got nudged with my turn of the blunt. I took it with a casual inhale, and glanced around at the rest of the gang. They all seemed engaged in some conversation, even Sakura was shifting to join in, but I continued to stay silent in the background.

It's what I did. Sat back and listened to their comforting chatter. Ever since I met them in high school, I'd been the same way, finding their banter nicer than the silence that used to surround me .

When Sakura had found me, I had always been alone...

But at some sophomore party I went to for some free drinks, she sat next to me and started having conversation. I didn't mind her company. It hadn't that I had chosen to be alone, it just that I was. So while we talked, I even offered her the blunt I had been smoking. She said she never saw me around, and I had told her I had just moved there.

Just like I was always doing. Hopping from town to town, never around long enough to make friends. I had gotten used to the life style, but Sakura.

I don't know. I guess she just had other plans.

She took me to her gang, and ever since we've been together. We exchanged numbers that night, and after that she would constantly ask me to hang out with them. Eventually I was adopted.

They had been friends since elementary school, they grew up in this town. Their connection would always been deeper than what I could have with Sakura, but I was just... grateful.

And after all these years, nothing had changed. Sakura gave me a glance when she noticed I was quiet, and grinned before leaning back to talked to me. Like she always had when we all first started to hang out. Making sure I didn't feel 'left out'.

What a heart warming idiot.

"So what's up, do you see what your song is yet?"

Blinking out of my thoughts, I looked back down at my phone screen. She held the blunt for me as I unlocked it again, and a box on my screen floated within the middle.

[ _Anima song found_ _. Soul Archived and_ _L_ _isted_ ]

[ _Welcome to the soul search, Tayuya Noryma_ ]

I pressed the continue button and there sat the title of my song.

[~ _Archived soul;Tayuya Noryma~ longlost - why am i here ft. bonjr_ ] - [ _Welcome to the Anima Project: Archive of Souls and Music_ ]

Sakura read it aloud with a nudge, "Alright, sick. You got your own song now. Wanna listen to it on the ride back?"

I smiled slightly at her enthusiasm, "Yeah, wonder if it's any good."

"You kidding me? Lonely kid like you, it's bound to be epic. You guys always have the best music," she joked, tugging my beanie down to my eyes.

I pulled it back up with a glare, shoving her shoulder as she laughed. Tenten bounced over, attempting to squeeze all four of us on a technically two seating couch, which sprung another little argument between them.

Temari attempted to break up the spat, and Kiba and Kankuro only sat back and hogged the smokes as the commotion was going on.

What a bunch of fools I hung out with.

I'm glad I was able to have them around...

X

As I drove back, a deal we shared to break up the driving between us, we listened to my song. Sakura's speakers were perfect surround sound, and while speeding down the highway with the night engulfing us, the song took on an entirely different form.

The slow rhythm of it intertwined with me completely, and the beat seemed to line up perfectly with the strings of my thoughts. As the words were said, my chest tightened.

Before I met Sakura, I was tired of seeing the same thing too.

People talking to me with the same distant formalities.

Smiling and asking about my day as they walked off with their own friends.

For a long time, I thought I would never see anything different.

And yet...

"So..." Sakura started slowly, glancing at me with a small smile, "How do you like your song?"

I smiled as well, but I couldn't manage for it to reach my eyes, "It uh... kinda hit in the chest."

"Yeah man, mine did too," she muttered with a soft laugh, sighing as she leaned back into the chair while slipping her hands in her pockets, "But you know, I like yours a lot. It sounds just like you."

I smiled a little more, "Thanks man. I like it a lot too actually."

"Glad you made an account?" She asked with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I guess I am."

After that, we rode home in comfortable silence. I'm pretty sure she passed out right after our conversation, but I hadn't minded too much. As I drove back, I played my song on repeat. The entire time thinking that if I had never met Sakura and I was alone right at this very moment, this would probably have been the song I would be listening to.

Guess Anima had figured me out.

It managed to string my soul right into a melody.

* * *

 **PART 3 OF 5 : BUNDLE**


	4. Anima Project 4

**A/N** \- Almost there!

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing: ~Archived soul; Kankuro Shanaku~_ **Uli K + ECCO2K - Forget WYS (Prod. Whitearmor)** **}**

As the days blended together, the same college scene during the week with parties on the weekends, I found myself using my spare time shuffling through account songs on Anima.

For some reason, the song that I had heard that day while I was dreaming was stuck in my head, and I was hoping by some off chance I'd actually be able to find it. But as I continued to skip from song to song, I couldn't catch a single melody that sounded similar to the one that day.

And as the days continued to pass, Sakura started to speak about a girl on several different occasions. I never caught a name, but I could tell when she was speaking about the same one. Which was out of character for her, she usually couldn't even remember the girls she was texting half the time.

But apparently she found her on Anima and they had been messaging back and forth for a few weeks now. Her new interest in the girl was amusing to watch, it wasn't often that Sakura got a crush. If anything, it was hard to get her to focus for two seconds. She was the first to drag me to parties so I could wing for her for the night. I constantly had to go to bat for her when she stumbled or paused at attempting to say the various girls names. She'd literally forget.

She loved to play the field, but I swear sometimes she wasn't very good at it. But I will admit, she still got a lot of girls.

But it was good she had found someone to keep her attention. She needed it, considering I had just recently found out she's not over her ex.

Which was concerning.

As a friend, of course it doesn't hold much value when I bashed her, but Hana could rot in hell for all I fucking cared. Hana was the first girl Sakura ever bothered to pay more than two nights of her attention to, and while she was completely dug deep for the girl, their year long relationship was rocky the entire way through.

They got together junior year of high school, and Hana broke up with her the start of senior year.

And while I would love to say that's where the story ended, I had to watch Sakura get tugged around by the girl for our entire senior year. No matter how I voiced it, she wouldn't listen to me when I told her the girl was messing with her. So instead of taking my advice, they kept up that back and forth for years behind everyone's back.

I can't tell you how many times I've had to come to her place to find it trashed with her drunk. She kept the rest of the gang out of it, always pretending she was fucking fine. Mean while I'm in the back trying to get her together before her parents came back home. I never thought they were a good fit, but Hana was the first girl Sakura ever loved.

So to know that she still wasn't over her made me uneasy. Managing to claw Sakura out of that hole once was practically impossible the first time.

If Hana called right now, Sakura would be dragged right back down that same trench.

So I hoped whoever the girl on Anima was would hold her attention for quite some time. And as Sakura kept herself occupied so did I.

Skipping through song after song, attempting to catch that melody. I was a practically obsessed. I kept hearing the same part play in my head over and over.

Sakura had passed by my room with nothing but boxers and a sports bra on. The watercolor sail boat tattoo on her chest stuck out with the deep blues piaring with a single black simple pine tree drawn down the side of her throat made the only tattoos on her athletic body. Besides that, her skin was completely clean.

She was the complete opposite of me. I was littered with tattoos, but I made room for our matching tattoos. We had gotten them together one night when we were high as hell.

She kept at the two.

I started a bit of a collection.

"Hey, you wanna go out tonight?" She finally asked after looking away from her phone, "Kankuro wants to go out, but the rest of the gang is bailing on him. Figured I'd go on a pity party date with him."

"Uh," I muttered, glancing at the time and the homework on my bed. I had been meaning to do it for hours now, but kept getting m attention caught on trying to find the nameless song. I liked to get my homework done on the weekends, but it was obvious I wouldn't be able to hold focus. "You know what, yeah fuck it. I can go for a drink."

"Ayy look at you being social," she encouraged with a grin, "Alright well put on something nice, because the girl I've been talking to is going to be tagging along."

"She's nearby?" I asked in surprise, turning to her after climbing out of my bed. I shook my head, "You've been messaging her for weeks, why haven't you just hung out with her yet?"

"Trust me I tried, she was very adamant on keeping her identity unknown," Sakura replied with a roll of her eyes and a laugh, "Some fucking mind game she was playing with me when since we first met. But _finally_ I managed to convince her to come out so I get to meet her."

"Nervous?"

She snorted, "Of course not." But as she said it, she paused before adding, "Listen man, I just need you to make sure I don't say something too fucking stupid tonight."

I laughed and waved her off, "I get it. You invited me to wing man. Whatever, it isn't going to stop my good time."

"That's the spirit!"

"Get out of here, dick. Go get ready," I said with a small smile.

"Alright, we got an hour so make it quick and look presentable. I'm pretty sure she's bringing a friend."

X

I never over dressed when I went out. I kept it as simple as I could with my usual style. Sakura had an athletic build, the kind that you got from playing basketball all four years of high school and picking up a scholarship for college. And as built as my best friend was, next to her I paled in the light.

I was always more of a skater. Of course I ended up being one after years of wandering around the neighborhood alone with nothing to do. I picked a board and coasted the side walks, and the habit stuck with me. Along with the bruises and cuts.

Fun fact, I had I cut just above my left eye from a boarding accident.

Sakura had one just at the top of her right from slipping and falling in the shower.

Either way, while I wasn't as built as Sakura, I still kept toned because of my activities, and the style stuck with me as well.

I tossed on a jacket, threw on some vans, and tugged on a beanie. But to keep it on the nicer side, as Sakura requested, I grabbed my watch and sprayed some of my red polo cologne.

"Damn you smell nice, and I mean that as gay as you are," Sakura said in envy as she appeared outside my door again. She was in the middle of buttoning up her varsity hoodie. But this one wasn't from the university, actually the logo on her chest was Batman.

I snorted, "You nerd. You're wearing that?"

She paused, asking, "Too childish?"

I only laughed as I shook my head, "Nah, lets go we don't have time for you to change anyway."

"Fuck, but I wanted some of your cologne."

"Get your fucking own, you vulture," I complained, but of course she only ran in there to put some on anyway. I rolled my eyes before moving to grab my wallet and keys. I checked my pockets and realized I had forgotten my phone in my room. But before I could move to grab it, Sakura came out and tossed it to me.

"Can't forget that, now can we?"

"I was just about go get it," I said with a glare, "I don't owe you shit."

"But a fucking thank you?"

I laughed, "Oh, well yeah man sorry. Thanks. I appreciate it."

"And you call me the dick?" She asked in true wonder before snatch her keys as well and heading towards the door, "We got everything?"

"Uh wallet, house keys, car keys," I listed off behind her. She was a natural at always leaving things.

"Shit I need my wallet," she muttered before doing a quick about face.

I laughed as I went out the door anyway, walking down the hall to call the elevator. She made it back just as it was opening, and we both got inside and ventured down to the parking garage. Unfortunately the party was down town, which meant we were going for another long drive and so we had to leave earlier then necessary.

But it didn't go by as slow. Maybe it was because we were so used to making to drive that we didn't even notice the hour and a half anymore. As we drove, Sakura chattered about the girl she met on Anima. She was recounting some of their conversations, and I listened as much as I could while listening to each song I shuffled through the app.

Just as we pulled up, a notification bubble popped up on the right of my screen:

[ _Congratulations! You made your first soul connection within the Anima Project archives._ ]

[ _Do you want to check the account that liked your song? Who knows, they might be just your style of company. And who doesn't need a drinking buddy?_ ]

I blinked, surprised. I mean I liked my song and thought it was decent, but I hadn't suspected someone would like mine as well. It wasn't exactly traditional music.

Before I could click to follow the link, Sakura stopped the car and announced, "Alright man. We're here. So you're not drinking a lot tonight, right?"

"Trying to get plastered?" I asked with look as I put away my phone, already knowing she was going to pin being Drunk Driver on me.

"Just trying to have a good time," she said with a grin, "Come on, cover tonight. I got you any other night."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I muttered as we got out of the car. As I shut the door, my eyes wandered to the hotel building before us. "A hotel party dude? Are you kidding me."

"No you idiot, it's a fucking penthouse party and they have a hot tub, like I already told you."

My eyes squinted, following her as she walked, "Sakura, you didn't tell me shit. Are you telling me you have a bathing suit on right now."

She looked at me with utter confusion, "You don't?"

Christ she was a handful. Throwing up my hands, I shook my head while pushing the door open for us. As I walked ahead, Sakura only huffed out, "My bad man, I completely forgot to tell you."

"And you call _me_ the dick?" I repeated her words from earlier.

She only rolled her eyes as she pressed the button for the elevator.

As we waited, I asked, "Alright, so what's the game plan. Are you trying to take her home tonight?"

"No," she answered quickly, and I began to pay attention as her plotted out her scheme, "So we are just chilling for tonight, seeing if we have some good vibes. I did you on laughing duty-"

"I'm terrible at jokes," I said with a frown.

Her eyes widened, "Ah fuck I forgot... should have asked Kiba."

"Dick," I muttered while we both stepped within the elevator.

She only laughed.

X

"Tayuya, this is Ino. Ino, this is Tayuya, my best friend," Sakura introduced.

I was caught off guard. My back was turned as I was taking a hit of my blunt outside on the huge balcony, and hadn't expected company so soon. We had been at the party for almost an hour, and Sakura had been nervously wondering if the Anima girl would ever show up.

I guess she had.

Taking the blunt away from my lips while exhaling the smoke in the other direction, I turned and offered a hand.

But the moment I saw her, I paused.

She was pretty. I mean stop and stare pretty. Her hair was practically bleached blond as pieces of it slipped apart, some shadowing her right eye others flying away from her loose bun. And her skin was pale but that only brought more attention to the tattoos that engulfed her left arm in spiraling Japanese flowers. Her right arm only had a few tattoos on her fingers and wrist but otherwise left bare.

My lips tugged higher as I attempted to recover, "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh I'm thrilled," she said with a smile, taking my hand with a light touch, "Sakura has said much about you."

I tried not to snatch my grip away like she wasn't fire.

Smile slipping as naturally as I could, I joked, "All good things, I hope."

The curving of her lips caught my attention as she laughed, "Actually, most of it was hilarious."

I tore my eyes away from her and gave Sakura a look. She only smiled innocently, "Like she said, all good things."

Shaking my head, I took another hit of my blunt before I told Sakura, "Why don't you guys wait inside while I finish up smoking."

"Actually, get this. She's green. I told her we could wait inside, but when she heard we had bud she wanted to join," she answered with a laugh.

Fuck. She smoked too? She was a god damn angel. How Sakura had managed to pull her, I had no clue. I should have brought my shades. My eyes loved todo whatever they wanted when I was high, and I didn't want Sakura to get the wrong impression if I started staring too long.

"Do you mind?" Ino asked with a little smile, "I actually brought some along with me. I'll match you."

She was god sent.

And she was in no way Sakura's type. Sakura liked cheerleaders and girls with Micheal Kors purses. If anything, Ino looked like the type of girl I would go after.

But, then again, they met through Anima. They must have liked each others song.

My mind wandered back to my phone. I wondered what the girl was like that had liked my song.

"Here, Ino and I will roll up the two blunts and we can chat," Sakura suggested, taking the materials from me. As Ino wandered towards the near table, Sakura leaned forward and whispered, "Sorry man, but her friend ended up ditching, that's what took her so long. So I don't have a girl lined up for you."

I snorted, "It's fine."

"Well no, because I was thinking it would be like a four wheel thing, but now it's only three and I'm not trying to ditch you tonight or anything," she went on with a tug at her hat, "So we'll just all hang out tonight."

"You don't have to do that," I said as I gave her a look, "I can just go find something to do until we leave. Kankuro has to be around somewhere."

"He found a girl early, ended up settling for the night and dipping. So no dick, you're going to hang out with me and you're going to like it,' she replied with a glare.

I shook my head as she walked away, a smile at my lips. What a chivalrous idiot. But I guess sticking around with her seemed way better then wandering around with nothing to do. Unlike Sakura, I didn't run through that many girls at a time. A one night stand was fun from time to time, but I thought it was a nasty habit.

Sakura could do whatever the fuck she wanted to do, more power to the game she plays on the field. Honestly, the true blessing was to her in her graceful habitat of hopping from girl to girl.

A snorted at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Sakura called from the table, eyeing me as if she knew I was thinking shit about her.

God we hung out too much. There's no reason she should have known me so well. I only continued to laugh as they went on rolling up.

While they did, I pulled out my phone, taking another glimpse at the notification. Smoke slipping past my parted lips, I wondered how low my luck was.

"Hey you ready, it's time to spark!"

I turned to them while slipping my phone in my pocket, "Alright. Let's have some fun then."

* * *

 **PART 4 OF 5 : BUNDLE**


	5. Anima Project 5

**A/N -** And we have reached the last chapter of the sample bundle!

Please hold at the end of the chapter for a word from our sponsors! Which are none! :'D

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing: ~Archived soul;KrayzyKatt~ **Alessia Cara - Here (Lucian Remix)**_ }

"Wait so you both got matching tattoos while you were high?" Ino repeated before laughing all over again, her eyes watering in amusement.

I gave out another laugh of my own, finding Sakura's embarrassment even more amusing, "What man? It's the symbol of our bromance, I see nothing too gay about that."

"It _is_ kinda gay," Ino giggled out, laughing more as Sakura groaned. They were both pretty tipsy and enjoying themselves. "Oh cut it out, I'm kidding. I actually find it endearing. You guys must be really good friends."

"Unfortunately, I'm stuck with her as my best friend," I smiled slightly, eyes lingering on Ino for a second longer than necessary. With them less sober it was easier to get away with staring, but I was trying very hard not to make it into a habit.

"God we were incredibly high, and then we completely forgot that being high while getting a tattoo made you like a thousand times more sensitive, so the chest tattoo felt like fire was being poured from above," Sakura muttered while taking another sip of beer.

Ino continued to laugh as I gave out a small one as well. Surprisingly, we never went back inside after smoking the blunts. Instead we sat at the table and talked the entire time, them going through drinks and me sipping on mine.

"What does the pine tree and sailboat mean though?"

I gave Sakura a glance, wondering if she would answer. When she caught my eyes, she sighed, "You tell her. I can't take another embarrassing moment of this."

I snorted, turning my attention back to Ino, "When we were high, we asked how it felt when we were at our lowest. Sakura said she felt like a sailboat in middle of the ocean. I said I felt like a tree out of the entire forest."

Ino smiled, "Oh god, you guy's bromance is so strong my chest aches."

Sakura groaned, but Ino only continued to laugh.

I hadn't bothered to gauge the time, but I knew it was getting late. We had been joking around talking about all the dumb shit we have ever done, and our matching tattoos seemed to make Sakura's list. Whatever, I liked them.

But they were pretty gay.

Ino's laugh started up all over again as Sakura made another joke. I had been staring at the smile on her face all night, and I couldn't shake off how fucking gorgeous she was every time she did, but I kept my glances short. Because just as much as Ino had been smiling, so had Sakura.

Which meant Sakura was feeling her.

Still I couldn't brush away the fact that Ino really wasn't Sakura's type of girl.

I wondered about the account who had liked my song.

"So wait, how did you guys end up meeting? Through Anima, right?" I asked, giving them a curious look.

Ino glanced over and joked, "Your nerd of a best friend over here liked my song on Anima. When I messaged her back, she just kept replying. After that we linked accounts, so we were friends."

"Okay to be fair, I was bored in class," Sakura defended with a grin, "My bad, I was enjoying myself."

"Uh huh," Ino joked with a roll of her eyes.

I frowned slightly, "Did you end up liking hers?"

"Well I didn't get to hear it until after we added each other as mutuals. I've listened to it. It's pretty good."

Her reply could have ceased all my questions all together, but the off way she put it stuck to me. I watched her as I attempted to figure out if she was joking or not, but Sakura had decided to stand up.

"Alright, I'mma grab another cup," she announced, maneuvering out of the table.

"Another one man," I frowned as I looked at my watch. As suspected, it was rearing one in the morning and we still had to make a drive home.

"Come on dude, don't puss out," Sakura waved off as she left.

I sighed, shaking my head as I reached for the folds of my beanie and pulled out another waiting blunt.

"She's a handful, huh?" Ino commented with a friendly smile. I gave her one look and she laughed. "Yeah my friends are kinda like that. Every time they go out, they want to stay out all night."

"You've literally got her figured out," I muttered as my eyes fell to my lighter. Flicking the flame, I took a two quick inhales to finally spark up.

By the time I looked back up, Ino had a blunt of her own at her lips. She caught my eyes and laughed, "I know, you wouldn't imagine how many standby blunts I have in my bun. "

A found a surprise laugh slipping past, "Your is full of secrets then, that's what you're saying?"

She blinked before a bubbling laughter forced a small tug to my lips. "Wow. That was surprisingly funny. I didn't know you had it in you."

A snorted and took a hit of the bud between my fingers. But as I did, my eyes hovered hers with a fraction of a smile still lingering around.

She thought my joke was funny.

No one thought my jokes were funny.

"What do you have her laughing about? You talking about me dick?" Sakura asked as she wandered back.

"Shut up idiot, no ones talking about you," I said as I attempted to trip her as she passed, but she only flicked me off. "Anyway, seriously what's up. When are you trying to head home?"

I asked as she was sitting down, and when I had finally managed to catch her eyes, I realized I fucked up.

Funny how we could talk with no words exchanged.

From the glare in her eyes, apparently we were still out because she was stalling.

Fucking stalling.

When did the infamous Sakura _stall_? And what was she looking for anyway, Ino's number? Why the hell did she wait this long to snatch it?

Attempting to make a quick recovery, I tossed out my hand, "Or how about we catch another party. There should be some around campus. You know how frats are."

Sakura's eyes brightened, giving us some hope on the situation.

Good recoveries are good plays.

"Well I don't know," Ino said, sighing out smoke, "It is getting pretty late, and I should try to get home while I can still walk."

I snatched the first opportunity I saw, seeing Sakura dart me a panicked look.

"Well actually, I'm DD tonight," I shot out, pulling a friendly smile as I joked, "Figured one of us at least could enjoy ourselves. We live pretty far, so we can drop you off before we go on our way."

"Oh, I can just take an uber," Ino started.

"Come on," I pressed, moving to catch her eyes as I pulled the smoothest smile I could muster, "I know you just met us, but our mothers were fierce. Mine personally would have words with me if I didn't see to it you got home safe."

For a second there... I could have sworn I saw a blush.

She looked away too quickly for me to tell. "Alright fine. Give me a ride then."

"You're a mother fucking legend dude, thanks," Sakura whispered as we all began to get up, "I just need to grab her number, and we can call it a night."

But I only rolled my eyes.

Like I had said.

I could constantly be caught going to bat for this idiot.

X

"Man, I don't know Tay. I really like her," Sakura said for the fifth time, causing me to roll my eyes.

She had the passenger seat all the way pushed back as she laid there and stared out the sun roof. She claimed to see stars, and I almost believed her.

Mountain stars always did seem like the brightest.

"That great idiot, did you at least grab her number?"

She gave me a look.

A fucking look.

I shook my head, "You're kidding me."

"I wussed out," Sakura admitted, groaning as she covered her eyes, "I know! But I didn't want to come off as that type, you know? Like I'm trying to get into her pants first thing."

My eyebrows came together, "Wait, you aren't?"

"No."

I blinked, caught off guard.

Sakura was really feeling this girl. Drunk or not, Ino had managed to capture Sakura's forever wandering attention.

I smiled slightly, feeling a bit at ease.

Best way to move on was to find something else far more interesting.

* * *

(1) A shout out to Kitkat. Waddup homie. We in there boys.

 **Ooookayyy. So!**

 **A few things before we start.**

 **I'm so fucking sorry! 2017 has me like 'do what you want life is short!'. Which I guess includes a whole new story. You think you're salty? Talk to Kat. I literally promised her a chapter for Bod, and ended up with this.**

 **An entire. New. Story.**

 **So, what's up? What do you think so far? What are YOU vibin too in the archives? Any songs you think are on the archives?**

 **Better question, if Anima was to scan you, what song would play?**

 **It's a fun idea, and I plan on making it into a fun story!**

 **Of hell :')**

 **Sorry kids. This story is even going to hurt me.**

 **Read review, tell me what you think!**

 **[Shycadet user has disconnected]**

 **[Would you like to leave a message in the review section?] [Yes] [No]**


	6. Anima Project 6

**A/N -**

[ _Accessing Archives_ ]

[ _Locating File..._ ]

[ _Welcome back Anima Use_ r] - [ _Will you like to continue from last played podcast?_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do no own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. *Overridden code accepted, accessing account* Now playing: ~Archived Soul;Private~ **noheart – I don't miss u ft. seiko**_ }*

" _The Anima Project Initiative was actually the core idea of Anima itself. There are levels. The three levels include, on a privacy scale, Anima, the Anima Project, and the Anima Project Initiative..."_

My television came into ear shot as I walked back into my room, yawning for the fifth time this morning as I glanced at the news. We had gotten back late, but I was cursed to always wake up at five in the morning, even on Sundays. It wasn't a terrible habit I guess, it gave me time to go on a quick run and take a morning shower, but the second I didn't keep myself occupied I'd end up napping all day.

Which wasn't bad either.

But it didn't help me being social, as Sakura would put it. Seeing as I really did spend most of the day sleeping.

I think If I were an animal, I'd be a cat.

" _Exactly. No extra charge, just extra features based off of permission you grant to give us. Anima itself is the simplest version of the app, allowing those to enjoy with privacy. While you have to pay for the app regardless, there is no extra charge for The Anima Project to launch, and soon the Anima Project Initiative program for the 'soul' purpose- ha good one Freddy- For the soul purpose that it will be us investing in you."_

Glancing at my phone on the bed, I tugged it towards me and unlocked it. The notification still appeared at the toolbar of my screen from last night. I hadn't been able to check it after driving back home and crashing right after. Launching Anima, I was greeted with a box.

[ _Four Archived Files request to link accounts; Get lit_ ] [ _View requests?_ ]

 _[Two Archived Souls have liked your Anima song; Take a shot to celebrate_ ] - [ _Would you like to visit the Archive of these accounts?_ ]

My eyes wandered the bed, wondering sleepily where I had put my headphones.

" _The Anima Project Initiative can't work without, well, participates. We released Anima in hopes to ease you into the true introduction of our dreams. The unique opportunity to join a community that only those who choose can be apart of. The Initiative has_ always _been the idea of our app, and the idea requires quite a few permission grants. But with these grants, the Anima Project Imitative actives on your phone and- well. We'd rather not spoil it. It becomes live in a week's time, those accounts chosen will be offered to join."_

Ah, there were my fucking headphones. Just about flipped my entire bed over looking for them within the sheets, but I had spotted them poking out of my jeans pocket from last night. With a hum of the same melody I had stuck in my head for what seemed like weeks, I sat back on my bed and reached for my phone.

" _Those accounts offered to participate, we encourage that you agree with our terms. The compensation for participating comes with a comfortable amount of perks, which will help for the future of the app. And with your help, we can effectively active The Anima Project Initiative for the rest..."_

I turned down the TV silently, popping in my headphones.

[ _Archives located. Recovered the following Soul Files] :_ [ _Kankuro Shanaku_ ] [ _Temari Shanaku_ ] [ _Sakura Haruno_ ] [ _Tenten Hiden_ ]

I smiled slightly, those idiots worked fast. Quickly accepting their request to link, I watched the animation of thin pulsing wires beginning to spin together in a web. The pictures of their faces hung on the screen before digital code changed their status within my Archive.

Great. One less thing to worry about, and to top it off I went ahead and followed their accounts to keep up with their activities. Wasn't completely sure how the app operated, but I'm pretty there was a page that trended somewhat like Facebook.

My attention then turned to the notifications that had captured my initial interest. Circling back to the notification menu, the box floated before me.

[ _The following Archive;_ _ **Private**_ _has liked your song]_ [ _Check out Archive?_ ]

[ _The following Archive;_ _ **Sakura Haruno**_ _has liked your song_ ] [ _Check out Archive?_ ]

Sakura always worked a bit faster than the rest. Smiling slightly, I quickly went to her account and liked her song, knowing she'd give me shit if I hadn't. Afterwards, I finally pressed upon the original notification, and within a few seconds the account loaded.

Whoever the account- or as Anima liked to call it, 'Archive'- belonged to, the user had been slightly more experienced than me. The theme was set with dark purple and black, which I hadn't even discovered how to do yet, and the features offered were another thing I hadn't quite understood. Well, more so that it was so extensive I hadn't bothered to try. There were about fifty different questions within the app that asked different permission to allow or deny certain features.

I had gotten through the first four before I gave up, denying the option to show my name, but allowing to reveal my song, age, and feed. Maybe after I was done being lazy, I'd set it up properly.

From their granted permission by just an account glancing like me, I was able to see the Archives trending songs within the Private accounts podcast, recent favorited Archives and listed songs, and most played song. But unfortunately I wasn't able to see their Anima Song specifically.

Bummer. I was wondering what type of song it would have been to have liked mine.

Becoming curious, I scrolled down the page. The name, age, and picture was missing, but I was more so interested in the songs. Eyes wandering, I attempted to see if there were any titles I recognized on the account, but suddenly I froze.

{ _Most Played Archived Song; **longlost – why am I here ft. bonjr**_ }

Their most played song was...

Mine?

[ _New Message Request Alert_ ]

The box in front of me distracted my surprise. As I laid back down in bed, the phone hovering over me, I frowned in thought as I glanced again at the most played song before being redirected to the message request.

[ _Archive Soul;_ _ **Sakura Haruno**_ _– Thank fuck you're awake. Listen. I need a favor. The depths of hell is torturing me with this fucking hangover. Can you PLEASE get me some breakfast... and maybe a shotgun to end my suffering._ ]

I read the message before rolling my eyes and walking over to the room. Not bothering to knock, I looked as Sakura curled in the ball within her piles of pillows. Sighing, I muttered, "You're seriously trying to have me go on a breakfast run right now? After I DD for you last night and had to drag your ass upstairs?"

"Tayuya, please man. Have a little mercy," Sakura whined, winching as she spoke, "Fuck dude. This headache is unreal. I need something. Seriously _anything_."

"You're fucking trash man," I said as I held out my hand.

Digging within her sheets, she tossed me her keys, "Thanks. I've got you covered next time, really."

"Sure," I mumbled, not believing a word of it as I left the room. Going back into my room, I grabbed my hoodie, beanie, and phone before slipping on my shoes and heading out the door.

As I walked, my eyes were on the screen of my phone as I viewed more of the private account. The amount of followers were impressive; the archived songs the Private account liked and favorited seemed to make a good podcast playlist. And while I couldn't see the accounts actual archived song, I could see that the likes were low.

I wondered if it was because they didn't grant permission to openly listen to it.

But there was a request button.

Unable to contain my curiosity, I found myself pressing it.

 _-Dude, I can see you just fucking standing there. Did I mention I was dying?_

The text message fro Sakura overlapped the Anima app running, causing me to look up at our room on the twelfth floor. I'm pretty sure I saw the fucking blinds shift. Rolling my eyes, I unlocked her car door and pulled off to get the child her food. Swear she was high maintenance, like a kid watch just a little more carefully than the rest to ensure she didn't just run off and get lost.

How many years had I been taking care of that idiot?

And how many times did she actually pay me back?

I shook my head as I drove down the road, my thoughts pulling away as my phone 'dinged' with a notification. I managed to wait until I stopped at a light before glancing at it. To my surprise, it was a accepted request message.

[ _Archived Soul; **Private –** Okay, so it isn't going to be as good as yours, but fine it's only fair that you listen to it after how many times I've listened to yours. But please have mercy. Yours is so good, and mine..._ ] - [ _Request accepted, would you like to listen to Archive?_ ]

That was faster than expected.

Doing quick work to connect my phone to Sakura's speakers, I managed to press continue before having to pull off. And as I drove on the lonely streets of our mountain town, the song began to pour through the speakers.

And for a moment, I froze and just stared in front of me.

I didn't have good enough luck, there was no way it could have possibly been the song.

But as my eyes snatched to my phone with the hard clap of the song easing into the bass, the slow tempo going into rhythm to man singing, I realized that it had been. The small faint sound of what I thought was a guitar had been the tune I hadn't been able to shake of, and the only clue I had to whatever the song was.

And the tune played in the background, pulling everything into a perfect melody.

This was it.

This was the fucking song.

Quickly, as if I'd lose my chance once again if I didn't act fact enough, I looked at the title on my phone and branded it into my memory.

[ _Archived soul; ~Private~_ _ **noheart – I don't miss u ft. seiko**_ ]

As the song continued to play, me sitting there as I drove, I was still unable to believe my good luck.

But good luck always made me wary.

Like bad luck was just around the corner, waiting for it's moment to strike back balance.

X

It had to have been the seventh time, no maybe the eighth, that I had played this song. And each and every time I couldn't get enough of it.

Something about it, the slow rhythm, the man's voice, the hard beat, had caught me up in pressing replay each and every time, and not once had I felt like I heard it enough.

Fuck if I were being honest... I almost liked it better than mine.

The thought made me shift as I laid on my bed, phone hovering over me. Without much thought or directive, I pulled up the private account and pressed the option to begin private messaging.

[ _Welcome to Squire Messaging_ ]

[ _ **You;**_ _You know... you're not going to believe this. But a few weeks ago I heard your song..._ ]

[ **You;** _I had been sleeping, and the podcast was on shuffle. I've been looking for you ever since..._ ]

It wasn't until after I sent the messages that I had realized how much of a cliché it sounded like. Frowning, I tugged at my beanie. I wasn't entirely smooth when it came to conversations, and barely floated by when it came to my own gang.

Random strangers were an entirely different story.

"Hey dude, thanks so much for the food," Sakura said as she passed my room, rubbing her hair with her towl as she stood there in her boxers and sports bra. Smiling, she dropped drying her hair and waved a joint at me, "But guess what, I've thought of a good way to make it up to you."

I smiled slightly, "Where the hell did you get that? I thought we finished it all off with my stash."

"Hook up from Kankuro. He passed it to me before he left seeing as he cut his night short, forgot I had stuck it in my hat until now."

Damn. Unable to help myself, I moved from my bed and towards her, "Alright, you got me. That's a good as hell make up present. I thought I would have to survive until tomorrow to get a resupply from Tenten."

"Best part, it's all yours," Sakura said with a wink, handing it to me before moving back to her room, "Me and Ino are actually going out for lunch in a few. Did you wanna come?"

She was asking to help me get out of the apartments, knowing that if she left me home alone I'd most likely spend the entire day here. And while normally I'd take her on her offer, I waved her off, "Nah. Have fun on your date."

"It's just lunch. Hopefully I nab her number today though," she said with a glance at, grin on her face. "But alright cool, just tell me if you want something while I'm out. And if you change your mind, I'm leaving in about twenty minutes."

"Kay," I muttered in reply before pulling out my phone, distracted by the fact that I had gotten a notification. My legs moved automatically to the balcony as I unlocked my phone.

[ _ **Private;**_ _Wow. Okay so... My heart might have just picked up speed a little bit. Like did you rehearse that?_ ]

I blinked at the message, smiling slightly.

Heart picked up speed huh? Sounded like the Private account belonged to a girl.

How...

Lucky.

* * *

(1) - Can I just say I LOVE the Private accounts song. Can't wait to find out who it belongs to

 **Anyway, give me a sec guys. No way I'm going to have 10 chapters just setting up the story, but I have to set the mood.**

 **These are important feelings we are going to be experiencing, and they have to be done right.**

 **But! As you can see I want the story to have an over all mood. Almost as if you're interacting with the app itself, to give it a little breath of life. So excuse the new style, but I love the idea of it that I want this story to feel 3D to you.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews so far by the way to those who were curious enough to check out the story. Even if it's only for 2 people, I plan on finishing this story.**

 **My first ever completed Tayuya pov story. Doesn't that just have a ring to it?**

 **Read review, tell me what you think!**

 **[ _Are you sure you wish to exit Anima?_ ] **

**[ _Would you like to leave a message before continuing_?] [Yes] [No]**

 **[Archived Soul;Shycadet loves! Out]**

 **[User disconnected]**


	7. Anima Project 7

[ _Accessing Archives..._ ]

[ _Welcome back Anima User_ ] - [ _Permission to access podcast before accessing alerts?_ ]

[ _Permission Granted_ ]

[ _Welcome to Anima; Archives of souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing: ~Kiba Inuzuka~_ _ **suggs – in my dreams ft. apollo**_ }

"I don't know. I mean when we hang out we're having a good time, but she keeps messaging someone on her phone. I don't know if it's her boyfriend or what," Sakura said as she drove us to university.

As known, it was entirely too early to listen to her complaining, but I attempted to spare more patience than usual this morning. Reason being because it was Ino she was complaining about, and as a best friend I had to be attentive on the issue.

I wanted to be sure Sakura hadn't lost focus.

My eyebrows came together as I stared out the sunroof, the same fuck song for days now playing low from my earbuds, "You don't know if she has a boyfriend or not? Are you fucking kidding me, Sakura."

"I know, I'm moving at a piss poor pace, but I don't usually do this whole strategy game bull shit, so cut me some fucking slack," she huffed out, running her hand through her hair. "I don't know what to do. I got her number, and she's got mine, but we haven't texted each other yet and it's been a few day's since that lunch."

I let out a tired sigh, "Text her Sakura."

"It isn't that simple man."

"It literally is," I said with a roll of my eyes, but had no intentions to start a debate with her about it. Glancing at her, I muttered, "You need to message her and pass the question as a joke, or you're going to fuck around and have her swiped from you. And that would fucking suck, because Ino is a _very_ pretty catch."

"Fuck, I know, I know," Sakura muttered, growing quiet as she got lost in her thoughts.

As she drove I turned back to the sun roof, finding her inner turmoil completely unnecessary, but she had always been indecisive. But as she spoke about Ino, I could almost glimpse at the reason she liked her so much. Anima seemed to do an impressive job of linking people together that are a good fit for company, and it was simply based off of a song that managed to play your soul.

Sakura had simply liked Ino's song, and now she couldn't shut up about her.

I got one song stuck in my head for weeks, and now I was messaging the girl constantly.

She hadn't given me her name yet, so I settled with calling her Alice; because she seemed so damn curious. She laughed when I told her, some joke about it being pretty fitting.

She decided to call me Buzz, since I got high so often.

[ _ **Private**_ _; Okay, so why did I just see a permission grant to show how many times you've played a song. Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me? Why would they ask anyone to grant that?_ ]

I read the message with a small smile.

[ _ **You;**_ _Why would it be so embarrassing?_ ]

[ _ **Private**_ **;** _You know_ why.]

[ _ **You;**_ _You don't listen to my song that much_.]

[ _ **Private;**_ I _want to prove you wrong, but that would also only further prove my point of being completely fucking embarrassing._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _The amount of times I've listened to your songs makes it disgustingly evident that I might have some sort of problem. I can only imagine the actual number._ ]

"Okay, so I'll ask her today. No bull shit. I'll man up and just straight up ask her if she has a boyfriend," Sakura finally spoke from her silence, glancing at me with a hard look, "I mean I might as well. It isn't like I'm hanging out with her because I want to just be her good friend. Might as well start being straight up, or seriously I'm going to fuck around and lose my chance."

"Exactly man, just rip it off like a bandaid, get the shit over with," I said with a nod, eyes on my phone as I replied to Alice's message.

[ _ **You;**_ _Yeah but, I'm listening to your song right now so... And why are you up so early?_ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Permission to keep the even more embarrassing reason to myself?_ ]

[ _ **You;**_ _Negative, Alice._ ]

"Hey I think the gang wants to have lunch together today, they said they wanted to stop at that pizza place," Sakura said conversationally, but paused before asking, "You think I should invite Ino along?"

I frowned as I thought about the question. Eventually I shrugged, "I see no problem with it. Just gotta watch out for Kankuro and Kiba, they like to fuck around and embarrass us in public."

"Fuck you're right," Sakura said suck of her teeth.

[ _ **Private;**_ _Ugh... I'm up this early because you mentioned this is what time you got up for school. And I wanted to message you now before I got too busy later..._ ]

Fuck.

[ _ **You;**_ _Keep talking like that..._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Mm... Or what?_ ]

Now she was just toying with my patience.

"Fuck it, I'm just going to invite her anyway. But can you try to keep Kankuro and Kiba in line," Sakura asked with a glance at me.

I gave her a nod, "I'll be sure to get Temari on duty too, it'll be fine. I'm sure Ino will love the gang."

"Yeah hopefully she does," she replied with a nervous laugh.

[ _ **You**_ **;** _Trust me my little Alice, you don't want to know._ ]

[ _ **Private; I**_ _wouldn't be your little Alice if I didn't..._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Also. Because this is too good to pass up to prove my point from earlier. But. 65 times. I've listened to your fucking song 65 times. Anima was nice enough to show me. Omg._ ]

I choked out a laugh.

Jesus christ, she couldn't be serious.

[ _ **Private;**_ _Sn, I'm down to clown with breakfast in bed. Maybe getting up early can be a thing. I like this thing already._ ]

I snorted. Down to clown? Who the hell still used that phrase?"

"Who are you talking to?" Sakura asked curiously.

I waved her off, "No one too important, man."

She huffed, "Why does everyone seem to have a texting buddy but me."

"Idiot, you would if you would just message Ino," I pointed out with a roll of my eyes.

Instead of being an adult and accepting the answer as truth, she shoved my shoulder.

If she hadn't been driving, swear I would have given her a god damn charlie horse. I gave her a glance, but she only laughed, "Okay you're right. Fuck you man."

I shook my head with a small smile as she continued to laugh in honest amusement.

X

"Long time no see stranger," Ino said as she walked over, giving me her signature sweet smile.

I tossed a smile her way as I sat on the bench outside.

I had been in the middle of checking my phone for a message again, lost on what to do with my unexpected free time with my second class cancelled. But once again, I noticed that Alice hadn't gotten back to me yet. Earlier this morning, before I had to get to class and she had to get ready, she said she'd try to find time, and she had mentioned today was one of her busier days, so I couldn't be too surprise.

But.

Honestly.

What the fuck was I being so impatient for?

"So what are you doing out here?" Ino asked as she sat in front of me, placing her bag next to her, "I don't usually see you out here."

"Is this a free hour for you?" I asked while glancing up from my phone.

She nodded with a smile as she dug out her phone, "And I usually use it to handle school stuff since somethings always going on, but surprisingly there's no mini crisis or academic appointments today, which is great."

I hummed in interest before sighing and rubbing my eyes, "Well my class got cancelled and I couldn't find Sakura to pass out in the car, so I'm out here. Probably going to just hang out until lunch."

"Lunch sounds fun," Ino said happily, but her tone threw me off. As she was messaging on her phone, my eyebrows came together.

"Sakura hasn't invited you yet?" I asked in surprise.

She glanced up from her phone, "Invited me where?"

Shaking my head in disbelief, I rubbed my eyes again, "This idiot. Seriously. Well she was supposed to invite you to lunch today. We're supposed to be hitting up a pizza place."

"Ooh, I'm down to clown with pizza," Ino joked with a laugh, "Sure I think I can squeeze in a lunch adventure day."

But as she spokeI froze, pulling my hand from my eyes as I stared at her.

Down to clown...

When she felt my eyes hovering, she glanced away from her phone with a curious frown, but not before pressing send, "What? I got something on my face?"

As she asked, I felt my phone in my hand vibrate.

My eyes snapped to my glowing screen, viewing the notification

[ _ **Private;**_ _Guess whattt. I have free timeee. What are you doing?_ ]

Oh no.

Fuck no.

You had to be fucking kidding me.

"Um Tayuya?" Ino asked, giving me weird look, "We're staring. Why are we just staring?"

"I gotta go," I said abruptly while snatching my bag from the grass.

"Oh... Uh alright. Well where's the pizza place?" Ino asked as she watched me leave, "Is it pretty close by?"

"Uh, just text Sakura about it," I muttered out distractedly before grabbing my swinging my legs from under the bench. Standing, I quickly mumbled I'd see her late before rushing the fuck off.

And as I rushed off to god knows where because I literally had no where to go, my insides were twisting uncomfortably.

Fuck it was guilt.

The twisting was guilt.

Christ, what the fuck. I didn't _know_ it was Ino. It wasn't fair to feel guilty, but now as I thought about it, it made sense. Ino had always been messaging someone on the phone?

Fuck so was I now days.

Because I enjoyed talking to Alice, I liked having her around to message all day when I was usually quiet and sitting by myself, because she always replied so quickly. But now?

Now this shit had to be cut short effective immediately.

I couldn't imagine the look on Sakura's face if she even caught wind of it being me Ino had been messaging the whole time. It would look so fucking suspect if she found out it was me. Worst part was I had no damn excuse either.

Fuck.

That's the shit I was talking about.

You never got lucky shit for free.

There was always some fucked up twist.

X

[ _Archive;_ _ **Private**_ _has left 3 messages._ ] _-_ [ _Would you like to read these messages?_ ]

No.

Fuck no I didn't.

Not until I found a decent way to explain how me and 'Alice' would have to talk stop talking. Which was, in different complex levels of shitty, but it had be done. Sakura was in deep for this girl, and there was no way I was going to be the best friend that goes after dibs already taken.

Plus we've been through too much to be going through shit like that. No girl was going to come between me and my best fucking friend.

And I say that with so much convection and confidence, but...

As Ino laughed and pulled at the cheese of her pizza in a long gooey string, entertaining Kankuro immensely as he clapped and cheered, I couldn't ignore the slight shift in my chest.

Maybe stopping complete conversation was a tad extreme.

Maybe there was no harm in talking if I never gave up my name. Never crossed a line that would suggest and clue we are more than friends.

That didn't seem entirely too unreasonable.

Sakura broke me out of my thoughts as she pulled a seat next to me, leaning in to whisper, "Alright, so I asked her and she said that she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"That's good man," I said weakly, clearing my thoughts as I tried again with more energy, "So what's the next move?"

"The next move is a bit more complicated," she answered with a frown and a glance at Ino, "She doesn't have a boyfriend, but with the way she keeps checking her phone, I'm thinking there's some dude that's been here first. So it's either I manage to find out off hand if she has a dude she's talking to, or again I'm going to have to ask straight up."

The possibilities of Ino's answers had me shifting uncomfortably, "Uh I don't know. Just wait it out. If you manage to get her to like you, she might not even worry about ol' dude."

"Yeah true. Alright yeah, I guess that's what I'll do."

"What are you two talking about?" Ino asked curiously with a slow pulling smile, "Top secret bromance stuff?"

Sakura laughed, but I only managed a weak smile, "I was just telling Tayuya how I'll drive back home today since I owe her for the weekend."

"You were pretty hung over the next day, and she did bring you food," Ino commented with a laugh.

Sakura began to recount the terrible experience.

And as we both listened, I watched as Ino checked her phone yet again.

Fuck...

* * *

(1) Pretty good song. I like it

 **Two chapters in one long night I have yet to sleep in?**

 **Now that's what I call quality rapid updates right there.**

 **Great. I feel like now we have officially gotten the ball rolling.**

 **Now lets get messy :)**

 **Cuz. I mean. Of course it's going to get messy.**

 **[ _Archive Soul; Shycadet requests access to your review_ ] - [ _Would you like to leave one?_ ] [ _Yes_ ] ****[ _No_ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Loves. Out._ ]**

 **[ _User Disconnected_ ]**


	8. Anima Project 8

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Back User_ ]

[ _Accessing Archive. Loading Files_ ]

[ _Archive accessed_ ] – [ _Welcome to Anima Project; the Archive of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project podcast. Now playing: ~Archive Soul;Sasuke Uchia~_ _ **Trbld Boy – It's been so long since you've been gone**_ }

[ _ **Private;**_ _Alright so, I'm not sure where you went and why you keep leaving me on read, but just know I am disgustingly unashamed about triple messaging._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _You know, just so we are clear. Anyway, also, and it's gonna sound kinda invasive, but let's count the fact that we have been talking for a few days now. And I was just really curious to know... Are you a boy or a girl?_ ]

Jesus Christ, if I had to admit it, within the darkest part of my soul, I would say that she was fucking adorable but never admit to it again. You didn't find girls that looked like Ino to be so innocent, but the fact that she was hit in the gut.

I ignored the feeling, brushing it off nervously as my eyes darted to my open door.

There as no one there.

Because Sakura wasn't here.

She and Ino had went out today, and as I clearly knew they were together, Ino wouldn't stop sending me messages.

I shut my eyes as I tried to hold myself from just replying, but it was hard to keep away from her. Within a full day, I still hadn't found out of a way to simply stop talking to her and with my weak standing on the matter I couldn't find myself of just cutting her off.

The stalling wasn't efficient at all. It was damn near suffering.

[ _ **Private;**_ _There you go again! Leaving me on read! Come on... did I say something stupid? I know I word vomit the truth, but I promise I'm not crazy or anything for listening to your song that much._ ]

A groan passed my lips as I fell back into the bed. Holding my hands over my eyes, I muttered, "Fuck, if she were any more cute I swear to god..."

She thought this was because of how many times she's listened to my song? I had to be fucking twisted, because I low key loved the fucking fact that she couldn't seem to get tired of it. Loved every time she slipped out how she said it might have been her favorite, how she might have even liked it more than her own.

Because the grim truth about the matter is that I felt the same exact way.

And the limp dick news was that it was Ino who was saying all this shit.

The only other girl, besides her ex, Sakura has ever had this big of a crush on.

The only girl that was off fucking limits.

It was, on so many levels, wrong.

It had to be.

And while I sat within those twenty-four hours of not talking to Ino, I tried to reason that maybe I was over reacting. But even now, as a few hours passed, Sakura back home with her shoes kicked off, fretting once again about Ino constantly checking her phone, I couldn't seem to convince myself that much.

Because just as Sakura was speaking about the situation down the hallway, Ino had messaged yet again.

[ _ **Private;**_ _Hey... Please message me back? I know we've only been talking for a few days, but I kinda miss you so..._ ]

So I wasn't over reacting?

This was an appropriate reaction to the matter?

Because fuck, females shouldn't have the nerve to say shit like that and be able to get away with it.

Fuck, that's why I broke in the first place. Because while I would love to ensure behind the scenes that Sakura gets this girl, I couldn't leave Ino stranded like that.

It really would have been fucked up to just disappear like that when it was clear we were digging each other's company. Getting up, I walked towards my door and called out, "Hey man, I'm going to bed."

"Alright bro, night!" Sakura called from her room.

Shutting my door while turning off my light, I moved back to my bed as I quickly messaged Ino back.

[ _ **You;**_ _Anyone ever tell you that your just a bit too honest?_ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _…_ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Where have you been?..._ ]

Sigh.

It was unreal how the thought of hurting her feelings was already choking. I nervously tugged at my beanie before falling back into bed.

[ _ **You;**_ _Sorry I just got... really busy._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _To busy to reply? But not to busy to read my messages? Right._ ]

Ah no, she was going to throw a tantrum. Innocent little thing that she was, she loved throwing fits. But I couldn't let her get too deeply in her feelings, I had to make the conversation short.

Sighing, because whatever I was about to do was tossing my stomach uneasily, I reached for my nightstand and took the prerolled from the drawer. Sparking up quickly, I attempted to think on my feet.

[ _ **You;**_ _Alright truthfully? Shit came up, and I had no intentions of replying but... I couldn't leave you hanging like that._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Wow..._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Why?_ ]

[ _ **You;**_ _It's complicated._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _So you have a girlfriend?_ ]

I blinked, completely caught off guard. My lips parted to think of some sort of response, but I was at a lost.

She thought I had a girlfriend? Of all reasons to stop talking?

[ _ **You;**_ _Okay, so maybe it's kinda unfair if you don't know. But yes I am a girl, and no I don't have a girlfriend, it's just. Complicated._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Oh you're a girl. That... was a plot twist._ ]

I snorted.

[ _ **Private;**_ _A girl with no girlfriend..._ ]

Fuck I couldn't let her wander too far.

Taking a big hit from my blunt, I sucked it the fuck up and forced myself to type.

[ _ **You;**_ _Listen, it's just. I figured it'd be best if we stopped talking now._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Again the only response that comes to mind is, wow..._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Okay so, I would love to say bye and have a nice life but... Seeing as your song is my favorite song I can't just... forget about you..._ ]

My breath was short as I laid there, not knowing what to say.

Couldn't for get about me? It had to be a joke, I've always been forgettable.

Not a single person remembered me...

Until Sakura.

[ _ **You;** You'll be just fine._ _You have to have another kid running around here keeping you occupied._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _You would be surprised the amount of people who hold my attention._ ]

I frowned, glancing at my closed door.

[ _ **You;**_ _Not a single person holding you down right now, huh?_ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _There was, but she decided she wanted to ditch me..._ ]

[ _ **You;**_ _I can't be the only kid who's been trying to get your attention Alice..._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Kinda. I guess I'm not pretty enough to be swarming with boys. Shrugs._ ]

I stared at my phone in complete fucking disbelief. Rubbing my temple, I muttered, "You fucking kidding me, Sakura. You haven't made a single move yet? Still? What in the fuck.

[ _ **Private;**_ _Pause, did you just get a weird notification?_ ]

As I was attempting to message her back to figure out what she was talking about, a box popped onto my screen cutting me off mid sentence.

[ _Archived Soul;Tayuya Noryma – Anima CoFounder Claire requests permission to access video audio_ ]

Hm? Don't see why they would need access to it, but I didn't see too much of a problem with it.

Until my screen suddenly went blank.

[ _Permission Granted_ ] – [ _Accessing 1 Pending notification_ ]

[ _*Override code accepted*_ ] - [ _Launching Hidden File_ ]

[ _Archived Soul;Tayuya Noryma – Do you hereby accept the following terms of this agreement before accessing this file?_ ] -[ _*Hidden File; AnimaProjectInitiative-ArchiveContestant.391_ ]

My eyebrows came together, reading the fine print in absolute confusion.

Key words stuck out to me, but I had no clue what it meant. Agreeing terms of secrecy? Accepting participation in active discrepancy?

What the fuck was this?

[ _I hereby, Agree_ ] [ _I hereby, Disagree_ ]

Unable to click out of the request, even with turning on and off my screen, I frowned hard before remembering the news from a couple days ago.

"Anima Project Initiative," I read out load, recalling the face of the man who had been speaking that day.

Wasn't it the third founder, James?

Not knowing what else to do, I clicked agree.

The Anima Logo appeared suddenly before fading in the intro of a female on the screen with a hot pink pixie cut hair style with tattoos scattered up her neck and arm.

[ _"Hello, my name is Claire, of Anima, and I will be your sponsor for the Anima Project Initiative. Now if you can find a quiet place to sit, the information in this video needs your full attention. Go on. I'll wait. I got all the time in the world apparently, isn't that right Freddy?"_ ]

I frowned slightly.

[ _"Okay? Are you paying attention? Great. Not like I can really tell. Anyway, the Anima Project Initiative will be, as of 23:59pm tonight, officially live. The update to the app has activated manually within your phone, but only a select group will receive these videos to enter you into the beta program of the Anima Project Initiative. API for short."_

[ _"Thing is, apart of the piles and piles of Archives elected to participate, we somehow managed to narrow you down into a few hundred thousand, placing you into a very particular sized community. I'm not here to try to sell you on the idea of granting your permissions to us in order to make API work, actually your reply will simply be added into Anima's formula, but we all encourage your participation. The reward can... vary. But the real treat will be the adventure there."_ ]

[ _"Now me sponsoring you implies a lot but vaguely clarifies. By being your sponsor, it means that I have looked at your files individually, each and every one of the qualifying Archives, with various of you being sent permission requests to ensure I had the opportunity to listen to your archived songs. It was grueling process, I just about got six hours of sleep out of a few days, but I managed to get it done anyway. Why? Because I kill the game, that's why."_ ]

There was laughing in the background. She stifled a small laugh as well before continuing.

[ _"Sorry, this is taken live and these idiots won't shut up. I rehearsed and everything. But, each of the four founders did the samething I did, individually looked at each and every account, to ensure the Archives we decided to sponsor will have a close connection to us already. A fun fact is that you were chosen the moment you downloaded the app, which means Anima almost calculated your appearance."_ ]

She paused, crossing her legs as she sat there.

[ _"I know the information is vague, but as your Sponsor I will ensure no rights are violated. And as your Sponsor, the permissions I grant to you guys is to be able to contact me at any point of time of day. Dead of night. Early in the morning. You, if you so accept, are now apart my team for this beta experience. And that means quite a lot to me... Unfortunately, there is no more information to offer, because if you'd glance at your clock, it is already 12:00am, which means I can only monitor from here on out due to the objective of the Anima Project Initiative."_ ]

[ _"So it's up to you, Archive. Will you accept terms and enter the Anima Project Initiative? This will be the first and last chance to accept. Also, sorry, but there's a ten second time limit once the screen blanks. It's apart of API. I hope you choose to join. Really. Because if you're listening to this message right now, then I'm talking directly to you."_ ]

[ _"Listen_ _... you were chosen for a reason. A purpose. The Anima algorithm is very complex, and while it has a two percent fault rate, we haven't seen it go wrong yet. It choose your Archived song for a reason, and you can either accept it's invention. Or... regret missing this unique opportunity."_ ]

[" _This is Cofounder Claire, your sponsor. I hope you choose to be apart of my team."_ ]

Just like that, the video faded into black.

With the swirl of the Anima logo, a message box appeared.

[ _Archived Soul;Tayuya Noryma – You hereby have 10 seconds to accept the following_ ] *[ _Do you hereby grant Anima Admin control?_ ] [ _Yes_ ] [ _No_ ]

I stared at the screen, unable to keep up with how fast everything was happening.

They showed the small print again, but in the short amount of time I had there was no way to read it. When the seconds dropped the three, I found myself panicking and pressing yes only for the screen to completely go blank again.

I thought I had missed my chance until the Anima logo appeared yet again, but it was no longer just Anima.

The logo was similar yet different as it pulsed onto my screen.

[ _API; Activated_ ]

[ _Welcome Archived Soul;Tayuya Noryma, to the Anima Project Initiative; The Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

Finally, the app launched normally.

Frowning I laid there in utter confusion before opening my messages again.

[ _ **You;**_ _What the fuck was that about?_ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _I don't know._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _What the fuck. I'm trying to ask if *** but it won't let me._ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Okay... that's slightly annoying._ ]

[ _ **You;**_ _What?_ ]

[ _ **Private;**_ _Idk it just w_ ]

I stared at my screen, waiting on the message. Just as I was about to ask her what she was going to say, a message box froze my skin.

[ _Anima Project Initiative Activated; Admin control unlocked_ ]

[ _API Objective; Answer the following_ ] – "[ _1_ ] or [ _2_ ]"

My eyebrows came together in confusion, waiting for what I wasn't entirely sure. But the question simply hovered my screen, static-ing the background in what looked like a depth of darkness with floating blue orbs. Unsure what to do, I choose at random.

[ _Answer Registered; Privacy Control granted._ ]

The screen brightened again.

Okay what the fuck was going on. Seriously.

I tapped on my messages again, and my chest nearly caved in as I saw my only conversation block.

[ _Squire Messaging_ ] - [ _Archived Soul;Ino Yamanaka_ ]

What in the fuck.

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Okay, what the hell. I can't put my archive back on private. My app is going haywire._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Oh my god. You can see my name. What the fuck! Why can't I see yours?_ ]

Jesus Christ, I thought for a moment my heart ceased. Looking at my burnt out blunt, I wondered if I had another laying around. I had to smoke for the recent five years shaved from my life. For a moment, I thought Anima had forced my account off of private too.

Thank fuck it hadn't.

But seriously, I didn't understand what was going on. If I had pressed two instead of one, would I have been placed public as well?

Did the damn thing have a mind of it's own?

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Okay, well apparently fuck me because I'm locked out of the privacy control settings... Wow._ ]

[ _ **You;**_ _Yeah I have no clue what's going on._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Ugh whatever... You know it's only fair for you tell me your name now._ ]

I frowned slightly.

[ _ **You;**_ _No point if we aren't going to be talking anymore..._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Oh. Forgot you were still on some bullshit._ ]

And just like that, a smile was creeping my lips. That's why I liked talking to her, because for some reason her blunt honesty was amusing, and word vomiting truths were innocent. But despite all that, and all this extra shit with that app happening, I had to hurry up and wrap up the conversation.

[ _ **You;**_ _A bit rude of you to say. But doesn't change the fact._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Of course, it was only slightly rude because I wasn't completely out of line. And it's aggravating how nonchalant and vague you are about this._ ]

I was about to argue that I was attempting to explain as best as I could, but her message came through first.

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like there's a reason I liked your song so much. And as if to prove a fucking point, I enjoy talking to you entirely too much... I don't know if you're the complete opposite of me, swarming with girls trying to get your attention, but it isn't like I want all of it. I don't see why I can't just get whatevers left over so we can still talk._ ]

Christ man, it felt as if I just truly met her a few days ago, and already I was being tugged on so easily. Running my fingers through my hair, I felt the need to clarify.

[ _ **You;**_ _I'm not swarming with anything Ino, I just think it's the best case scenario._ ]

My message sat without a response for hours.

I stayed up trying to catch it, but ended up passing out.

When I woke up the next morning, she still hadn't replied.

* * *

(1) Lonelykid music. I feel like it suits him.

(2) Fun fact, 1 or 2 is a thing I do with Kat. It's usually for when I'm writing and I'm too indecisive to choose which direction to take. You couldn't tell by quirky attitude, but she's destroyed many of your lives in a few of my stories with her choices. :D

 **Alright there we go. Another chapter. That's fun. I had about two days off, so I figured I'd catch up on the 'rapid updates' now before I got busy with work and what not.**

 **Anyway, I think this is a good point to see what you think so far. I might update as fast as I have been, or I might be out for a couple of days.**

 **We'll see! But read review tell me what ya think!**

 **[ _Crypting API Account..._ ]**

 **[ _Logging off.._ ]**

 **[ _Closing Anima Project Initiate; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]**


	9. Anima Project 9

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Bac-_ ]

[ _*Overide code accepted*_ ]-[ _API;Actived_ ]

[ _Launching Initiative_ ] [ _Accessing Archive_ ] [ _Loading Files_ ]

[ _API_ _;Access code accepted_ ]

[ _Welcome to Anima Project Initiative; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project podcast. Now playing ~Archived Soul;Gaara Shanaku~_ _ **93FEETOFSMOKE – Make u whole again**_ }

x

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Tell me your name, and maybe then we can talk about you forever ditching me._ ]

My message had stayed between us for a day and a half before Ino had bothered to message back, and what she had sent me hadn't been very much open for some sort of debate.

So I let that message sit between us as I thought about my options.

Within the short two days me and Ino hadn't spoke, Anima continued to do finicky things. The thing seemed to come alive more and more with each objective question it asked. Sometimes it was simply picking between one or two, those I dreaded because I could never tell what it would do, but it was mostly scenario questions.

And while some of the scenario questions seemed more as a little joke, others had you stalling to answer.

Like one scenario; It asked me if I had yet to look forward, but noticed the most important thing was behind me, would I travel back to get it or see what's forward?

Like fuck man, I don't know, I'm in Calculus.

But you had a time limit to answer the question, and if you missed the deadline Anima took control. Because apparently, when you signed the agreement, apart of the fine print was letting Anima have admin level privileges. As if it was the host of the app, of itself.

But if you answered the question, you gained a bit more of freedom. And points. But I hadn't figured out what you spend the points on.

Claire had said Anima's algorithm was complex, but I think the word she meant to use was breathing...

Anima was live and chaotic, the only thing I could compare her to was life. But the more creative you became in answering her creative scenario questions, the easier she was to settle down. Actually, as you answered the questions you began to find more and more music you liked as well.

And Archives that were actually good company.

And it was insane, because while I was still able to hear everyone's music that wasn't in on the beta program, most of the friends I was making seemed to be participating with API. You could tell.

Still. As shit settled down and my initial shock settled, I started tinkering with the idea that maybe I was over actin with Ino.

Fuck I don't know, I was bouncing back and forth mostly because I seriously didn't want to stop talking to Ino. And it's strange, because in person since she didn't know, she didn't pay any more attention than usual whenever we all hung out. But whenever she glanced at her phone, I knew it was her simply hoping to catch a glimpse of me.

I don't know, in some fucked up way I was just... Happy. Sakura had been the only other person to bother paying this much attention to me, and we had been best friends ever since. And while I wanted to be close to Ino as well, at the very least as friends because we were really chill when we weren't flirting... I just doubted Sakura would go for it if everything finally spilled out into the open.

Worst of all, it would be news to Ino too. Leaving me fucked out of two friends.

I guess I was just... hoping I could think of a way to keep her around without shit blowing up in my face. Not even in person, but at least on Anima. The only problem is that if I kept talking to her, she'd keep having her eyes wander to her phone, and one day Sakura will loser her patience.

Because when Sakura took an interest in something, she got sensitive.

And I didn't want, in no way, for her to find out it was me occupying Ino.

So there was only one solution I could think of.

[ _ **You;**_ _Here's my offer, and it's the only one I have. You don't get to know my name, but we can keep talking._ ]

As I sat with the gang, doing our daily smoke ritual as the day slowly came to an end, I smiled as Ino's reply came within seconds.

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Oh, so suddenly your word is law?_ ]

[ _ **You;**_ _Like you offered much of a choice earlier.]_

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _My request was actually reasonable. Why the hell don't you want me to know your name?_ ]

[ _ **You;**_ _Under normal conditions I wouldn't give much of a fuck if you knew my name or not. But Ino, it's best if you didn't._ ]

"Ay fam, want the blunt?" Kankuro asked as he passed by, tugging my beanie teasingly over my eyes. I was blinded for two seconds before I pulled the folds of my beanie back up. He only laughed as he tickled my ears, "You're not taking it fast enough there, sport."

"You're a damn bully, you know that," I glared at him as I snatched the bud. He continued to laugh as he walked away, and a small smile pulled my lips.

It's funny how they were unfazed by my glares now days compared to when we had first met.

I took a small hit before turning my attention back to my phone.

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _It must be nice, having your cake and eating it too._ ]

[ _ **You;**_ _Despite what you think of me, I really do like talking to you. I'm just trying to find some middle ground._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _You say that like it's such tiring work. I couldn't imagine juggling two girls at once..._ ]

My lips crept a small smile. The brat was jealous.

[ _ **You;** It's so easy to mistake your curiosity for something else_ _._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _I don't see how when it's obvious this is about something else..._ ]

God she was a tester of young fuckboy patience. And while I'd like'd to pride myself in not being a fuckboy, I had to say she was trying my already waning resistance. I almost wanted to entertain her theory that she could handle me just fine if she pushed me hard enough to play games with her.

But I knew she couldn't.

Real question was that if Ino flirted like this in fucking messages, how the hell had Sakura not made a move yet?

[ _ **You;**_ _Are you telling me you're jealous?_ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Tell me there isn't another girl, and maybe I won't be... as much._ ]

Ah, my patience was wearing thin.

"Hey, so here's the thing," Sakura out of no where started off with a blunt burning in her hand. She plopped down next to me as I shoved my phone into my pocket, "So not this weekend, but the weekend after that, the kids from Sigma Chi have brothers coming off the line, and they are having a huge celebration. Told the gang about it, they are obviously down, but I need you there with me."

She knew how I felt about frat parties, but she only gave me this begging look, "I know dude, but I invited Ino today and she said she's going to invite a friend. So I need you to cover. All three of us always hang out, so it'll make it more natural with the forth."

"Alright alright," I huffed out, waving her off, "What day?"

"It's that Saturday night. Super big event, you know how they are about popping out new members, so I'm thinking it will be the perfect amount of fun and commotion to make a move with Ino," she replied as she took a hit of her bud.

I frowned slightly.

But when she glanced at me, I forced my lips to lift, "Well good man. It's about time that you take a fucking step forward."

"I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for your constant concern," she joked with a roll of her eyes, only to glance and toss out a laugh, "Alright you're right, I have been entirely too slow with this one. But... I think I really like her man."

I smiled weakly, "I know."

"Great, also forgot to mention, I know we have a policy, it's both of our place and whatever else, but I figured you wouldn't care. Ino is coming over to our place today to check it out, she said she had nothing going on so she wanted to come over for a quick movie," Sakura rushed out as she stood up.

I was wondering why she was attempting to get out the information so fast until I realized that Temari's doorbell was ringing.

The fuck? We never had company over here except for all of us.

I was mildly interested to see who it was, and so was the gang as they wandered towards the door, but I choose to stay seated.

Because with their distraction, I was able to reply to Ino.

[ _ **You;**_ _You mean I haven't completely given it away yet?_ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Don't do that, like you haven't kept me limbo._ ]

A smile crept my lips as I was about to reply, but just then, for some apparent reason, the gang was cheering. My eyes lifted up to see Ino being crowded, a laugh at her lips at their antics as she came through the door.

And for some apparent reason, just as soon as I was slipping my phone back into my pocket, Ino's eyes caught mine.

And the smile she tossed my way hit my chest.

Christ she was pretty.

But I only nodded in greeting before looking away, pretending to be more into smoking. Within a few moments, I glanced again to see her no longer paying attention. She, and everyone else apparently, was circling the table as they threw out their stash.

Surprised, I began to stand.

They had taken to her that much, huh? I hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

Unfortunately as I was walking up, the only other space available at the table was beside Ino, and at the other side of her? Sakura. I wandered over while giving Ino a small glance before tossing my stash out like the rest of them. Ino caught my eyes again, and another smile pulled her lips, "Hey. I thought you were going to stay in your quiet little corner."

"She only pretends to be broody, promise she isn't," Sakura joked from her other side, giving me a grin as she defended, "When she's with us, she's really social."

God man.

I loved that fucking idiot.

"Cut it out," I said with an embarrassed turn of my eyes. Sakura only laughed as she knocked at my shoulder as her arm reached around Ino. We both towered her at least by a head, but Ino wasn't incredibly short or particularly small. As my eyes fell back to hers, I muttered, "When we do shit like this, putting everything we have on the table, it means it's a special event. I wouldn't miss out on it, especially since we're throwing it for you."

Fuck, the way she bit her lip nervously and looked away tightened my fists.

"Honoring a new member into the gang isn't an everyday event," Sakura commented, seeming to miss whatever happened between me and Ino within a few seconds. "The last time we had this much to roll, Tayuya was being smoked in."

Ino began to laugh as well, "God whenever I'm around you guys, the bromance seems so strong."

Sakura only grinned, "It's pretty gay, but I have to say I love my best friend and everyone in this room."

I snorted, muttering, "I love you too, dude."

"Oh god, did you just say it back?" Ino asked, almost swooning in the bromance.

My eyes darted away, "Whatever."

She only laughed at my embarrassment, but fortunately Temari seemed to take all the attention. With an already smoking blunt in her hand, she said, "It our genuine fucking pleasure, miss Ino Yamanaka, to welcome you to the family. The boys couldn't shut up about you, Sakura couldn't shut up about you, and even my girl was over here hoping you'd come to hang out again soon."

Tenten gave a big smile, giving Ino a wave. Kiba and Kankuro began to complain, stating it wasn't fair since she was so hot, and Sakura gave them a glare.

I laughed slightly at their antics.

Cute. They really did take a liking to her.

"So it was a unanimous decision to have you smoked into the gang, thus Ino, we dedicate this day to you. Mark it on the callender Kiba," Temari continued, nodding towards him. He complained about her always bossing him around, but my smile only lifted higher at Ino's confused expression.

Leaning down slightly, I said, "When we smoke you into the group, the day is named after you. They schemed it when they were small because they wanted more presents, but after a few years they kept it as a thing. There's only two, well three now, that we celebrate. When they met, when I got smoked in sophomore year, and... now you."

Ino's eyes grew wide as she turned back to the group. Temari stood there, tossing her hand to the amount of weed on the table, mixed with different types of rolls. The colorful wrapping of the mini cigars and papers made it seem even more festive, as if it really were an actual holiday.

"We don't do this everyday, but hell we like you too much to let you go. So, now we roll up. Now we smoke!"

"Oopa!" Everyone shouted, including myself, and I couldn't help but laugh at Ino's bewilderment.

But as she attempted to come down from the confusion and surprise, the gang had begun working on attempting to roll up everything within our stash.

"Holy shit, we're actually doing this. On a Thursday?" Ino asked, giving me a wild look.

I smiled slightly but Sakura had laughed, wrapping her arm around Ino's shoulder.

For the some reason the contact snapped to my attention.

"Yup, since this day is dedicated to you, means we gotta get high as hell," Sakura said with a grin.

"Oh my god," Ino said, a mixture of terror and excitement in her voice.

She pulled out her phone, messaging quickly on the screen, and at first I only glanced at her before looking away, not really paying attention as I moved to roll up a blunt.

But a split second before she pressed send, I realized my phone was not on vibrate.

And since it had quieted down from everyone focusing on rolling as fast as they could, so the sound seemed to echo the entire room as it rang from my pocket.

My body froze as Ino's eyes flashed up to mine, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Was that me or you?" Kiba asked Kankuro, both of them digging for their phones.

Fuck, this could be perfect. If there was any time I needed good luck, it was now.

"Or was it mine?" Tenten asked, pouting as she opened her app, "Oh no, it wasn't. Hey Tayuya, have you added me already?"

"Yeah," I said weakly, eyes snatching away from Ino's as I gave Tenten a small smile, "Very first night, so you idiots wouldn't bug me about it."

"Ugh I'm trying to get more followers," Tenten huffed, placing her phone down as she continued to roll.

"Yeah me too, but it's hard unless you use your points to promote your song on the podcast," Kankuro explained, "And hey, did you hear about the Anima Project Initiative finally going live? They said they offered some accounts to beta, but not a single one of them have reviewed yet."

Thankfully, what Kankuro had mentioned as he rolled had caught Ino's attention and I felt her eyes get pulled away.

But admittedly, mine attention was caught as well.

"Tayuya heard about it right? You mentioned it the other day, asked if I had seen the news," Sakura promoted, giving me a glance as her fingers were at work, "What did the founders say?"

Ino glanced back to me, but I only muttered distractedly, "I was just wondering if you knew much about it man, I hadn't seen anything besides the fact that they were looking for participants."

The rest of the gang only hummed in response before speaking about another topic, but I think it had been because I knew for a fact that Ino had been apart of API as well that she managed to see right through me.

This morning, after Ino had never messaged me back, I had asked Sakura if she had received a video or gotten a weird notification. As I had stated before, the fucking app was breathing and alive. The rights you signed over were extensive, and the app had audio recording constantly on. When it heard I had mentioned the Anima Project Initiative, it sent a warning saying that if I divulged any further information, it'd be forced to take action.

Creepy, but I had understood the purpose.

From what Claire had said about Anima's Algorithm and the small community, being a beta meant they were observing the app within neutral states, and that meant they didn't want the entire world to know what was happening within the program.

This was their app, they didn't want some uninspiring dickhead to sit there and take their idea before they even perfected it.

So the threat seemed necessary, but it only forced me to tip Ino off. She could tell my response held no substance, more of a loose cover up.

But the real reason her eyes came back to hover me was because I knew for fact that she had heard the notification come from me.

For the rest of her night, her eyes would wander. As we smoked and laughed, she'd keep eyeing me before glancing at her phone, and I was sure to pretend I didn't notice. Instead, visibly, I pulled out my phone and pretended to touch the screen.

And then placed it back into my pocket a few moments later.

With a small smile slipping my lips, I watched as she once again glanced at her phone only to see no response. With a bite of her lip, she seemed to lose faith in her theory.

And I seemed to escape narrowly looking as if I hadn't the slightest clue.

* * *

(1) – _If I can't make you happy, how the fuck did this all start?_ *Kicks Chair* If ev _erything's so lonely, why'd you stab in the heart?! *_ Flips table and head bangs* ~ Lyrics of Gaara's song and his antics doing it

 **Okay so. First. Funny story. I actually have a day of today.**

 **That's not the funny part, but I'll keep it to myself because I'm still in shocked disbelief.**

 **Either way, here you go, another chapter. And I'm thinking I'll most another one if I don't end up taking a nap. But it might have to wait seeing as might be gone for a few hours tonight.**

 **Either way! Give a second guys. Like I said, the feelings need to be portrayed right.**

 **So they can be fucked with properly.**

 **But. I think I've gotten the effect I need to hurl the story forward.**

 **So hold on folks, we going live!**

 **[ _Shycadet; Read review, tell me what you think_ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; I appreciate those who favorited followed and reviewed already. Guest this is for you giving me some hope!_ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Loves. Out._ ]**

 **[ _User Disconnected_ ]**


	10. Anima Project 10

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Bac-_ ]

[ _*Overide code accepted*_ ]-[ _API;Actived_ ]

[ _Launching Initiative_ ] [ _Accessing Archive_ ] [ _Loading Files_ ]

[ _API_ _;Access code accepted_ ]

[ _Welcome **Beta** to the Anima Project Initiative; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing: ~Archived Soul;Rock Lee~_ _ **Vague003 – tonight**_ }

X

[ _ **You;**_ _How many times do you want to me to say it, brat?_ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _As many times it takes to sound believable coming from you. You always say it like your toying with me._ ]

[ _ **You;**_ _You're the only girl I'm bothering to pay any attention to, Ino._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Mm..._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Maybe one more time?_ ]

A small smile slipped my lips,my head shaking as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked as, tugging her snapback smoothly on her head. She managed to capture and trap most of her wild hair, but a few pieces stuck out in every direction as it curved her face. I told her she her she needed to cut it a little more, like me, but she didn't seem to want it any shorter than her shoulder.

Something about the girls loving to pull on it. Ay, she was the one with a solid track record for picking up girls, she must know what she's doing. And while she played half court, I did clean kick flips on my own little field of picking up girls. But lately I had been laying down low.

Because Ino seemed to prefer having all my attention, and I figured I'd entertain her while I could.

Us talking seemed to go back to how it was in the last week and a half, more natural and constant as Anima continued to shift and evolve in the background. But as I messaged Ino, I told her there were rules. She had to tell me every time she was out, and she still couldn't know my name. As Sakura, Ino, and I hung out more, I did notice she mostly told the truth when she reluctantly admitted she was with friends.

In turn, she glanced at her phone less when she knew I wouldn't reply. I told her it was because she needed to be more social, and she had laughed mentioning I sounded like someone she knew.

Sigh... this shit couldn't go on forever, but I was working on it.

As the days continued, I watched Sakura at work, eyeing her closely as she got more and more confident with Ino now that she thought she was gaining more attention. I was waiting for the perfect moment to slip into the background, like the forgettable person I had always been known to be, whenever Sakura was ready to finally go in for the kill .

And unfortunately, it looked like she was finally ready to make some moves.

I knew without a shadow of a doubt, Ino's attention would be far too swept up with Sakura to even bother messaging me again. That was the moment I was waiting for to escape the trap I put myself in.

As promised, tonight we were heading to frat house for the brothers coming off the line. Their colors were black, green, and blue, so me and Sakura had settled for wearing green. She wore her varsity hoodie, the actual one, not one of her stupid collected superhero ones. Whenever we went to a frat house, she always wore her varsity jacket because the rest of the basketball team always did the same. A lot of the teams at our school represented for big events like this, promoting unity or some shit. Honestly, it was just so they could all talk shit about who's better and have a team to back them up if things got dicey. Never did, and it was usually in good fun, but you never knew.

I settled for a green, gray, and black flannel I had left unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath, straight fit jeans, and some black vans. My matching beanie of occasion was already primed with three blunts to take me through the night, a shot of vodka in my jean pocket, and the rest of my stash inside the pocket of my flannel.

"Yeah, definitely ready to go," I said as I patted my pockets. Grabbing my watch, keys, and wallet, gave myself a few sprays before moving to leave.

I stopped when Sakura stood there, arms held out to her side as she waited to be sprayed as well.

Narrowing my gaze, I grabbed my cologne and sprayed her a few times. She winked in thanks before moving to grab the rest of her things too.

What a smug little shit.

I pulled my phone out as Ino messaged again.

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Did I ask for too much?_ ]

[ _ **You; Y**_ _ou've been over your limit for weeks now, like the brat you are._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _But I'm your brat?_ ]

My chest ached, but I pretended the feeling wasn't there.

[ _ **You;**_ _Mm... if you were mine, I would be the one taking you out tonight._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Going to pretend your jealous?_ ]

I frowned slightly, tugging at my beanie.

[ _ **You;**_ _Who said I was pretending..._ ]

"Alright lets move," Sakura called from the kitchen bar table. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, giving her a trying smile when she grinned at me, "You ready to head out?"

"Yeah, let's get going," I answered. We both moved towards the door, and like clockwork I called out, "Keys, car keys, wallet."

"Shit, I need my wallet," Sakura muttered, making a u-turn.

I watched as she did so, amusement cracking a smile out of me that didn't hold much substance.

We had been like this for years, everything was clockwork with us, but still something about the thought of watching and doing the same thing over and over seemed to shift a feeling in my chest.

And.

I think it was that feeling that caught Anima's attention...

My phone vibrated, causing me to slip it out expecting a message from Ino. Instead, it was Anima's text box.

[ _API Objective; Answer the following_ ] – "[ _1_ ] or [ _2_ ]"

I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because it had been about two weeks now I had been apart of the beta program, but the moment the question popped up I knew it was important that I get it right.

And my heart sunk when I didn't get the message I hoped for.

[ _Answer Registered; Echo Location Control Settings Access denied_ ] - *[ _Anima Admin Overide Control Activated; Echo Location On_ ]

Shit. What the fuck did that mean?

"Alright, got it. Don't know why it was behind my bed," Sakura laughed, walking over with a grin, "Hey? Why didn't you meet me down the hall like usual?"

I looked up from my phone, an uneasy feeling shifting my stomach. I always believed in vibes, and everything about that very moment breathed bad vibes, but I couldn't force myself to say what I knew I should of.

That I was actually staying home.

That I'd catch her later.

That I was sorry for ditching.

But instead... A weak smile lifted my lips, "Got occupied. Let's go."

"Hell yeah, let's get _lit_ the fuck up," Sakura cheered, moving to walk out of the door first.

And like the idiot I was, I fell right into step with her.

X

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Wow, I didn't even know they gave the option to see the location of everyone's account that granted permission._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _The more curious thing is that it says you're close by... You must be squirming._ ]

As Sakura drove towards the party, the drive being lengthy already, I could have begged God himself to make the trip a little longer. It was like inching towards a fucking disaster, like a train crash waiting to happen and I was on board, but there was nothing I could do.

Anima had fucked me this time around, the objective questions finally biting me in the ass. I had managed to press each answer that represented me perfectly when it came to scenarios, but the 'one or two' questions were something that you simply just couldn't control.

Like life.

It was like the random factor, the shit that you simply couldn't grasp on to even if you desperately tried, and it looked like this time there was no escape.

I had stalled for long enough, my time was up and luck had run out.

The fucking thing took admin control from an echo location feature. And as Ino seemed to think it was amusing, knowing that I was growing more and more tense at the thought of her figuring out who I was, it only took me moments to understand what the echo location did.

It made your archive visible on a map.

A fucking map.

And while I wanted to tell Sakura that I was just gonna find a way home, it was the fact that I knew I couldn't avoid Ino forever that had me sitting here with nothing to fucking do. Now that the gang had decided to adopt her, she was literally going to be around all the time. It was either I started to go ghost, or I just attempted to explain myself before shit spiraled out of control tonight. And that was the part that had me shifting my eyes to Sakura's usual cheerful face.

Worst case scenario, she found out before I could properly explain... Fuck. I had to make sure I fixed all of this before things really did spiral. I've scene Sakura loose her cool, and it took forever to calm her the fuck down.

So I did the only thing I could do.

[ _ **You;**_ _Listen, Ino. I'm telling you... it's best if you don't._ ]

The statement was so vague and loose ended, but I knew she had to understand. She had been bugging to know what my name was ever since her privacy control gotten taken away, and while I would love to say the girl was an understandable person who respected privacy.

I instead attempted to swallow down the feeling of uneasiness until I managed to slam back some drinks and smoked a blunt as I read her reply.

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Mm... how is that fair to me?_ ]

Christ man, I just needed a little mercy shown, but honestly I didn't fucking deserve it.

I had fucked around for too long about this shit. What the hell was I thinking.

Sakura was my best fucking friend, and I was toying with years for... what?

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _Oh shit, you're going to be at the Sigma Chi party tonight aren't you? That's why you keep getting closer._ ]

Please. Just a little damn mercy.

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _You realize, right? That I'm going to be there too?_ ]

Her comment sounded teasing, like a cat toying with a mouse.

My jaw tightened.

[ _ **You;**_ _You're fucking with fire._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _No, I'm fucking with you... because you're freaking out and everything is fine. I don't know why you're so nervous._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _I've been pretty obvious about it... Haven't I?_ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _How much I like having you around, regardless of all the little games you've been playing with me..._ ]

I shoved my phone in my pocket, unable to stomach much more.

Fuck, okay, I was just going to have to extinguish this tonight.

Silently.

Quickly.

And fucking efficiently.

Because good recoveries were good plays, and it I felt like the second we slowed down as we turned into the neighborhood, it was game time.

"Alright fam, let's go drop some panties," Sakura said with a grin, winking at me, "Hopefully the girl she brought along is cute."

I only shifted, "Yeah, hopefully."

X

As always, Ino didn't show up for hours, leaving me practically fucking pacing as I waited for her to appear, my eyes forever locked on the opening and closing door. As the war cries of the frats pounded the walls along with the thumping bass of the music, I hardly enjoyed myself with my slammed back drinks.

Fuck, I was a complete nervous wreck, and I'm pretty sure I had gotten drunk within the first hour. But I managed to keep my cool as I eventually no longer could stand the wait. Wandering to the furthest part of the back yard, I felt as if I was waiting for my demise as I smoked.

But I had no clue where Ino was, and I didn't know how to cope with the possibility of pissing away a friendship like what me and Sakura had. It wasn't like I thought she was going to cut me off, but the dynamic would never be the same. While I could reason that might not be the case, I just knew it was.

Our friendship wasn't fragile, it was just...

We hung around each other for a reason. There was a reason she told me shit that she wouldn't breathe to the rest of the gang, and there was a reason she felt so comfortable doing it.

She trusted me.

Without a question, trusted me.

Some shit like me messaging Ino behind her back was questionable, and while it didn't dissipate all trust, the value would be lost.

And I sat there and fucked around any way.

Pulling out my last blunt, I brought it to my lips and sparked the other end. Hoping to float away as I took a big hit.

And nearly choked as I exhaled.

"Woops, didn't mean to scare you," Tenten said with a laugh as she stood above me as I laid back on the plastic long chair, "Hey, Sakura said she's been texting you, but you haven't answered your phone. I told her I saw you back here, so I came to tell you to, and I quote, 'answer your fucking phone, you dick'."

At the information, I saw I had six missed text messages from her.

There was only one reason she'd be blowing me up.

Standing, I handed Tenten the blunt, "Thanks for the message, here's your tip."

"This is what it's about Tenten. Making a decent living," Tenten joked to herself with a puff, simply watching me rush off.

I pushed through the people in the kitchen making drinks as I came from the backyard door, my eyes scanning around the frat house. It was crowded, noisy, and people kept randomly roaring in cheers, but that was all the reasons I hated coming to these types of parties.

Gave me more of a headache than a good time, but at least they weren't cheap when it came to buying alcohol. Grabbing another beer can from a random cooler on the floor, I opened it quickly and began to chug as I attempted to calm my nerves. My mind raced as I took the stairs two at a time, brushing off the females who tried to talk.

Instead, my entire focus was on finding Ino.

And it almost felt like my entire world stopped when I did, my eyes landing on her's as she stood at the top of the stairs.

Her eyes caught mine too as Sakura stood behind her.

"There you fucking are, asshole," Sakura instantly began complaining as she jogged down the steps. By her tone, she didn't seem to know anything while catching me in the middle, "Hey I was just about to grab more drinks. Keep her company real quick and I'll grab us something. Oh, and sorry dude, her friend bailed again. I don't know why they keep doing that."

Her tone was honest as a genuine frown pulled her lips, "I want to know what girl keeps ditching my boy like this."

I snorted, attempting to act normal, "It isn't a problem man, I'm sure I'll find something to entertain me when it finally comes down to it."

She gave me a grin, "You're going to have to hype me up, she's making me nervous. Well, she always makes me nervous. That's pretty lame huh? Anyway dude, yeah I'll be right back."

Sakura finally decided to pass me up, but the very moment her back was turned I was clearing the rest of the stairs.

And snatching Ino's wrist.

I drug her to the nearest door, which thank god happened to be the bathroom, and tugged her inside. The door locked with a click and I stared down at her with low eyes from all the weed and drinks, but I knew by a single look I was making enough of a statement. Jaw tight, I growled out as she began to back into the counter, "You couldn't fucking help yourself, huh? Always so fucking curious about shit you know better than to get into, Ino."

She watched me with a bewildered look. Shaking her head, she asked, "Um Tay, what are you talking about?"

Out of every scenario I thought for the past couple of hours, this was not one of them.

I was a fucking idiot.

Quickly taking a step back, I snatched off my beanie and ran my hand through my hair.

Great. Fucking fantastic. Instead of gauging her reaction, I ended up telling her myself.

Out of all the stupid shit I've done within this life.

This by far-

"Wait..." she started softly, her tone fading as she slowly put one and two together. When her eyes snapped to mine again, it was like she was just meeting for the first time. "Buzz... You're telling me your Buzz?"

I held her eyes, not bothering to respond.

I watched her gaze widen, and just as quickly a spark of anger ignited within her glare. Setting my jaw, I shook my head and moved towards the door, "We don't have time to talk about this. We need to go, Sakura should be coming back."

"There's no way I'm going to let you just leave like that Buzz- I mean Tayuya- ugh whatever," she said, snatching my wrist.

My eyes snapped to hers in a glare, but she only watched me with one of her own, "You're serious right now? You're going to act like you're the one who's supposed to have the attitude, but I just now find out that it's been you who I've been talking to for the past few weeks. Why didn't you fucking say something?"

"Because, if you hadn't noticed, my idiot of a best friend is still tripping over herself for you," I growled in reply, turning to face her a hard frown, "She's probably tripping her way upstairs right now, beside herself at the possibility of just getting you a drink."

She only shook her head, eyebrows coming together, "Wait, what? We are just friends."

My eyes rolled as I moved towards the door again, "We don't have time for this."

Once more her fingers were wrapping mine, and I found my patience lost as I pinned her into the counter. Gaze holding hers steady, I muttered, "She's an idiot, but you can't tell me you haven't noticed. You've been hanging out with her practically every day. Eating up every single one of her jokes, grins, and the chivalrous way she keeps grabbing the fucking door for you."

Ino watched me me with steady eyes, seemingly unfazed by my lost patience as she whispered, "You're going to pretend your jealous?"

My heart began to hammer.

Whether from the rising anger, with her and myself.

Whether from the way it felt like I was holding her eyes for the first time.

Or the fact that she could still see right through me.

But my heart thudded hard and slow as I leaned down and muttered, "Who said I'm pretending."

She parted her lips to reply, but the music from the frat house suddenly cut.

And what felt like everyone in the entire house, began to stomp in a slow steady rhythm as a group of voices began to to chant.

"Sigma... Beta... Chi."

The slow thump vibrated the house as everyone stomped and clapped.

"Sigma... Beta... Chi!"

And as I slowly recognized the chant, my heart sunk.

Desprate, I tried to reason the odds, but honestly. If I had thought Sakura finding out about my shit was worst case scenario.

This had to be the equivalent of things bursting into flames.

And just like that, I went emergency mode.

I pulled away quickly, moving to snatch for the door. Ino attempted to catch my hand, but I caught her eyes even faster. Gaze steady, I said firmly, "Find Sakura, and keep her on that side of the house."

"Tayuya, we need to-"

"Ino."

Maybe it was the way I called her name that forced her words to die at her lips, but she fell quiet. At her silence, I asked again desperately, "Find Sakura. And keep her occupied."

Her hand fell as she nodded mutely.

I gave her a weak smile in thanks before turning back to the closed door and swinging it open. And within an instant, my facial expression hardened.

"Sigma. Beta. Chi."

The chant had gotten faster, almost matching the pounding of my heart as my fists tightened.

"Sigma! Beta! Chi!"

The louder they got, the more my curled fingers shook.

Again I tried to calculate the odds.

And again, I dreaded that it hadn't mattered.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is our profound pleasure to introduce our sisters in Sigma and in blood. The girls who are slaying the nation..."

As everyone shouted once more the chant for the entrance of the sorority, the sound of the entire house welcoming their appearance practically deafening me, I had hit the final step and turned my eyes to the commotion hoping I would, for one single fucking time, be shown a little mercy.

Instead. Among the crowd of girls making a grand entrance with their attire, was a girl with a smirk at her lips and blond hair flipped over her shoulder.

The bane of my god dam existence.

Hana.

Sakura's ex.

* * *

(1) I believe Lee listens to oldies, but only remixed oldies like this one. He has a very particular taste that fits his very particular personality. Plus, omg, if you manage to listen to it until the end I promise you I was entirely too hype by that raw beat.

 **Alright so, here's another chapter. Few things. Wizkid that was on the guest account, thanks for the information! I actually just put in my ticket tonight, so hopefully I can set up an account over there.**

 **Other than that, I was tossing the idea of either having a really long chapter or going ahead and posting it here.**

 **But I decided, obviously, to stop it here. To catch up. To breathe. Because we literally went from one step of us setting up the story to BOOM all this messy shit.**

 **Don't worry, sometimes chaos can be planned.**

 **And I plan to make the chaos as glorious as possible for my end result.**

 **Thanks so much for the support so far! I appreciate those who are still reading.**

 **[ _Shycadet; Loves. Out._ ]**

 **[ _User disconnected_ ]**


	11. Anima Project 11

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Bac-_ ]

[ _*Overide code accepted*_ ]-[ _API;Actived_ ]

[ _Launching Initiative_ ] [ _Accessing Archive_ ] [ _Loading Files_ ]

[ _API_ _;Access code accepted_ ]

[ _Welcome **Beta** to the Anima Project Initiative; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing: ~ArchivedSoul;Hana~ **VELVETEARS - Mad prod. 93FEETOFSMOKE**_ }*

The way Hana caught my eyes and smiled vibrated my entire being with anger. With a set jaw and cold features, I approached her in the middle of her little posse.

Because contrary to popular belief, while I might have given a shit about a lot of things like the connections to those close to me, I did not give a single shit that their eyes were looking me up and down like they were going to make a move.

My eyes shifted to the girl beside Hana, the one who had looked as if she were about to speak.

She quickly rethought her actions.

"Tayuya," Hana greeted with a beaming smile, "Well, what a surprise. Look at you!"

Eyes drifting back to Hana, I didn't bother to greet her back. She smiled at my silence, "Still the same quiet kid, huh? That's cool, I didn't think you'd change that much but boy..." Her fingers were brave enough to run up my neck and chin, causing my jaw tightened as I simply watched her, "I have to say, you've grown up. And I mean that in a _very_ good sense. Were you this cute in high school?"

"What are you doing here Hana," I bit out, pulling away from her lingering fingers.

She only smirked, tossing her hand in a motion around us. As she did my gaze wandered, and I could see attention slowly being brought to us. "If you haven't noticed, it's a Sigma Chi event."

"Exactly. So why the fuck are you here?" I growled out.

Her lips perked higher, "You never were for patience. But to answer your question Tayuya, I'm here to support our new brothers."

"You don't any other year," I said with a hard frown.

"A new tradition we happened to embark on today, actually," she replied with a sweet smile. "Funny how small the world is, huh?"

My locked jaw ached as my fists tightened.

"Hey Queen Bee, is this girl giving you an issue?"

Queen Bee?

How fucking typical of her.

The frat that had decided to walk over and interrupt our conversation looked me over with a small frown. My eyes only shifted to his in a cold stare.

"It's fine, Jayce. I'll call you if I need you," Hana brushed off, giving him a single pointed look when he didn't immediately walk off. Despite Hana's obvious 'order' the boy lingered for a few more seconds before moving away. "It's your posture Tayuya, literally what I've always been saying. You can't make friends if you always look ready to punch someone."

"I wouldn't say I'm ready to do something like that," I muttered as I leaned down, "But I promise you _queen,_ I'm ready to to do what I need to."

"Fun, but I don't see a squad of your own waiting," she said with a lift of her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

A tight smile pulled my lips, "You think I give a fuck about the group of minions you call _friends?_ "

"Oh poor Tayuya, are you still pouting about that?" Hana asked, a genuinely amused smile creeping her face. "Listen, I know freshman year was hard with you just moving here, but I wasn't lying when I said we actually _were_ friends."

As she told her same old story I rolled my eyes, but she only rolled hers, "Whatever, I don't care if I convince you or not because that's years overdue. The point is you shouldn't be _this_ pissed off years later about shit in the _past_. What we did behind closed doors was... fun while it lasted. So why the attitude? You're the one who got the better end of the deal. I mean, just look how Sakura turned out."

Instantly taking a step towards her, I growled, "Watch yourself, Hana."

"Oh, on which part?" She asked sweetly. "I felt like we went over so many topics at once and you know how ditsy I am." As she laughed, her eyes wandered to mine again and slowly the bubbling laughter died in surprise. With a flash of pure delight sparking her eyes, she said in disbelief, "You're kidding. The two closest idiots in school, and you _still_ haven't told her, have you? Oh my god, I can't wait to see the look on her face."

My body began to move on it's own, but froze as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You good?"

It was obvious that I wasn't, but I only glanced back at the voice anyway.

Temari stood just a few inches taller next to me with a deep frown at her lips as she gave me a look. It was a big sister type of gaze. The kind that looked you over to make sure you were fine while also glowering with the reminder that when we were all out, we know how to act in public.

And it was also a look of silent fury as she wondered who the hell she had to put back in place for me.

Her attention turned to Hana... who had been too busy messaging on her phone. Temari frowned even more, but waited for her to finish patiently like the nonstop gentleman she was known to be. Instead, she spent her time eyeing the few kids who were lingering by. Needless to say, they slowly began to disperse.

"I was literally just telling Tayuya, it's about posture," Hana huffed out while placing her hand with her phone on her hip and giving Temari a shake of her head, "You're going to keep scaring everyone away if you two don't fix it."

Temari only watched her, "Hana. Been awhile."

"Temari, you are looking good as usual, " Hana flirted in reply, a smile slipping her up her lips, "I have to say, the last few years has done nothing but compliment you. You and Tay both, honestly."

"I'm shameless at taking compliments," Temari replied, but her voice was even less amused than usual.

"So we're all here then, huh? The old gang. Memories brewing to life."

"We've been here sweet heart, you've never been apart of our crew."

It was satisfying to watch Hana's smile twitch in annoyance, "You're as heart warming as ever. Where's Tenten, she always seemed to have a soft spot for me. Or Kiba, lovable idiot."

"It's just us tonight," Temari answered with a unreadable expression.

Hana's head tilted in curiosity, "Tay and Temi hanging out? Now that doesn't sound right."

"Nothing would with how many years we've managed to keep you out of our lives," Temari offered while leaning down slightly to her. "And I suggest you tell your guard dog over there to stop staring or I'll shut both of his eyes for him."

Jayce, who had wandered back closer to see what we were still doing there, gave Temari a grim look. She only watched him with steady eyes, "Woof. Woof."(2)

Pretty sure Jock-Jayce over there wanted to cave her teeth in.

My lips cracked a smile in amusement.

I thought I was hot shit?

Temari was another level of fearless.

"Well, this has been fun, but-"

"But it will be even more so with some drinks," Temari continued for her, giving me a single glance, "How about you grab us three beers so we can catch up."

"You aren't going to be able to hide her, Temi," Hana said, catching both our attention with her smile, "I know she's here."

"I just want to have a drink with you, don't remember you ever wanting to turn me down before," Temari muttered in reply as she held her eyes.

"I had the smallest, briefest, crush on you, and suddenly you think you can pull the strings."

Temari only shrugged, "You know me, Han. I don't tug on strings unless I know they're there."

The comment got a genuine laugh from Hana, and to my surprise she watched Temari with amusement, "You were always smooth. Alright fine, lets have a drink. It has been awhile, and while you guys might think I'm the devils spawn, I didn't come here to be bothered with you."

Temari's brown eyes locked with mine, " You got us covered?"

I gave a nod, already knowing the plan. Moving my eyes back to Hana's entirely too sweet smile, which she seemed to always have plastered on her face, I was bothered by the glint in her eyes. It was the same look she always had when she was toying with people. But she only continued to smile sweetly at me, "Better hurry Yuya. Temari can only hold my attention for so long."

Fists curling, I left without bothering to entertain her with another word yet still feeling uneasy. But I brushed it off, instead the second I was sure I was out of eyesight, I damn near ran towards the kitchen. I'm not sure if it had been good luck or not that I hadn't seen Sakura or Ino there, seeing as the kitchen was only located just a few turns from the front door- which was where Temari and Hana were- but I was fucking frantic.

I kept my cool under a lot of circumstances, but this shit was on another level to operate on.

Pulling out my phone, I sent Sakura a text.

 _TY- We are leaving. Now. Meet me at the car._

I was hoping the short tone of text would urge her enough not to ask questions, but that was if she even bothered to answer her phone.

That was if she forgot what sorority Hana was in and hadn't recognized the chant.

That was if, by some fucking sliver of hope, Ino pulled through.

Not knowing where else to check, I ran to the backyard to see if at least Tenten was still there, but of course she had wandered off. Fuck. Where the hell was everyone?

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _I lost her._ ]

You had to be fucking kidding me.

[ _ **You;**_ _When did you last see her._ ]

[ _ **Ino Y;**_ _She said she was getting us drinks, but she hasn't come back yet._ ]

What the fuck man.

Of all fucking times.

I turned and rushed back to the kitchen, only to see no Sakura yet again. The frat house was big, at least four stories worth of rooming and board. It was like finding a fucking needle in a haystack. With her wild pink hair or not, I couldn't spot her in immediate sight as I looked around.

Unable to pause my rushing movements, I began to aim for the front door but not before pausing to see if Temari and Hana had still been there. Thankfully, Temari managed to maneuver her away and I had room to quickly move as I checked our group messages.

I usually kept it on silent, because the idiots loved to spam, but it looked like they were already informed.

 _T – EVAC_

 _T - You have five minutes Tayuya._

 _TT- Eyes on Sakura?_

 _KK- None. I haven't seen her for a minute. Why what's up?_

 _TT- Temari just texted me. We need to get out of here. She said swing by for her later, she'll stay here. Something serious is going down._

 _KK – So she meant WE have five minutes. Fuck okay._

 _KB- New number, who dis?_

 _KK- This isn't a drill Kiba! We are code fucking red! I'm looking for her now._

 _TT- Tell us if you find her, Kankuro. Kiba, grab the cooler from upstairs._

 _KB – I thought we were looking for Sakura and..._

 _KB- You want me to steal their cooler...?_

 _KK- With how much we are going to have to drink after this? Bitch don't come hop into my car without it._

 _KB- Fuck off._

 _TT- Sakura was in the bathroom! Third floor! I lost her in the huge fucking line up here. 5 fucking bathrooms, and we still have to wait in a line to piss?_

My eyes snapped at the information.

She was coming downstairs. Great, all I needed to do was catch her and get her out of here.

I waited by the door watching the stairs, staring as if I looked away for a second I would miss her. But as moments passed and she still hadn't showed up, I began to feel uneasy. My eyes continued to be locked on the stairs until I felt a tug pull my attention.

"There you are. Where the hell did you go?" Ino asked in exasperation as she managed to squeeze past the crowd.

I frowned, my eyes darting back to the stairs as I bit out, "I told you to stay with Sakura."

"I tried to keep her occupied, but she started getting fidgety and darted off to get drinks, I couldn't stop her," she explained as she ran her hand through her hair, "I waited for like ten minutes."

"What the fuck man," I muttered, checking my watch.

Three more minutes.

I glanced back at my phone.

 _KK – Checked second floor, she isn't here._

 _K – The cars running over here, lets fucking go._

 _K- I got the cooler tho... just so we are clear Tenten._

 _TT – I lost her completely, I don't know where she went._

God it was like watching an apartment building engulfed in flames. And all I could do was fucking sit here and stare at the stairs, hoping we could manage to fucking escape before shit all came down.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Ino huffed out, losing patience.

I gave her a look, wondering if that much should be said. It was against enough codes to tell her about Sakura's crush in the first place, but to divulge past history about Hana?

Ino of all people didn't need to know.

But by some mercy upon some powerful energy above and a grace of a shining light, my phone vibrated with a message.

It was Sakura, and it was her texting me out of the group message.

 _S – I'm heading to the car now._

Thank god. Without even bothering to speak, I turned and snatched at the door, jogging down the steps as everyone on the porch cheered for a winning beer pong match.

Fuck the sooner we got out of here, the better.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ino asked as she followed me, "And can you slow the fuck down, do you see these heels?"

I turned to her, instinctively catching her wrist as she stumbled a bit. Her skin felt warm, and even in such straining circumstances I couldn't ignore how fucking good she smelt, but my eyes wandered around us as I continued to search for Sakura.

We had parked pretty far, I could only hope by some chance she had already passed me up and was walking to the car now.

"Listen, I know the gang was supposed to hang out with you tonight, but their leaving and so am I. We'll have to catch you later." I said, finally finding time to look down at her.

She jerked her head back, "Are you kidding? You think all this running around bull shit your doing threw me off the real issue here."

I shook my head, no longer having spared patience or energy to deal with anything but focusing on getting Sakura and going home. Turning, I began to move for the car and Ino was right at my heel.

"I know you like to do that in messages, kinda just not reply and that's fine. But in person when people have conversation that _usually_ deserve responses, you can't just walk the fuck away," Ino argued as she followed.

"Look," I began with a struggling level tone as I turned to her, "I'm not trying to-"

And that's when she finally decided to appear.

My eyes caught Sakura jogging down the steps of the frat house as I stood in front of Ino, seeing clearly above her head. And for a moment, I was relieved.

Then I realized, just seconds later, that something was wrong. Her green eyes were locked on mine, and even from feet away I could see the blinding rage within them.

I only had two options. Odds that Anima favored.

I either took the jaw shattering punch that was coming with Sakura's fast strides and shaking fists.

Or I pushed Ino away enough to avoid getting caught up in what I knew was about to be a brawl.

Of course I managed to push Ino away.

But a split second later, a sharp pain shot through my jaw as I felt blood begin to coat my tongue.

The entirety of force she used to punch me had knocked me back. I had to throw out a hand to catch myself with the parked car nearby, but instantly it was like my entire soul was vibrating with anger

Turning back to Sakura while wiping the blood of my busted lip with my thumb, the taste of iron coating my mouth slowly, I muttered, "Now you know better than to go toe with me, Sakura."

"We aren't in fucking high school anymore," she growled, pulling her fists back to throw another punch.

The instant she began to swing I ducked under her, using my entire weight to turn and punch the general area of her kidneys.

I figured I hit the right spot when she tensed and froze in pain. It was the only slight moment I was looking for to lock her arms above her head. Because when Sakura was like this, the only option was to fucking retain her until she got back into her senses. Attempting to lock my arms as well, while trying to force her to stop trying to throw me off, I bit out, "Sakura cut it the fuck out. We're leaving. Now."

"Fuck you!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're problem is, but-"

"You slept with her!" Sakura roared, the statement seeming to flare another spurt of energy. She attempted to throw me off again, but I only forced her back before kneeing the shit out of her ribs.

If it hurt, not a single sound left her lips. But a hit to the fucking ribs always hurt, and it had her crumbling to one knee.

Her breath was short and sporadic, having no real pattern as she heaved in air. Mine sounded very similar as I tried to catch my breath, and as I did my eyes began to wander around us.

The first pair of eyes I caught was Ino's. She stood there, watching use in stunned silence. And fuck, she didn't need to see this side of Sakura, but what I was more concerned about was the crowd that was gathering. Gritting my teeth as Sakura began to move again, I said, "Sakura we have to go."

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Look the fuck around you!" I shouted as she continued to thrash. Before I could explain a pair of bodies started coming towards us. Snapping my glare at them, I warned, "Back the fuck up."

"Nah fam, ya'll need to chill," Jayce said as he tried to come closer.

"I said, BACK THE FUCK UP." The words vibrated my entire chest as I shouted, and seemed to physically stop them from coming any closer.

Turning my attention back to Sakura, I said, "Pull it to-fucking-gether Sakura-"

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"Stop fucking trying to throw me off for two seconds, and look the fuck around you," I said with a growl, my voice low in her ear as I worked to bring her back to her sense.

"I don't give a shit about them!"

"You fucking idiot, we are in campus limits. And to top it off, you drawing too much fucking attention."

She continued to try to fight.

"I'm pretty sure she asked you to back up the fuck up." My eyes darted towards the direction of Kankuro's voice. He stood in front of Jayce with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face, "Or are you going to try my patience too?"

"Sakura," I bit out, "Listen-"

"I'm not listening to fucking shit! You fucking slept-"

"You have your fucking _varsity hoodie on!_ " I shouted over at her.

And for a split second, I felt her fight start to ease up.

Unfortunately for us, it was too late. The next set of bodies coming towards us was the rest of the gang.

And Temari was leading.

Snatching Sakura by her jacket, Temari yanked her to her feet and pushed her towards the direction of her car. Sakura was still breathing hard when she caught herself from the hard shove, turning back to say something.

But Temari only stood there with fury coming from her like waves. Her voice was low as she warned, "Don't try me, Sakura. Go to the fucking car. Now."

Sakura set her jaw before turning and storming off, practically ripping off her jacket as she left.

Temari turned back to me.

I was only brave enough to stare her dead in her eyes for a few seconds before I shifted my gaze away. My eyes were hovering the house as I heard Temari mumble, "Stay here."

"Roger," I muttered, leaving it at that as she walked off. Tenten gave me a torn look, eyes darting from everyone's walking figure and me. I gave her a weak smile, "I'm fine. It's her you need to worry about, pretty sure I bruised her ribs."

She didn't seem to want to, but she wandered off anyway. Kankuro on the other hand wandered over with an actual smile. Ruffling my hair, he muttered, "You would have kicked her ass sport, we all know it."

I snorted, "Get out of here, loser."

He gave me one last rustle and a smile before he walked off.

My heart continued to race as I wiped at my mouth again, grimace on my face as I snatched my beanie from the ground. As I looked up after tugging it on, I saw a girl with her phone out displaying it to a crowd of people, and my anger seemed to reactivate on it's own. I walked over to the girl calmly before snatching her phone.

"Hey! You can't-"

"Don't fucking test my patience. Please," I muttered to her, managing to shut her up. After deleting the video, I had every intention of simply handing it back to her.

But seeing as I was entirely too irritated to follow Temari's rule of law of always being a gentleman, I tossed the fucking thing off the porch.

Fuck her for taking it in the first place.

The girl literally screamed before running after it. The guy that had been next to her, on the other hand, decided to grab my shirt. I only watched him. Hands still shaking from earlier as they hung from my side, I mumbled, "Do you really feel like being embarrassed in front of your friends?"

His gang laughed at the threat, joking that he was a pussy, but the boy's shoulders began to tense.

Before he could do much else, someone was squeezing between us.

"Are you insane! Did you _not_ see the look on Temari's face? She''ll fucking murder you," Ino said with exasperation as she fought to make more room between me and the random dude. When she wasn't making any ground, she turned and glared at the boy, "Hey. Dick head. Let go of her or get kneed in the balls."

The boys hand remained as he smirked at me, "Pretty lil thing you got there."

"Oh sweet heart, you don't know how badly this pretty lil thing's heels hurt when their being stabbed into your groin," Ino replied with a sweet smile, "So I suggest you move."

He snorted, dropping his hand as he muttered, "Bitch."

"Want to say that again?" I growled, the insult flaring my already irritated state but Ino caught my arms to stop my movement. I attempted to control myself with her so close, but I couldn't tell you how badly I wanted to cave his fucking teeth in.

The need was so strong, I felt my own aching as my jaw remained locked.

"Tayuya."

I didn't budge, I only glared at the jock who stood there looking like he wanted to make a move.

Fuck. I wanted him to.

"Tay..." Ino called again, snapping my eyes to her. As she held them, she whispered out, "Please."

My breath grew short as I watched her, wanting nothing more than to ignore her plea.

Instead, I found myself allowing her to slowly push me away.

"Thought so. But I'm sure I'll see you around," the boy said with a smug smirk.

"Come find me, then," I replied, eyes snapping back to his.

"Tayuya-"

"Yeah, I'm moving," I muttered, finally turning around and walking down the steps.

"She wasn't going to do shit," I heard the guy laugh to the rest of his friends.

For Ino's sake, I attempted to ignore him.

"Fuck," Ino huffed out tiredly as she fell into step with me, "I knew you didn't have patience, but I didn't know I would have to keep an eye on you like this."

"I usually keep my cool," I mumbled as I began to walk across the street.

"I guess in this case, it is justified," she joked, peaking at me with a frown when I didn't so much as twitch out a smile. Biting her lip, she asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"Don't think I'll be chewing food anytime soon. It hurts to fucking talk," I answered, finally reaching a decent distant away from the frat house. Practically dropping onto the curb, I sat and pulled off my beanie, "But it honestly isn't the shit we should be worried about."

"What did you mean?" Ino asked as she sat down next to me.

My face fell into my hands as I shut my eyes and shook my head. Fingers digging into my scalp slowly, I mumbled, "She plays for our University, Ino. And she was wearing her stupid fucking varsity jacket. Someone had to take a fucking video, and if they catch whiff of this... she'll get suspended."

"Maybe they won't?" She offered quietly.

I only snorted, "That's what we have to hope for... seeing as this is her fucking scholarship on the line."

"Oh no..."

It was then that Temari had finally wandered back. She gave me a frown before saying, "Sakura's on her way home. Let's go, we're heading out too."

"You're not going back with her? Isn't she your ride?" Ino asked in surprise, her eyes whipping to mine.

I gave a weak smile, "Not tonight."

"Come on," Temari prompted, offering her hand, "The rest of the gang is coming with us. We'll finish drinking and you can crash on the couch."

"Don't really feel like having the company, Temari," I muttered, taking her hand as she helped me up.

"I don't really give much of a shit," she replied with a frown. Pausing, she gave Ino a glance, "When I said the rest of the gang, I meant all of us. Are you going to come along too?"

Ino blinked, "Really?"

Temari cracked an amused smile, "What? You thought us smoking you in was a joke?"

"I thought you had a handle on Hana."

The comment silenced us all as Temari turned her attention back to me. Ino shifted uncomfortably, assuming there was tension but there wasn't much. Temari didn't get into arguments, and I didn't like having one with her. She was known for making you feel small, and I was already feeling like shit. I was just.

Confused.

As to when Sakura had even managed to speak to Hana during the time frame of us trying to do an evac.

Temari eventually replied, "I did have a handle on her, she was with me the entire time. Whatever popped off apparently happened over messages."

I frowned at her reply.

And then my head fell back as I begun to laugh humorlessly, "You're kidding."

She sighed, "Yeah man. Right in front of our fucking faces."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, attempting to catch up.

I couldn't bother finding the energy to explain, so Temari did. "When we managed to stop Hana at the door, and I had just came up, she was sending out a message... Like an idiot, I just let her do it."

"We both did," I said with another fucking laugh, "Funny because I fucking knew. Just by the look in her fucking eyes, I knew she was toying with us letting me get drinks."

"Wait wait, who's Hana?" Ino asked, still limping along.

Temari gave me a look and I held her eyes.

Whatever message was passed between the look was enough.

"It's over, don't make me over think it," Temari mumbled with a rub of her eyes, "I feel like shit already. Anyway come on, let's go."

"I really don't want to fucking go over there and have to socialize right now, Temari," I said, turning my eyes to hers. When she gave me a hard frown, I only returned it, "I'm fucking serious. I just want to crash and call it a night."

"Then sit in the fucking room until they leave," she said while holding her same irritated features. "But you're not going home, that's all I fucking know."

I set my jaw.

It isn't that I wanted to go home. I just...

Wanted to be left alone.

"She can stay with me," Ino offered quickly, giving Temari a smile when she caught her attention, "I'll harbor her for the night and then we can figure it out from there."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Temari started off, but Ino only shook her head.

"If I'm really apart of the gang, you would."

A small smile pulled Temari's lips before she sighed and slipped her hands in her pockets, "Alright you got me. Then if you can watch after her while I'm gone, I'd appreciate it."

"She won't get into any more trouble, I promise," Ino assured with a smile.

Temari gave a small snort before moving to walk off, "Yeah, you say that. But as soon as you turn your back, these fucking idiots..."

As her voice trailed off with her growing distance, I stood there and stared at the ground. Already I was starting to drift off, and the feeling was starting to pound at my chest.

Ino turned back to me with and asked quietly, "Alright. Are you ready to go right now?"

I only nodded.

And some how managed to follow her as we left.

* * *

(1) - I used this song to come up with her character. I have to say if there was a game she'd kill it. Lowkey like how she came out.

(2) – If you don't know by said on few of my stories, my Temari character is based off of my very good homie. And I do in fact look at her like a big sister. And lmfao, I honestly can see her doing some shit like that. WOOF SQUAD. SWUAD SWAUD. That's for her when she finally gets to reading this far.

 **Okay, so I almost want to apologize for not getting this out sooner but LOL when I think about it I literally posted before I went to sleep last night.**

 **Still this took some extra time seeing as it's so big and I had to cover so much. Fun fact; Sometimes when I think of chapters and new stories, I imagine one scene in my head and kinda build it into that. Well, these past two chapters were the scene that I had in my head for this story lol. I think that's why I was rushing out all the set up chapters, so we can get here. ~ _The more you know._**

 **I heard Kat does the same thing!**

 **So here you are, at least you didn't have to wait long! Posted and done.**

 **I like the pace we are going ya know. Kinda steady then BAM.**

 **Also for the guests acc :) Don't worry. Once I get an account on AO3 and set it up, I will be updating them both at the same time. So no need to fret. Plus, I've been writing for this site three years short of ten. Kinda have some loyalty for this site. But i am excited to set up another account!**

 **Anyway! That's all folks! Hopefully I'm back fast, but I have to think where to go from here.**

 _ **[Shycadet; Read review, tell me what you think!]**_

 _ **[Shycadet; I appreciate the support so far! Really. Those few who take the time review motivate me and make me straonger. RAWRE.]**_

 _ **[Shycadet; Loves. Out.]**_

 _ **[User Disconnected]**_


	12. Anima Project 12

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Bac-_ ]

[ _*Overide code accepted*_ ]-[ _API;Actived_ ]

[ _Launching Initiative_ ] [ _Accessing Archive_ ] [ _Loading Files_ ]

[ _API_ _;Access code accepted_ ]

[ _Welcome **Beta** to the Anima Project Initiative; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _{You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing: ~ArchivedSoul;Temari Shanaku~ **Ed Sheeran – make it rain**_ }

The moment I entered Ino's apartment, I didn't bother to look around much. I moved to her couch automatically, plopping down before moving my head to my hands.

As my eyes shut, I listened as Ino shifted around. I heard the placing of her keys on the counter, how she tossed her heels on the floor, and how she opened her fridge.

The silence within the apartment made me more aware of her, each step and brush against the wall calming me further as I focused on her. Slowly the shaking that hadn't stopped since the incident slowly began to recede. But with it went my thoughts as everything slowly began to black out around me and I lost the last grip I had.

Eventually I couldn't hear Ino at all. Gradually, silence engulfed me.

And I was alone. Like I had always been.

In that same little forest.

With the same little tree.

Sitting... alone...

Before a shadow appeared.

"Are you alright?"

Ino's question tore me away from my forest, and I found myself back at her apartment. Pulling my hands from my eyes, her gaze was the first thing I saw.

The clear blue eyes I couldn't find myself getting tired of.

When seconds began to tumble, she looked away while muttering, "God, you're unbearable."

A small smile lifted my lips, "What did I do?"

She only rolled her eyes, stepping closer as I leaned back into the couch to give her room. "We both know what you're doing, but I'm going to ignore it. Now lean your head back."

I didn't bother to question her order, I knew better by now. Instead I simply did as I was told, shutting my eyes again as I heard her shift closer. The couch between my legs dipped ever so slightly and within moments, I felt her breath spread across my neck.

"It's going to bruise," she muttered, and I felt her fingers brush against the sensitive spot. I hadn't moved a muscle, but my eyes flinched tighter. And just like that, I had scared her off as her touch shied away. "Sorry. Here, I brought some frozen peas. It's cold."

A smile pulled my lips slightly, "Frozen peas."

"Right, I don't know what I was thinking when I bought them, but my mom always complains that I don't eat healthy so..." She muttered as she gently placed the bag against my jaw. The coldness brought a small dose of relief. "It's the green honestly. Sorry that I don't want peas when I'm high, mom."

I short laugh slipped past my lips before I could catch them, but I couldn't help it. Her habit of speaking the truth always amused me.

I heard her pass a short breath, "You think my struggles are funny?"

"Your first world problems are heart wrenching," I muttered in reply, my eyes opening as I caught her eyes.

She was close, closer than I had expected her to be. The smile on her face was light and small as she said, "I don't think I ever told you this in person. But you're a dick."

I snorted in amusement as I took the bag of peas from her hand. She laughed a little herself as she pulled away, "Of course it doesn't bother you at all, though. Anyway hold on let me grab my stash. I'm assuming you can match?"

"Temari would have my ass if I wasn't courtesy enough to," I replied while pulling mine from my pocket.

She smiled, "Lovely."

As she left, I sighed and dug my phone from my pocket. The screen was black as I stared at it, wanting to turn it on but unable to find the energy to. Instead, I tossed it at the other end of the couch.

"There you go," Ino said as she wandered back, dropping her stash on the table with a pack of sweshers.

I got to work the moment she sat down.

For the first few minutes, it was quiet. As I broke down the green and filled the empty mini cigar, I listened as Ino sat and messed around on her phone. Moments after, a gradual melody began to play on her speakers and a small barely lifting smile pulled my lips.

It was my song.

Those first few minutes were everything to me. Those were the minutes I traveled back to when I replayed the same old songs on Anima thinking about her. That was the moment I always drifted back to.

"Tay..."

Her soft call tightened my chest, but I ignored it as I brought the blunt to my lips as lit the other end. As I leaned back onto the couch, I sat for a moment before mumbling, "What is it, Ino?"

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly as I stared ahead. When I didn't answered, she pressed, "She seemed really upset."

"I know she is," I muttered.

"Then what are you going to do?"

A sigh passed my lips, "Nothing."

As silence trickled by, I took another breath of smoke. As it floated the room, I heard Ino say, "How could you just leave things like this? Isn't she your best friend..."

I frowned at her quiet voice, my chest tightening at the sound. Rubbing my eyes, I answered, "Yeah..."

"I've never seen you guys fight before," she whispered.

"That's because it doesn't happen often," I replied while passing her the blunt.

She took it, a torn look on her face as if she didn't want to press the issue but it felt wrong not to. Taking a hit to stall time, she eventually said."It doesn't happen. That's my point. And I don't know how it is any time, but you actually fought this time around..."

My jaw ached in dull pain, "Yeah we don't do that often either."

"So what do you mean you're not going to do anything," she pressed, getting fed up as she gave me a look, "You're just going to sit here while your best friend-"

"Calms the fuck down until she can use her words?" I finished for her with a glance. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do."

"She didn't exactly look like she wanted to spare much words any time soon," she said with a frown.

"Then I'll wait."

"For what?" She asked in exasperation, "For her to get over it and come to _you_ to talk about it, when that was the reason she was in her feelings in the first place? She threw a punch-"

"Because she knew I could take it." My words cut her off mid sentence, leaving silence settling between us. As I stared ahead, my mind drifting, I mumbled, "Because I'm her best friend. And I know she likes to hide." My eyes shut as I continued quietly, "But just because she likes to wander off to sea doesn't mean I'm not going to be around when she finally wants to appear. She found me in my dark spot, I'll forever wait for her to come out of her's. No matter how many times she wants me to."

The quiet apartment surrounded as we sat there for a moment, no words passed. Eventually I felt Ino shift and opened my eyes to see her leaning towards me. Grabbing the offered bud, I leaned back into the couch and sighed, "She's my best friend Ino, I know how she is. And while she acts irrational, she's deep in her thoughts. By now... she's probably drowning in the middle of that ocean she loves so much."

And while the soft statement came out light, my stomach clinched at the thought. My fingers curled as I thought about the alcohol in the fridge, how I should have dumped it all. It's what I used to do in the past, when Hana was still around causing Sakura to trigger. I'd watch the liquor poor down the drain whenever I had finally managed to get Sakura to sleep, wondering how many years I'd watch go with it if I couldn't find a way to save Sakura from her suffocating.

Eventually it just. Stopped. Each bottle I poured seemed to gradually disappear and after that, there was nothing left. She managed to wander back with my effort.

But I wasn't there tonight, and she could never get to sleep on her own when shit was like this.

When she was alone, in a room, overshadowed by those quiet mountains.

The uncontrollable anger she was undoubtedly struggling to get a grip on slowly overtaking her

My breath grew short as I muttered, "I have to just wait until she comes out. She'll be fine."

Ino was quiet for a moment before she asked softly, "She said you slept with her... Who's her?"

Hana's sweet smile came to mind, and I felt my fists tighten. Breathing in smoke, I mumbled, "She's not important."

"She is important." Her defiant response caused me to open my eyes, but she only sat there with a hard frown, "No, you're going to tell the truth."

My eyes wandered away as I rubbed them, "Fine. Sakura was referring to Hana, her ex."

"And you slept with her?"

Her tone alone caused me a frown. Giving her a look, I muttered, "Do you seriously have to ask?"

"So you're saying you didn't?"

I frowned even more as I looked away.

Ino sighed in impatience, "Having a fucking conversation with you is impossible."

"Probably why I don't have many friends," I muttered in replied as I smoked. My eyes began to wander her room for the first time as I sat there with her, and my gaze landed on her speaker. "Do you mind playing some music?"

"Sure I guess," Ino huffed out, having officially given up as she reached to grab the remote to turn it on. After a few more seconds of setting it up, a gradual soft melody began to surround the room. At the sound of it, a soft snort left my lips. She glanced at curiously, "What are you smiling about?"

It was true. She had caught me smiling. But I only replied, "You're playing my song."

She blinked in confusion before a split second later a look of realization crossed her face. "Oh. I forgot. You've been lying to me for weeks."

A tired sigh passed my lips.

"Right, because you're the one that should feel a certain type of way about this," Ino said as she heard the sound, and I caught the movement of her eyes rolling. Fingers combing through her hair, she continued, "I don't have a right to push about the stuff about you and Sakura, that's your business I guess. But this. This is something you owe me."

"What do you want to hear then, Ino?" I asked in slight irritation.

The tone only caused her to glare, "For you to one, loose that attitude in your voice. And if we're going to start anywhere, let's start when you found out."

Taking a moment to control myself, I said calmly, "I found out the day you had found me outside at the University. I had invited you to lunch because Sakura was supposed to, and you said down to clown."

"What, what's weird about down to clown?" She asked with eyebrows pulling as she shook her head.

I only snorted, "Who the fuck says down to clown anymore?"

"I do," she replied, as if she were offended. I shook my head, but she only started off slowly, "Well now that I think about it, you looked like you had saw death before you left."

"I _had_ saw death," I muttered with a grimace. "You were the last person I wanted to be Alice."

"If anything, you should have found out sooner," she argued, pointing at her hair, "Hello, I said the name fit me perfect. Blond hair blue eyes over here."

"I assumed you meant your curiosity," I said with a frown.

She slipped from her lips as she frowned slightly, "Okay, I can see where you could have gotten confused."

I snorted in amusement.

"Why didn't you tell me..."

Sighing, I answered truthfully, "Because of Sakura."

"Again, have no clue what she has to do with any of this," Ino stated with a frown. "I don't see why it would have been such a big problem."

"Because before I knew it was you, I-" The words cut themselves off as I caught myself. Before I knew it was her, I had... What? With a frown, I began again, "I didn't want Sakura to get the wrong impression. She had been talking about you for weeks before we first met you."

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Wouldn't fucking shut up about you honestly," I muttered.

Ino paused before smiling slightly, "You were getting jealous."

I frowned hard, "I didn't know who you were at first, but when I had found out it was... slightly annoying because she was stalling for no reason. That's all."

"Yeah, alright," she replied, but I knew she hadn't believed me as she made no attempt to hide her pleased smile. Instead she continued, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"When Sakura had finally made a move, I was just going to stop talking to you."

"What?" Her sharp reply snapped my eyes to her. She watched me with an indescribable look, but her eyes reflected hurt, "You were just going to... Disappear?"

I frowned slightly, "I guess if that's how you want to put it. But the echo location fucked me over so..."

"And then what?" She demanded, suddenly sounding angry, "Just pretend we never actually met in the first place?"

"We had met, Ino. Sakura introduced us," I reminded.

"You know what I mean," she snapped, locking eyes with mine as she refused to allow me to look away, "We didn't speak when we hung out. You stayed in your corner most of the time as Sakura and I talked."

"And that doesn't mean anything to you?" I asked, voice flat as I stared at her. "That when you didn't even know it was me, you sat there and spent all your time with her like I hadn't existed. Where's the difference?"

"No," she said furiously, her eyes swirling into a storm, "You don't get to be upset when I didn't even know _who you were_. Going the extra mile to tell me not to message when there was company when _you're_ the company."

"Who said I was upset-"

"You think you have to say it?" She asked as she cut me off, glare hard, "You don't get to pretend I don't know you anymore, Tayuya-"

"Either way Ino," I bit out, cutting her off with a hard frown, "It doesn't matter. You would have lived."

"And who gives you the right to fucking say?" The question was harsh and clipped, causing me to stop talking. I watched her, confused where her irritation had sprouted from, but didn't have time to figure it out. With barely parted lips, she moved to stand as she muttered, "Whatever. I'm going to shower. Make yourself at home."

A sigh passed my lips while she placed the still burning blunt on top of the ashtray. When she didn't so much as glance back to me, I felt a dull ache in my chest. It wasn't guilt that had me snatching her wrist as I stood, it was uneasiness.

"I figured I'd have to console Sakura about this if she found out. I didn't think I'd have to spend extra time on it with you," I muttered as I pulled her told me.

She took a step back closer, but refused to look at me. Dragging her fingers through her hair, she said, "You don't. I'm over it."

"Don't lie to me," I said quietly, moving to catch her eyes but she wouldn't let me. I frowned, "Ino."

"Let me go shower, Tayuya."

It took everything within me to let my hand fall, but with it empty it only tightened into a fist as I watched her walk away. Rubbing my eyes, I moved back to the couch and sat down.

By the time I had finished the rest of the blunt, she had still not returned.

As more time passed, I grew restless. In attempts to keep still, I leaned back into the couch, but as I closed my eyes all I could see was her and my chest constricted at the sight. Unable to take it, I stood and strode to what I assumed was her door.

Before I could knock, she had opened.

"Oh," she slipped out in surprise as she stopped mid stride. Eyes coming to mine, she watched me curiously.

I frowned as I looked down at her, "I'm sorry."

The simple apology caught her off guard. Her blink was forced out of surprise, and for a moment she just held my eyes. Eventually a small smile tugged at her lips as she brought her hand towards the top of my head. Rustling my hair my, she mumbled, "Dork. I wasn't going to leave you out here all night. It's fine."

How transparent I was with her made me restless, but as her nails scratched my scalp I only stood there and held her eyes. Within seconds she paused her movements before suddenly pulling her hand away. For the second time tonight she tore her eyes away as she said softly to herself, "God, what the fuck."

I watched her quietly, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes caught mine again before she shook her head and moved past me. But as she did, she laced her fingers around mine before gently tugging me along, "Nothing. Come on. Maybe if we smoke another we can both manage to pass out tonight."

* * *

(1) A personal song my boy herself picked when asked what her Anima song would be. As you know, Temari is based off of her, so this gives it a very indepth and real view. Appreciate you contributing to the cause homie. Woof swuaddd.

 **Again, I almost want to apologize for taking so long but lmfao. I rapid updated so quick these past few days for this reason I guess. I went ahead and let last chapter sit for a day as I took some direction on the story. After hitting that one scene I was building up to, I had to find a new goal.**

 **So there you have it, not much going on, but kinda small shit revealed if you pay attention. How Tayuya's and Sakura's relationship is. How Ino feels about Tayuya's plan to just leave. How Tayuya never answered the damn question.**

 **Pay attention to that. I want you to literally notice that. Because lol. Just watch.**

 **Anyway there you go. I have a day off today, and it's pretty early, so I just might post today seeing as I work for the next few days straight.**

 **[** ** _Shycadet; Hey. Yeah you right there. Do me a solid homie, leave a review. Look, I'm good for it. Couple years ago, I ran for president. It was legit._** **]**

 **[** _ **Shycadet; The poll ratings plunged when I allowed a story to literally suffocate and die tho. Finished it out of request.**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Shycadet; I hear, til the day, that Kat is still hurt**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Shycadet; Loves. Out!**_ **]**

 **[** _ **User Disconnected**_ **]**


	13. Anima Project 13

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Bac-_ ]

[ _*Overide code accepted*_ ]-[ _API;Actived_ ]

[ _Launching Initiative_ ] [ _Accessing Archive_ ] [ _Loading Files_ ]

[ _API_ _;Access code accepted_ ]

[ _Welcome **Beta** to the Anima Project Initiative; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{You _are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing:~ArchivedSoul;Tenten~_ **velvetears** - **share the throne (prod. alex trevelyan & third-mind)**}

I left Ino's house early that morning, before the sun had barely gotten the chance to rise. Kankuro had decided to take the bullet in driving me home, and he mostly yawned and muttered sleepily the entire way. But as we made the long drive, he didn't once question anything that happened yesterday.

And I didn't once bother speaking about it.

Instead I stared out the window mostly as I listened to Ino's song in the on earbud that I had placed in. At some point I had closed my eyes, and it wasn't until Kankuro was tugging my beanie down to my nose that I realized we had made it. Despite him sticking his finger in my ears as I tried to unbuckle and swat him away at the same time, I turned and thanked him genuinely.

Of course, he only waved me off and told me to hit him up later.

As he drove off, I didn't bother walking into the building. Instead I walked to the nearest open fast food and grabbed two breakfast sandwiches. It wasn't until after I had the bag slinging in my left hand that I went up the stairs of the building, song still playing in my ears.

At the door, I paused. Not because I was nervous about what was to come, but uneasy about what I could be at the other end of the door. I didn't care about cleaning up the mess, I was concerned about the look on Sakura's face as I did.

Torn.

Like she couldn't convince herself that she was stable.

Tightening my fingers around the knob, I stepped inside.

It was dark. By now it was rounding eight in the morning with the sun brimming just over the mountains, but the balcony door shades were pulled. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, my feet moving me automatically as the door shut behind me, my gaze wandered in front of me.

There, on the couch, laid Sakura. Her arm fell over the side along with her leg, as she laid on her back with her chest rising and falling peacefully. Beside her were a litter of what I assumed was the rest of the alcohol in the kitchen, and an empty trashcan.

But besides that, everything was... normal.

I moved towards the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter. As I stepped back towards the living room, I heard a soft sound. My eyes wandered down the hall as I watched her door parted open spill a faint flickering light. Just beyond it, the quiet voices of a TV hummed in the background.

I frowned slightly with a glance back at Sakura's sleeping figure, knowing that she had probably left it to create the illusion that someone was here.

Brushing away from the creeping feeling of guilt, I moved towards the hall to turn off what she had left on. But as I grew closer, my breath began to grow short. It wasn't until I was a few feet away that I saw the sprinkles of glass shying right outside her door, and when I had finally reached it I felt my chest constrict.

It was completely destroyed.

Everything.

The TV, the mirror, bed, lampost, night stand-

I shut the door as I took in an unsteady breath.

My eyes shut on their own as I stood there, fingers slowly aching as they curled tighter around the door knob. I attempted to take less shallow breaths, but with my eyes shut I could envision what happened last night. I could see her standing there, struggling to control her shaking as she hurled something else across the room.

[ _Ino Y; And here I thought I was going to have a wake and bake buddy... don't know why *eyeroll*_ ]

Ino's message brought me back from... wherever I had drifted off to. I found myself still standing outside of Sakura's door, not knowing how much time had passed. Pulling my fingers away from the door, I moved back down the hall and to the kitchen.

 _[You; Smoke one for me._ ]

[ _Ino Y; Or you could have stayed long enough to do it yourself._ ]

[ _Ino Y; How did it go..._ ]

As I stopped in front of the balcony door, I gave Sakura one more glance before pulling them open. The bright light shining through was enough for her to flinch her awake. She was slow to open her eyes, but when she did the first coherent sound to leave her lips was a groan. Her hand came to her eyes, but then ventured to her head as if she were attempting to hold it together.

"How you feeling slugger," I muttered as I tossed the bag to her.

It landed on her stomach with a soft thud as she laid there in pain. Eventually she replied weakly, "Like complete fucking shit."

"Yeah, I figured," I commented as I crossed the room and sat on the couch. It was quiet as she finally began to sit up. Her eyes didn't lift to mine as she opened the bag and glanced inside. As she looked, I mumbled, "Their both yours."

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

Again, it was quiet.

She began to unwrap her sandwiches as I sat there, phone in my hands.

[You; _She's hung over._ ]

 _{Ino Y; Poor thing. I hope you brought her breakfast._ ]

"You just going to sit there all day?" Sakura mumbled.

I gave her a look before moving to stand, "Nah dude. I'm not. So I hope you figure it out soon." Yet even as I said it, even as I walked to my room, I think we both knew I was lying.

"Was she telling the truth?" She asked as turned into the hall.

"Get your mind straight Sakura, and then find the balls to look me in my eyes and ask to my fucking face," I replied before shutting my door.

My fists tightened as I stood at the other end of it.

 _[Ino Y;_ _So you guys haven't talked yet?_ ]

[ _You; No._ ]

[ _Ino Y; Oh... Well tell me how it goes, okay? I'm nervous._ ]

She wouldn't be getting the news anytime soon.

Neither would I.

xXx

The days that passed, drifted. I spent most of them quiet with my headphones in, listening to the same song over and over. I was trying to fill the silence, the one that settled the very second I was left in a room with Sakura. The rides to school and back were deafening, the smoke session unbearable, the apartment suffocated with quiet.

And yet...

Every time I put my headphones in, I left one out.

Every time she passed, I gave extra attention.

Every frown, sigh, and tightening of her fingers I noticed, because I liked to torture myself with the idea that out of all those slight movements, a hesitant few words would be added.

But they never came... And we sat like that for a week...

The days that passed, drifted.

And along with them, so did I.

"Tayuya..."

Ino's soft voice brought me back to her apartment as I sat on her couch, her beside me. As my eyes pulled to hers, she watched me quietly, the smallest of frowns on her lips. I gave her a weak smile, "Sorry."

"You keep doing that," she replied softly, a sigh passing before she repeated, "I said, how are you and Sakura?"

"The same," I answered, leaving it at that.

She frowned even more, "Are you thinking about approaching her?"

"No."

She began to grow frustrated, but with another breath she had managed to control herself. Shifting, she tried gently, "Maybe you should. I don't think you should let this sit for another week."

"It isn't up to me, Ino," I muttered as I wandered my eyes back ahead.

"You say that, but it can be."

She didn't understand.

People who wandered the sea always took their time wandering back.

I would know. My forest overlooked the ocean.

"Tayuya..."

I blinked, moving my gaze to hers, "Yeah?"

Her fingers curled at her lap as she said softly, "Stay with me...please."

I frowned before moving to rub my eyes, muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm trying."

"Try harder," I heard her whisper, and a small smile pulled my lips. "You've been coming here all week doing the same thing. I'm sick of it.. . And I miss you."

The ache in my chest was solid and dense as I kept my eyes shut. As I managed to speak around it, I mumbled "You can't say shit like that."

"Why? Scared I'll get too close?"

The comment was snide and I felt the jab but simply attempted to ignore it. Despite what she said that night, she still held animosity about my plans to leave her hanging on Anima. And since then, she couldn't seem to stand whenever I got distant in general, as if she couldn't be sure I'd dart off.

But at this point, I don't think I could have found the energy to. She was the only thing keeping me grounded. Despite my cool demeanor, I was slowly beginning to wear down and I could tell by how often I was drifting off, a bad habit that never seemed to go away. Moving from place to place detached me, and often I found myself floating to get by.

Sakura was the first anchor I found.

And nauseating enough, Ino was slowly forming into the second. It didn't help when she said shit like that.

"Tayuya." The short clipped way she called my name as if she had control over me, caused me to smile.

Because I liked to play along that she did.

"I'm here, princess," I muttered, pulling my fingers from my eyes as I slipped my gaze to her. She sat there, looking like the annoyed brat she was known to be from time to time. Sighing, I shifted close to her, "Don't give me that look. How do you want me to apologize?"

"By paying attention," she muttered under her breath, looking away from me as I began to stare too long, "And could you stop that."

"What?" I asked with a smile, my eyes trailing her fingers as they brushed across her neck nervously.

"Being intolerable," she said, causing me to laugh as I leaned back onto the couch. "Oh yeah, laugh it up. Meanwhile every time you look me in the eyes, I feel like I'm having my soul examined."

I shrugged, "You have very pretty eyes. It's not my fault."

"Well thanks, but you really don't have to stare."

As I glanced at her, I muttered, "Maybe I want to..."

This time as our eyes caught, she held them for moments longer than she was known to before her fingers curled in her lap and she suddenly stood. My eyes wandered her movements, lingering on the blush warming her cheeks. Her fingers then combed through her hair as she announced, "I'm going to go shower."

"And leave me out here by myself?" I asked as I watched her.

She refused to face me as she said nervously, "You'll be fine."

"But I'll miss you."

Her small intake of breath brought a flicker of feeling within my chest as she stood there. For a single second, she didn't make another sound. But after pausing, she turned and narrowed her eyes at me, "You're fucking with me, aren't you?"

A smile pulled my lips.

"God. No wonder you have no fucking friends. Dick," she grumbled as she stormed off.

I laughed, knowing it was in good nature.

After a few minutes of her being gone, my eyes wandered my phone.

I unlocked it, knowing what I'd find but unable to help myself anyway.

Not a single notification.

The gang was most likely smoking right now, doing their usual ritual... Our little ritual. It was hard to remind myself I was apart of the finely stitched group when it came to times like this and the feeling that came with it. Like I was seconds from being left behind, like I had been by everyone else before I had met Sakura.

But they have been friends since elementary school.

And while we were all practically family, when it came to a scrap between the two of us, it I was like I was hung off to the side. Within the hour I'll get a text from Sakura saying she was about to head out and asking where I was.

Not because she was checking on me like she usually did when I was quiet.

Not to demand that I be more social and hang out with everyone like she always did when I isolated myself.

But because, whether we liked it or not, at the end of the night.

We lived together.

I tossed my phone away, hoping the distance would ward off the feeling that was begin to spread like poison.

"So hey, listen," Ino began as she came back. Her towel hung from her shoulder as she wore an over-sized shirt and shorts as she dried her hair casually. "I had a fun idea that you would most definitely enjoy."

I began to frown, wondering who the shirt had belonged to. The sleeves slipped at her shoulders, but it was only a few sizes bigger than her. Like it was given to her by somebody.

"Yeah, stay with me, it isn't as horrible as it sounds," she said with roll of her eyes, misinterpreting my expression. "But how about you stay the night."

I frowned even more, eyebrows pulling together, "Why?"

She shrugged as her hand fell to her side, "I don't know. Tomorrow is Saturday, I thought it would be fun. I know we probably won't be doing anything together this weekend, so why not?"

Shifting, and attempting to tear my eyes away from her shirt, I muttered, "That isn't a good idea."

"No it is, you're just being a kill joy," she retorted, rolling her eyes again, "Come on, it'll be fun. We can watch a movie, I have like two bottles of wine in the fridge because I have an honest to god problem, and yesterday I made the mistake of going shopping while I was high so I literally have all the snacks you could ever dream of. Mom would be severely disappointed."

I laughed at her random tidbit of truth but gave her a look. As much as I tried to put in thought to her proposal, I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to her shirt once more. Frowning, I asked before I could pull back the words, "Who's shirt is that?"

She blinked, "What?"

But already I was snapping out of it. Frowning at my own lack of self control, I didn't bother to repeat myself. But it hadn't mattered. Ino had already began to look down at herself, pulling the shirt away from her as she examined it. After a moment, she shrugged, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure it's from my dad's work or something. He's works for a company that makes custom shirts. It's a majestic choice of work, a place of hope and dreams. Who else makes monster triple X sizes?"

Her second truth tidbit washed the sudden feel of irritation away. With it disappearance left an uneasy sense of instability. A moment later, she blinked as a thought struck her. With a sudden pulling smile, she accused, "Oh, now this is rare. You were jealous?"

Rare as in nonexistent. Since last Saturday I had cut off any extra emotion that wasn't contempt when Ino was involved. But unfortunately, I hadn't done it as well I would have liked. My eyes pulled away as I muttered, "Just wondering, that's all."

"If you're going to slip up at least be able to recover," Ino taunted while taking a step towards me, leaning down as she asked softly, "Do you want me all for your self? Is that it?"

My fists tightened as I sat there, resisting the urge to say yes. That I had wanted her within my sight and at least a foot separating her from everyone, but it was because, for a lack of a better term, I was selfish in nature. A few seconds afterwards, a smirk crossed her lips, "Yeah, paybacks a bitch right?"

I watched with steady eyes, "You love fucking with fire."

" _You_ play these games. _You_ throw the gauntlet," she accused with a point as she pulled away. "Now seriously, are you going to stay over or what?"

I sighed with a shrug, "Sounds fine to me."

"Great, because I already have a movie in mind," she said before darting off. After a few moments, she wandered back while holding the movie behind her, "Are you prepared to be amazed?"

"Completely excited," I muttered with an amused smile pulling my lips.

"Good, this movie is about to destroy all your feels."

She tossed me the dvd before moving to grab snacks. I read the title with a frown of curiosity as she did so.

 _The Iron Giant_.

Wonder if it was any good.

* * *

(1) - I like to think that Tenten daydreams about sharing her throne to those worthy enough. We all know who she's thinking of.

 **Okay posting quickly before work so don't have much time to say alot. All that's happening right now is that steady pace moving us froward that was there BEFORE shit popped off, so various things have to set up once more.**

 **Now that we've reached this point, Ino and Tayuya will be spending time together. While it seems that Sakura and the gang are on their own little end. Until things get settled, it's a bit awk to work with because there isn't much to do but despite that I have plans. But don't worry. Should be wrapping up all of this shit by next chapter at least. And the growing experience Anima as well.**

 **[ _Shycadet; Anyway read review, tell me what you think. I'm off to do a mind numbing job, hopefully I have a lot of time to scheme_.]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Loves! Out!_ ]**

 **[ _User Disconnected_ ]**


	14. Anima Project 14

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Bac-_ ]

[ _*Overide code accepted*_ ]-[ _API;Actived_ ]

[ _Launching Initiative_ ] [ _Accessing Archive_ ] [ _Loading Files_ ]

[ _API_ _;Access code accepted_ ]

[ _Welcome **Beta** to the Anima Project Initiative; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing; ~ArchivedSoul;Kakashi Hatake~ **Mads Björn - White Trees**_ }

"This is your final chance to submit a statement," the man in the suit said in a low rumbling tone as he sat at his desk, shuffling around papers. "Fuck the basketball team, Tayuya. If she really did attack you-"

"Nothing happened," I repeated, expression neutral as I stood there.

The dean frowned.

"I know your lying, but if you refuse to submit a statement it's not my problem," he sighed as he grabbed a sheet from a random pile on his desk, "Sign this, and you'll get the copy statement in the mail. I guess another athlete get's off the hook."

"Don't sound too excited about it, Kakashi,"I muttered as I bent down, signing my name on the flat bold line.

He only gave me a bored look before kicking his feet on his desk lazily, "The lack of excitement pairs with the lack of surprise. Whatever it takes to get our boys and girls into nationals, as always."

"They didn't put me up to this," I said as I pushed the paper to him

He leaned over to take it with a lazy glance at my signature, "Sure. And I'm a goose." There was a pause between us, a passing of seconds where neither of us said anything. Eventually he glanced up, asking, "How was that? My jokes getting better?"

I snorted, cracking a small smile, "No. Who is she?"

He heaved a sigh, leaning back into his chair as he muttered, "A girl who likes jokes."

"Cute," I commented, moving to grab my bag, "Little does she know you're terrible at them."

"All my life I had to fight," Kakashi muttered as he kicked his feet back onto the desk. His gaze showed true despair as he stared towards the ceiling. But with a perking smile, he wandered his gaze back to me, "But I don't mind fighting for this. She... thinks my jokes are funny anyway."

I had moved to the door as he was talking, but the comment had paused as my fingertips brushed across the handle. Glancing back to him, I asked randomly, "How did you guys meet?"

His lips perked slightly, "Anima, as odd as it sounds."

My fingers tightened around the handle at his answer. Turning to open it, I called, "Keep working on those jokes, Kakashi. I'll see you later."

"Chow."

X

[ _API Objective; Answer the following_ ] – [ _Is it possible to lie without saying a word?_ ] [ _Yes_ ] [ _No_ ]

Cheeky little shit.

[ _Answer Registered;_ _ **API Points**_ _received_ ]

[ _Congratulations_ Tayuya Noryma _you have achieved_ _ **100 API Points**_ _; API Beta Archive Store Unlocked_ ]

"So that's it?" Ino asked in disbelief, finally snapping out of her stunned silence.

I glanced up from my phone with an raised eyebrow, "Yeah...?"

"We've been stressing this entire time, and just like that Sakura is... fine. She won't lose her scholorship. She won't get suspended. Everything is. Fine." she said, as if saying it out loud would clarify the situation, but she only sat there with digging eyebrows and a tugging frown. "That... was anti climatic."

"Funny how it all works out," I agreed with a small snort, eyes wandering back to my phone screen as I shrugged, "Dean thought there was something fishy, like I got bullied or paid off to do it."

"Honestly, I would to," I heard her comment from across the table, "They hear about twenty people say that you were charged at, but by the time they get to you your saying nothing happened. You _sound_ bought out."

A smile pulled my lips as I scrolled down my screen and mumbled, "Yeah well, whatever it takes to keep the idiot out of trouble."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ino shift, glancing around with a curious frown on her lips like the little Alice she was. Eyebrows coming together, she looked at me and started slowly, "I don't know why, but I feel like I've been here before. And I'm not talking last week, I'm talking about another life time or so."

"Believe in that stuff?" I asked curiously, gaze wandering what was I assumed the Beta Archive store. My interest sprung over the fact that I hadn't even known it had existed. I didn't even know I was collecting points towards the Anima Project Initiative, but towards the general store where you can promote your song and get new settings.

"I feel like there are reasons dejavu kinda hits you so hard," Ino answered with another glance around, "I'm serious, I don't know why, but I feel like I've really been here... with Sakura."

My eyes suddenly snapped to hers in attention.

She bit her lip as her eyes continued to wander, "I feel like I've met her here before... Lifetimes ago."

A frown pulled my lips as I looked away, ignoring the friction sparking within my chest as my fingers tightened around my phone.

"And I think... I think whatever coffee shop that was here before closed down... And for whatever reason, I feel like Sakura and I was there when it happened."

Ino then suddenly turned back ahead with a shrug and a bored expression, "Weird. Who knows." Just like that, she lost interest as I continued to scroll through the API Archive store with hum in a response. For a moment there wasn't much else said before she began, "So... gonna tell the girl you'll talk to her later or going to have me sitting here talking to my self all day?"

My eyebrows came together as I looked up at her. With a bland look, I said, "I'm listening."

"No you aren't, but it's fine," she said with another shrug, this time looking away as she sipped on her coffee and pulled her phone towards her.

I frowned. "Yeah I am. I'm listening to you ramble about her as much as she did when you guys first met." The statement came out toneless, but couldn't be mistaken for apathy.

Her eyes caught mine soon after, and I knew she picked up I was annoyed. With a small frown, she bit her lip before adding, "Sorry. You guys haven't talked for like a week and a half and I keep bringing her up."

But that wasn't the cause of my unreasonable irritation. What annoyed me was the tone she had taken speaking about past lives and meeting once. The comments sounded wistful and far away as she spoke Sakura's name, and that's what bothered me.

That fucking tone as if she were slowly falling more into her.

I shifted, feeling even more annoyed at the thought as I mumbled, "It's whatever. Just drop it."

She sighed, chin falling to her palm as she looked away while carefully avoiding my eyes. As her fingers curled at her chin, her gaze far out the window next to us, I found my hand under the table curling as well.

I had hurt her feelings.

With a tightening of my jaw, I watched her as I muttered, "I'm sorry."

She only hummed in response.

"Ino."

Maybe I wouldn't have felt so jealous if I hadn't felt like I had possession over her. She was merely my friend, the only other soul who seemed to talk and deal with me as easily and freely as Sakura. But it was hard to convince myself of that during moments like these. During the times I called out her name in a short clipped way as if I had power over her.

And how she lifted her eyes to me at the command, as if she liked playing along that I did.

I caught her gaze with a small frown as I repeated, "I'm sorry."

She watched me for a moment with her clear blue eyes before looking away as a small smile lingered her lips. "It's okay," she replied softly.

Feeling slightly less guilty, I wandered my attention back to my phone.

"I love how you feel the need to apologize right away," I heard her mutter.

I shrugged, "I don't like things to sit."

She hummed in response.

A moment passed before she spoke again.

"You know, I didn't mention it then because we were in the middle of watching the movie, but as we were I got this... other feeling." As she began quietly, almost hesitantly, I paused to pay careful attention. By her careful choice of words, I knew it wasn't something she could stomach repeating. "It felt like... it wasn't the first time you and I have seen that movie together before."

At the revelation, I lifted my eyes to her as she sat there with her fingers carefully brushing her bang behind her ear. With a glance at me, she said, "I get these feelings a lot and I'm used to keeping them to myself. And I haven't told you, but I feel it so much more with you. And I think that's why it's so hard... I just mean it feels like we haven't _just_ met. It feels like... we knew each other."

I watched her as she struggled to string the right words together, my eyes growing wide. As her features continued to look strained, her gaze avoiding mine as she nervously slipped her bang behind her ear once again, I realized she was being serious.

And not only that, she was self conscious.

Ino Yamanaka didn't get self conscious. She was curious, blunt, and had a habit of telling a mouthful of truths about herself and her life, like right now, but she was never once self conscious about it.

My chest nearly caved at her nervous glance at me.

"Maybe that's the reason we get along so well, because we actually did know each other," I offered in a mumble as I pulled my eyes back down, heart thudding steady and hard at the as I attempted to control myself. Clearing my throat, I went on, "I don't have very many friends so... we must be friends for that reason."

There was silence for a moment before I heard Ino breath out a small smile, "Yeah... I guess you're right."

Fuck.

I couldn't make it through another one of those. No amount of taught self control could get me through it. Attempting to shake off whatever feeling that had seized my heart just moments before, I glanced back at my phone with a blink and a frown.

In a distracted tone, I muttered in surprise, "Hey, did you know you could buy back your privacy control privileges with points from the beta program? What the fuck... I can buy back my echo location privileges too."

She took a breath to answer, but was stopped short when her phone rang. "Hello?... Yeah she's with me... Oh- alright... Oh no it's fine really... I promise you aren't dragging me into anything. I've been baby sitting her all week."

I frowned slightly. Baby sitting me? Here I thought it was the other way around, as if I was the one here entertaining her.

"Yeah we'll be right over. Okay see you soon, bye." Ino hung up and smiled tooth-achingly sweet at me, "So... how are you feeling about an adventure?"

"Not exactly feeling it at all, really," I muttered truthfully with a narrowed look.

"Great, so we'll just go ahead and be on our way," she said, pulling out her purse and digging for her wallet.

I sighed, moving to stand as I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket. Leaving some bills on the table, I gave Ino and look when she attempted to pay for her coffee. She only rolled her eyes, but the pleased little look on her face didn't go unnoticed. Little Alice loved to be spoiled.

And for some reason, I loved doing it.

I didn't bother asking very many questions when we hoped into her car and left the coffee shop. My own ideas were already brewing on where we were headed, and a part of me dreaded it. Not because I was nervous, not because I didn't know how to act, but because I didn't feel like sitting there almost being forced to participate in the conversations with Sakura no longer speaking to me. I almost wanted to jump in, to speak, but found myself always sitting there without getting any words out.

The feeling just bummed me out, but I guess it couldn't have been too terrible. At least this time Ino was coming along.

As long as I had one anchor there, I would be fine.

X

"Ayy sport! It's been awhile," Kankuro greeted loudly at the door, already smelling of green and alcohol as he threw his arm over my shoulder, "I missed you, friend. Kiba is sore company when it comes to smoke talk."

I smiled slightly as I shrugged him off, "It's good to see you too loser."

As Kankuro did a second loud greeting for Ino, I stepped inside and saw the rest of the gang in Temari's living room. Tenten was already moving to tackle me and Kiba grinned, shouting, "Hell yeah, now it's a kickback! We even prerolled. Let's go."

Their enthusiasm caught me off guard, but I managed to stand my ground as I caught Tenten just as she jumped to me. She grinned as her legs wrapped around my waist, "Okay, but really I'm the one that's missed you the most."

"I don't doubt it for a second," I joked to her with a small smile. She gave me sweet smile before hopping off of me. Lacing her fingers with mine, she pulled me further into the apartment. II wondered if she knew I didn't have the heart to do it myself.

Because in the corner, who hadn't bothered to so much as glance towards me, was Sakura. And it was hard to ignore her as easily as she was me.

"How you feeling, kid? Think you can handle a sit down around the ol' camp fire?" Temari asked as I was dragged closer.

I gave a small snort, "I can still out smoke anyone here."

"Sounds like a bet to me," Kankuro walked by with a grin and a wink, "You're on. I've been waiting for you to get back so I can smoke you out."

Not even in his wildest dreams could he think of out smoking me, but I was feeling in a good mood. The time away from them almost forced me to forget the reasons why I liked hanging with them, but now that I was back the old feeling began to jolt back to life.

"Alright, I'll buy your next stash if you win," I said with a comfortable smirk.

"Oh, you smug little shit watch out. I can always go for a new stash," Kiba joined in with a grin, "I'm in."

"Friendly wagers are always up my alley," Ino comment wandering next to me and Tenten. She gave me a small smile, "And I always love dethroning kings."

"Alright, we're all in then," Temari announced with a smile, "Rules are; the first person to tap out buys the next person to drop out stash and so forth until the only one remains. Last person standing also gets a stash from all the losers."

"Ooh, a chance to be an actual princess," Tenten said eagerly, "I can't wait to rule on my thrown of green."

"For the love of god, someone keep Tenten from winning." The statement came from Sakura as she finally wandered over. She spared me one glance before muttering, "I'm in."

A small smile pulled my lips, "Great, now I have some actual competition."

It's funny how natural it was for the gang to continue to shit talk and laugh in good nature, as if there was nothing heavy in the air at all. As if everything was the same. I guess it wasn't such an outlandish thing, if anything it was close enough to normal than it had been in awhile.

Sakura said two words to me.

That was enough of a cause to fall right back into step like before.

My phone began to buzz as everyone shifted to take their seats. As they moved, I saw my screen brighten as I brought it to my line of sight.

[ _API Objective; Answer the following_ ] – [ _Past_ ] [ _Present_ ] or [ _Future_ ]

I frown tugged my lips as I hovered over my answer.

"Let's go chump, unless you're chickening out," Kankuro called as I continued to stand there.

Pressing my answer, I looked up with a smile, "Eager to lose money?"

"Eager to put you on your ass, that's what," he grumbled.

I laughed as I moved to sit next to Ino, eyes wandering the coffee table with a small smile. Only way to have a proper camp fire was with lots of smoke.

And they had enough blunts to hot box the entire room.

X

While I was relieved to know that Sakura could manage more than a few words to me, the rest of the night was... patience thinning.

The muttering comments under her breath proved that she still wasn't feeling my company, but I attempted to ignore her for my own sake. Sakura was one of the few that could manage to worse out of me, and I strained to retain myself from saying things I knew I would regret later.

While Sakura's fits could be contained with a shot to the kidneys, a knee to the ribs, and the patience to tire her out.

My words struck and lingered when I wasn't careful with no way to ever reel them back.

Despite Kankuro's big talk, he fell off third. Kiba was first, and Tenten was second; she pouted the entire time. Temari fell off forth, and Sakura tapped out at number five, leaving only me and Ino left.

My eyes were low as I took another puff.

"Christ, they are like a power plants," Kankuro grumbled as he stood up, "I'm going to get some fucking air."

"Same, fuck someone lose so we can open up a fucking window," Temari said as she stood as well, "Come on Kankuro let's grab a couple of beers from across the street."

"Great, I got the fucking munchies," Kiba said in a sleepy mumble as he moved to join them.

"I wanna come too," Tenten said eagerly, but Temari turned and rustled her hair as she replied, "You stay here and see how wins between Ino and Tayuya."

Tenten instantly began to pout, but agreed to write down what she wanted before they left.

"Tap out before I collapse a lung," Ino complained, moving to stand and stretch. Combing her hair back, she muttered out, "Let's take five before I die."

"Agreed," I said a bit too eagerly as I leaned forward and tapped out the burning blunt, the one of many we had left to smoke.

"Tenten, can I make a sandwich?" Ino asked with a yawn.

Tenten beamed, "Come on, let's both make one."

As Ino was dragged off, the room fell quiet. Sakura had been on the other end of the couch I was sitting on, messing with her phone quietly. Despite all her previous comments, I found myself frowning with enough motivation to ask, "You gonna keep this up all night, man?"

"Keep what up," Sakura only muttered in reply, not bothering to look up from her phone.

I sighed, looking back ahead, "Alright, whatever."

"Nah really, acting like what?" She pressed, putting her phone away to give me a look, "Like my best friend refuses to answer whether she slept with my ex or not."

I frowned hard as I wandered my eyes to hers, "Gained some courage, huh?"

"More like I'm done waiting around to see if you had the balls to tell me if you did to my face," Sakura replied back smoothly, but her calm tone didn't hide the bite in her words.

She was even brave enough to hold my eyes as she said it.

"Careful Sakura," I warned in a low voice.

She only smiled in that fake friendly grin she gave to all her other little friends that didn't know her half as well as I did. The gesture irritated me more than it should have as she stood in a lazy sort of way. "For what? We're just having a conversation."

"No, you're aiming for a fight," I muttered, holding her eyes as she turned to me.

Slipping her hands in her pockets, she smiled once more, "Nah, I'm aiming for an answer."

"There was no question," I replied, jaw growing tight, "And I'm telling you, don't make there be one."

"Why not just answer then, Tayuya?" She asked with an encouraging smile.

My fists tightened as I bit out, "Because if I do, that means you honestly had to ask in the first place."

Her smile faltered slightly.

But I stood.

"But no really, tell me what you think happened that night Sakura," I said casually, but my eyes were steady on hers as I stood just a few feet away. My fingers were tightening into unsteady fists as I began to feel neglected anger begin to stir and form. Yet calmly, I pressed, "Seriously, forget who you're talking to just long enough to tell me what you think fucking happened."

Sakura stood there, posture growing rigid as she stared at me. We held each others eyes the entire moment silence settled between us, and during those quiet seconds I wondered if she could see the anger right beneath the surface I was struggling to hold back.

I wondered if knew how much rode on this.

How much her response meant to the core of our friendship.

To the fragile glass like trust we had managed to keep intact over the years.

I tried, so many times, to convince myself she hadn't when she parted her lips. Yet right then and there, as she spoke, I felt body begin to shake in rage.

"Just tell me you didn't Tay... that's all I want to hear."

I began to black out, I could feel it. My vision grew dark, everything overcasting with a shadow of rage, and I felt mind slowly shutting down.

But right before that moment, a voice came.

"You have to be fucking kidding me."

The harsh tone snapped me of the harsh reaction. I found myself blinking before watching as Ino as she stormed in, a look of fury on her face indicated she had heard everything as she stood in front of Sakura with fury crashing like waves, "No, you literally have to be joking. You're going to sit there and seriously wonder if your _best friend_ slept with your ex, meanwhile earlier today she was the only one backing your bull shit story that you didn't attack her at the party."

She poked at Sakura's chest, causing her fists to curl. I watched her closing, eyeing any sudden movements.

"That's right. While you've been treating her like complete fucking trash, she's been having _your_ back. Because that's what _best friends do._ " Ino continued with a glare up at Sakura, "I feel like I just fucking met you guys and even I don't think Tayuya would do something like that to you. You two idiots are the closest best friends I've ever met. But you sitting there, having the audacity to ask, is literally shredding that apart. So snap out of it Sakura, seriously, before you lose a fucking friend."

Sakura stood there with her jaw set, glaring at the near wall as Ino finished her outburst. Her curling fists were tightening as she stood there, heaving in slow steady breaths. She looked as if she were truly fighting herself, and for a moment her hands even began to shake.

But then suddenly, her fists fell open, and my eyes caught hers when she finally decided to turn back to me.

As gay as it sounds, my chest constricted at her miserable look.

Eyes falling, she muttered, "I... I don't know man. I'm just... fucked up. As usual... I'm sorry, really. I'm not trying to let something like this get between us. I just- I don't know what I thought."

I stood there, caught off guard.

But slowly, a miserable smile parted my lips, "It's alright man... We're good."

A small smile lifted Sakura's lips before she gained enough nerve to look back up to me. Her arms lifted like the peeps marshmallow she was, but I didn't turn down her hug. I only wrapped my arms around her firmly as I muttered, "About damn time, dude."

But even as I said it. Even as she laughed and apologized again. Even as she grinned at me, an honest to god happy grin, I could only return them with weak smiles. Because her response had still rang at my ears.

And I knew that fragile glass of trust had suffered it's first hairline crack.

* * *

(1) I imagined his song more slow and drifting like, and this was a song that caught my attention.

 **Alright there we go. I'm glad I was able to wrap that up this chapter, cuz we have so many other big things to move onto.**

 **The story is ever changing since I am posting chapter by chapter, so to keep this getting too lengthy, I think it's appropriate to finish up their spat now. Why?**

 **Cuz this isn't it homie. This isn't all of the story. We have. So much. More planned.**

 **I meant to post this last night, but I'm actually working on illustrations for the story. In a very very simple sense. I have a digital tab so I've been having fun drawing what I think my version of Tayuya looks like. My hopes are to share once I make a decent digital drawing of her!**

 **Anyway, moving on forward cuz there's so much to come. We are going to be getting lots more Tayuya and Ino moments which are great cuz I feel like we haven't had as many as I would like. We'll work on that. And Sakura.**

 **Boy. Sakura fucking up.**

 **Shout out to the homie, as always, for helping me work out the story. Woof swuad broham. I appreciate ya. Hang ten.**

 **I have finally managed to receive my invitation from AO3. Unfortunately, haven't a clue how to work it, so give me some time with that.**

 **[ _Shycadet; Read review, tell me what you think! Every ounce of support helps! And I would love to know what you guys like, dislike, and want to see more of!_ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Loves. Out._ ]**

 **[ _User disconnected_ ]**


	15. Anima Project 15

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Bac-_ ]

[ _*Overide code accepted*_ ]-[ _API;Actived_ ]

[ _Launching Initiative_ ] [ _Accessing Archive_ ] [ _Loading Files_ ]

[ _API_ _;Access code accepted_ ]

[ _Welcome **Beta** to the Anima Project Initiative; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing: ~Archived Soul;Ritzuki~_ **blackbear - sometimes i want 2 die** }

"No way, nu uh," Ino said with a glare as I moved towards the door. "When you agreed to come to the bathroom with me, that meant your contracted to one group pic. That's like, girl 101. You know this."

My head fell back as I let out a heavy sigh, stopping in my tracks towards the door "I can tell you're serious."

"Very."

Shaking my head, I turned right around and went right back to her, "Listen princess, I'm tired of all these new laws around here."

She gave me a shrug, "Not my fault you spoil me."

My eyes narrowed slightly with a small tug at my lips, "Because you're just a toothache to deal with otherwise."

"Aw, you really think I'm that sweet?" She said with a big pulling smile.

"Brat," I muttered, moving to stand next to her as she positioned her phone. I didn't bother to join her antics and it peeved her to no end. With a final huff, she glared at me. I gave her a raise of my eyebrow, but she only tightened her gaze before moving behind me. Wrapping her arm around my shoulder, she peaked over as she viewed us in the mirror. Grabbing her phone, she said, "Fine, you want to stand there like a pillar, I'll just hang on you then."

A small smile cracked my lips in amusement just as she snapped the photo. Pulling away she viewed it before beaming, "Aw, I love it."

"Let me see," I said, moving towards her but she only jumped away with a glare. "What the hell is your problem?"

"No you don't get to see, miss 'I hate everything fun'. You're not allowed to delete the picture," she said with another heating glare.

I rolled my eyes, "Who said I was going to delete it?"

"Heyy, they wanna know what's taking you guys so long," Tenten called as she wandered in. She looked between us before rushing over, "Oh my god, I want to take pictures too!"

"Oooh, okay, let's take a group pic," Ino said eagerly while grabbing my hand. Yet again, I was dragged towards the mirror.

"Females are ridiculous," I complained under my breath.

"Shut up and look like your having fun," Ino ordered before pulling back up her camera setting.

I stood there until I noticed Ino glaring at me from the selfie view of the phone. My lips pulled into a small smile, her heating glare barely tickling me, and yet again Ino captured the moment perfectly. Instantly Tenten and Ino crowded the phone. I stood on the side, waiting with my hands in my pockets.

Suddenly, Sakura wandered in.

"Hey man, are we gonna leave any time soon or- wait what's this," Sakura stopped as she assessed the situation. Instantly she glared at me, "You fucking kidding me bro. I ask for pics together all the time, and you turn me down saying it's too gay, but you're going to do this to me behind my back?"

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time.

"Nah, wipe the look off your face because we're about to take this picture right now. Let's fucking go," Sakura said, already striding towards us.

"Omg yes, more pictures," Tenten said excitedly as I was forced to huddle up again.

Sakura instantly went to stand behind Ino, wrapping an arm around her waist smoothly. Leaning down, she propped her chin on her shoulder and gave a big grin.

I watched with slight frown.

"Oh, cut it out," Ino said, giving me a look in a mirror, "Smile and have fun."

In the attempts to mask my irritation, I dragged Tenten into my arm while pulling the smoothest smile. Ino's watched a moment longer than she intended before she quickly looked away and smiled for the photo. Just before she took the photo, I began to tickle Tenten's side.

Like the child she was, she was ticklish practically everywhere. She damn near squealed as she attempted to dart away.

"Alright children, that's enough," Temari said tiredly as she came inside the bathroom as well, "Let's fucking go."

Tenten pouted, "But we're taking pictures."

Oh Temari.

How the mighty can fall.

Her slight hesitation, because she was such a soft ass with Tenten, was all the time needed for her to be dragged into the photo as well. What a marshmallow.

"Um, did I hear you guys are taking a picture?" Kiba asked, causing us all to whip our head to him. He stood in the bathroom with a grin, "Cuz you know how much I love pictures when I'm swagging out."

Ino began to laugh as Sakura face twisted, "Boy, you are not swagging in, out, or anywhere around here."

Tenten giggled as Kiba moved to wrestle her.

"I guess I might as well join in to," Kankuro said, wandering in with while tossing Ino a wink, "Get my good side babe."

"Don't call her babe," Sakura said, shoving his shoulder as she swatted Kiba away.

"Alright, if we're going to do this let's fucking go," Temari said forcing everyone towards the mirror, "I like this place, and I swear to god if we get kicked out of another fucking-"

"Okay okay, do it quick," Tenten said rushing Ino as she fumbled with her phone.

"Alright everyone say greeen!"

" _Greeeeennn_."

"Okay I think I got it," Ino said, bringing the phone down.

Everyone began to move to look, but Temari had had enough, "Nope. None of that. We're in the fucking female bathroom. Everyone out. Let's go."

Shuffling in a line like the good elementary school kids we were, we wandered out of the coffee shop and moved towards our cars.

"Ay, hit me up tomorrow," Kiba said as we began to split, "I got nothing going on this weekend."

"Yeah we should go out or something," Tenten agreed eagerly while giving Temari a puppy look, "We've been good recently. We haven't been to a party in awhile."

"It's been like three weeks,"Sakura groaned, but quickly went quiet when Temari glared towards her direction.

Kankuro punched her arm, "It's your fucking fault you idiot."

Sakura went to chase Kankuro as he darted away. Ino wandered towards me as she laughed at them pretend boxing in the street.

"A bunch of children," I muttered, but she only nudged me with a smile as she replied, "But you love them."

A small one slipped my lips as well.

"Uh hello," Kiba said with a huff, "Can you guys pretend I exist for two seconds. About this weekend?"

"Alright sure why not," Temari finally huffed out, grabbing our attention. Tenten stood in front of her with a small smirk, and I gave her a nod in respect. She was the only one in the group that could wear Temari down. "Four twenty is this weekend and it's tradition we go out anyway."

"Holy fuck, how did I forget," Kankuro said excitedly while walking back up, "Aw man, we're about to be broke."

"I just got paid," Sakura muttered miserably. I snorted, and she gave me a glare before flipping me off.

I moved to hit her, but Temari cut in, "Children. Pay the fuck attention. Get to your plugs and prepare to drop some money, because you already know the minimum is heavy."

"Ah shit," I heard Kiba say to himself.

"Well, there goes my lobster dinner I was going to have," Ino huffed to herself beside me.

I smiled slightly, "You were going to have a lobster dinner?"

"Before filling up on their amazing rolls at red lobster? Yes," she replied conversationally.

My smile crept higher as I asked, even though I already knew, "Who were you going to go with?"

She looked at me with blink, "What? I was going to go by myself. But I mean I guess you can come- oh. Wait it's canceled... Fuck." The disappointment on her face was too amusing. A laugh slipped my lips and I saw Sakura peak over at us curiously.

"The text the details in the group message," Temari said as she moved towards her car, "Besides that, make sure you idiots get home safe and prepare for tomorrow."

"Aye aye," Kiba called, throwing out his hand as he moved towards his ride home. He stopped before turning around, demanding, "Are you going to bring your ass or what?"

Kankuro snorted, "Ay keep talking like that and you'll walk."

The threat didn't seem to phase him as they both left.

Tenten must have been in an especially good mood today because she bounced over and kissed my cheek just before moving to give Ino a hug. With that, she bounced off.

"What about me?" Sakura said, hands coming up as she watched Tenten leave. "You fucking spoiled brat."

Tenten only flipped her off.

"Oh she won't forgive you for what you did to her little favorite," Temari joked as she wandered with Tenten, "You know how much she loves Tay."

"But we're cool now," Sakura groaned out.

Temari only shook her head, "Take it from me, Ten will hold on to this for a very, very, long time."

The statement seemed entirely too heavy to be false as she left. Sakura heaved a sigh, "I swear to god I'm always her least favorite."

"It's because you're the least cool," I said, causing Sakura to give me a glare before lunging towards me, but mid launch she stopped. Turning around, she jogged towards Temari while saying, "Fuck, almost forgot."

Ino gave me a look as I merely shrugged. Half the time, I didn't know what the idiot was up to. After a few moments, Sakura jogged back giving me an apologetic look, "My plug is out of town, so I'm going to go with Temari and pick up some. I know you don't feel like doing a run, bet you already have your green ready."

I smiled, "You know me."

She snorted, "Yeah I do. So why don't you go to Ino's crib and chill there and whenever I'm done I'll drive us home."

"Sounds good to me, as long as Ino doesn't mind," I replied giving Ino a glance.

She smiled almost a little too sweetly, "Not at all."

I eyed her before turning back to Sakura, "Alright man, just text me."

"Roger. Shouldn't take me long," she said as she hurried towards her car.

As she left, I followed Ino to hers.

"So guess where we're going," Ino began conversationally as I walked towards the passenger seat. I gave her a look, and she gave me another sweet smile, "You're right, Red Lobster. And you're treating to me to red lobster since you already bought all your green."

I rolled my eyes as I slipped into her car and closed the door. As she began to pull off, I commented, "I never said I'd buy your dinner."

"Oh but you will," she said conversationally as she turned into the main road, "It'll be your apology present."

A smile pulled my lips as I sighed out, "What I did I do wrong now, princess?"

She glanced at me with a frown, "I ask you to take a _one_ picture and you stand there like a pillar but as soon as Tenten shows up your arms are all over her. Hanging off her fucking shoulders and smiling away."

I blinked as I held her eyes just long enough before she looked back ahead to the road. Shaking my head, I leaned into the seat as I muttered, "Now you know better."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"There's nothing for you to be jealous about," I said quietly, giving her flushing cheeks a wandering glance before looking back ahead.

She pushed her bang behind her ear as she muttered, "You say that, but you don't even know what I'm jealous about." I smiled at the way her first response wasn't to defend herself or even lie, but to explain. I wondered if she were honestly unaware of the truth or just preferred to be shrouded in it. Her lips pulled to a frown as she finally continued softly, "You act like you have a personality with everyone but me. You laugh and have fun and smile, but with me..."

I began to frown as well, shifting uncomfortably as I muttered, "They've been around for years. They took me in as I was back then, and I guess that's how I act with you now, but it came with all the moving Ino. I didn't interact with people and I honestly didn't want to." My fingers curled as I wondered why I was still talking. "I moved around but got attached, and that was the reason why I started to drift. To smoke. To act like I do now..."

I paused, glancing at her and the teeth scrapping her bottom lip as she fought what to think.

Looking away again, I muttered, "Your concern shouldn't be with me anyway."

Her soft sigh sounded tired, "And around in circles we go. You can't stand getting closer to anyone who isn't an arm length away."

I rolled my eyes, "You know why I'm being like this."

"No, Tayuya. I don't."

I took in a long breath, eyes going out the window as I sat there for a moment. Eventually I muttered, "I'll buy you dinner."

"Oh I already knew that," she replied, not sounding the least bit surprise.

Still, a small smile pulled my lips.

What a fucking brat.

xXx

Me and Sakura pulled away from the backseat, looking down at both sides to see if anything looked suspicious. Hiding a heavy load of weeds, different rolls, and smoke toys was hard to cover up and we were attempting to be thorough just in case the worse happened on our way to the event.

Giving Sakura a frown, I muttered, "You better drive like you're a fucking grandma."

"Uh fuck no, I'm going to drive like thirty is the max," Sakura replied with a snort, shutting the door. As I slipped into the passenger seat, Sakura settled behind the wheel as she grabbed her phone. After a moment, she laughed, "Okay, so you're not going to believe this. So Ino said she was bringing her friend along right. Again. The one that never shows up."

I clicked on my seat belt as she began to pull off, "Yeah, and?"

"Well the girl is actually going to be here tonight," she said as she pulled onto the main road. "Ino just texted me that their both on their way." I gave Sakura a glance and she caught my eye with a grin, "It's perfect man. You can finally figure out who the mystery girl is that you were supposed to wing man me for."

I had to admit, I was curious. Besides Ino hanging with us, I never really got to see the people she liked to hang around with. Honestly now that I had thought about it, it felt like Ino knew me inside and out.

And I barely scratched her surface.

Turning back forward, I shrugged, "It'll be cool to meet one of her friends. Don't think we have before."

"Yeah, I don't think so either. But listen, I don't know what Ino told the girl so you have to be ready to step up if she's, uh, expecting a little more," Sakura asked, giving me a glance as if wondering I would say no.

I gave her a look, "Dude. We do this all the time. I'll keep her occupied. You don't have to explain it now just like you don't have to explain it then."

She gave a nervous laugh while rubbing her neck, looking away, "Sorry man, I just... It feels too normal you know."

I frowned, giving away a sigh as I muttered, "Yeah... I know."

The silence gave way to the music in the background, and as it did I laid my head back and used the long drive to drift. But as I closed my eyes, I could see hers. Sakura was tearing herself apart, I could see it. Every unsure glance and nervous rub of her neck was a sign of the cracks starting to breach the surface.

She lost control. Yet again.

She felt unstable. And yet again I had to convince her she wasn't.

Her guilt was suffocating her. And yet again, I had to save a girl who thought she wanted to drown.

And I would do it for a life time if she needed me to...

And in the next.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, the lock screen blurred my vision as a box hovered it.

[ _API_ _Assessment_ ; _Answer the previously asked_ ] – [ _Love_ ] or [ _Trust_ ]

I stared at the question, my heart thudding in my chest.

I'm not sure why out of all times Anima's awareness caught my attention, but it had. More than once I felt it had it was prompted by emotion and thought. But this time something about it shifted my chest.

And for the first time, I read the question based off of the moment not simply in general.

 _If you lived for lifetimes would you rather have Love or Trust?_

Hesitating for a moment, I pressed my answer.

[ _Answer Registered; Fraction Frequency Unlocked_ ]

[ _Frequency Completion Rate; 10%_ ]

After that, the screen went dark.

Fraction frequency..?

"Hey dude, look alive, we're here. And put on your game face, because I see the gang and Ino's mystery girl is definitely here," Sakura said with a tap on my shoulder, opening the door before stepping outside. I shoved my phone into my pocket before following her lead and aiming for the back seat. Grabbing my bag, I carefully started to pack our thoroughly hid items. Afterwards, I slung my bag over my shoulder as I shut the door.

It was late already, the sun was steadily falling towards the horizon. If we had gotten here any later, we might have gotten lost trying to find the smokeout, but it was hard to imagine. Every year we went here on the very same day with the same intentions.

To shave off about five years of our lungs life expectancy simply for the chance to actually touch the clouds that hung in the sky.

It was a small price to pay.

The mountain loomed closer than before as the frosty air forced me to tug my beanie further down. Knowing how cold it would be, I wore my navy blue hoodie with my thick cargo pants to keep not only warm, but comfortable. As we wandered closer, I shifted my hands in my pocket to keep them at a decent temperature.

"Thank fuck Temari reminded us to bring jackets," Kankuro whispered to me as we walked up, glancing over his shoulder before adding, "Don't tell her I said that though. She's a smug shit already."

"I won't, but I will mention how you feel about her being a smug little shit," I joked, dodging the incoming punch to my arm.

"We haven't even gotten there yet children, shape up or I'll turn this whole trip into a night in at my place," Temari warned with a look towards us.

I gave Kankuro a glare for getting me in trouble.

"And this is my hella childish best friend, Tayuya."

Sakura's introduction prompted my attention as I turned around. Ino's eyes were always the first thing I caught as she stood there with her usual smile, but her friend that stood next to her instantly pulled my eyes away.

Her hair was mostly brown, strains of sandy blond hair hidden within the rest as it tumbled past her shoulders. Freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks, a pair of soft brown eyes hovering over them as they pierced through the fading shadows starting to settle around us. The dimming light just caught her industrial piercing and gauged ears, making her easily one of the prettiest girls I had ever met.

But the sight of her didn't bring any other sort of reaction.

Mustering my smoothest smile, I offered my hand, "Nice to meet you..."

"Rizuki," she filled in with a pulling smile, taking my offered hand, "Friends call me Zu. Zuki. Ritz."

I gave her an amused look, "I think I like Ritz."

Her smile perked higher, "Keep that in mind for when we become friends."

"Oh my god, don't be rude," Ino scolded but I only laughed harder than I should have.

Rizuki smiled slightly, "See look, she knew I was joking."

"And I know that you weren't," Ino replied with a glare.

My smile lingered my face as I offered, "I genuinely laugh at rudeness, so I have to admit it was pretty fucking funny."

"Ooh, we are going to get along just fine then," Rizuki said with her eyes brightening as Ino turned me with a blink. Hm, I guess I never mentioned that to her before.

"Great, introductions out the way, let's go," Kiba complained as he heaved at his bag that was being pressed against two round cylindars that I assumed to be folding chairs. "This shit is starting to give me a hunch."

"Can't complain when you lost the toss. That's what happens when you bet big," Kankuro said with a shrug, his shoulders free enough to do so without a bag hanging around it.

Kiba's glare hardly phased Kankuro, but my attention was brought to Tenten as she bounded over, "You're going to take your first hit with me right?"

I smiled slightly, "I do every year don't I?"

She beamed as she bounced off to Temari who slung two bags over her shoulder before saying, "Alright someone grab a cooler and a chair and lets get going."

I moved for the cooler, almost feeling obligated to at Temari's order. My hand reached to grab a chair as well, but Sakura took it with a grin, "Let me help you out there, friend."

I snorted at her being a dork, not bothering to argue as took the two straps. Heaving the cooler to my shoulder, I followed as we began to trudge into the woods.

By the time we hit the trail, it was already dark. Or it might have been all the evergreens blocking the rest of the light left in the sky. The further we trudged, the thicker the forest got, but despite the winding trail with various split offs, we knew how to get to there.

As we wandered closer, we began to form into a larger group. Two guys had wandered over from a merging trail and greeted us. One had striking blond hair and an easy grin, but his friend beside him kept quiet with a nod towards us and a few words. Instantly though, as we walked, we hit it off.

Soon after, we met a larger group, but not larger than us. Apparently they visited the area just for the occasion, as they did every year. And again, they instantly became our friends as we all wandered the woods together.

As Sakura socialized as naturally as ever, laughing with the rest of the gang and new found friends, I wondered if our gang would do the same when we finally split out of college and went our separate. Sakura and I would always stay close, for some reason I just knew we would, but the rest of the gang.

I wondered if we would last the passage of time and distant apart.

I wandered with the same time and distance all my life and never once managed to keep what I wanted in my grip.

A glowing light within the dark caught my attention.

"Finally we're fucking here," Sasuke muttered next to me, the one that I had only just met along with his complete opposite yet best friend Naruto. "I'm all for a smokeout, but every year this idiot drags me through the woods on the trail when we could just pull in from the back. He makes us walk so he can find new friends before we even get there."

My eyebrows raised as I glanced at him, "There's a back road to the campsite?"

"We didn't know for awhile too, but yeah it's just a little longer to get to. But I'd rather take the extra forty-five minutes then sprain my fucking ankle out here," he replied with a grumble.

I snorted, "You're a homebody too, huh?"

"I don't see how all stoners aren't to be completely honest," he answered with a glaring glance at his best friend.

I laughed, "We're going to get along just fine."

He glanced at me with a small smile, "I figured you were closer to my style of company. Hope you planned on having a sidekick tonight."

I returned his smile, "Ay man, match me and we're sidekicks for the night."

He snorted, "Deal."

I returned his smile just as Tenten came rushing over with Ritzuki being dragged along. A few steps behind them Ino and Sakura wandered, but their pace was slow and they didn't move to catch up. I glanced at them with a frown before directing my attention to Tenten tugging at my shirt.

Ritzuki gave me an exasperating look, "Hyper, isn't she."

"Very," I commented, amused to see Tenten playing with her knew friend. My gaze wandered down to hers as I asked, "Yes sweet heart?"

"Do you already have prerolls for when it starts?" She asked with wide brown eyes.

I narrowed mine, "Yeah."

Biting her lip, she asked sweetly, "Do you think me and Ritzu can have one?"

Setting my jaw as I attempted to ignore her small pout, I found myself reaching into my beanie and pulling out two. Handing it to her, I patted her head and muttered, "You owe me, squirt. And you know how I feel about debts."

She squirmed, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

I was skeptical until she tossed me another sweet smile. Ah, what how could I ever say no.

"You spoil her to pieces, no wonder she adores you," Sakura grumbled as she came to walk next to me. She attempted to snatch after Tenten when she was flipped off again, but managed to catch nothing but air. Sakura huffed on with a growl, "I'm the only one that doesn't give her anything she wants and I get trashed on for it."

I shrugged, glancing as I saw Ino fall into step with Ritzuki, "Going to ditch me for another girl, huh?"

Ritzuki snorted with a lean towards her, "Aw little Ino is always so jealous."

"Shut up," Ino grumbled while looking away.

"Alright folks. We've finally made it," Temari said as she stood ahead of us, "And I have to say, it feels hella nice to be back on these old camp grounds again."

As our large group began to peel, moving every direction with promises of visits and good vibes, I moved to finally reach the peak of the short steep hill which was an ancient fallen tree covered in moss.

But when I managed to take my last step to the top, I couldn't help but feel like the entire trip was worth it.

Because there it was, like Temari said. The same old camp grounds that's been there for the last seven years. But unlike how it was usually was year round, tonight it would breathe back to life with the smoke that will fill our lungs.

And it looked like with how many people showed up this year, the smoke was bound to be hella thick and harsh to drag out.

Just like the worries and bullshit we attempted to breathe out completely one day of the year.

* * *

(1) - I'm going to like her character. She's going to be enjoyable to write.

 **Okay quite a few things to get out on this chapter. So lets start with that I have went ahead and created a "podcast" for this story. You can find it on soundcloud searching"The Anima Project Podcast" Or, for your convenience, I went ahead and set up two links in my bio on my account. Click and it pops open the page. Boom. 2017. Technology.**

 **It took a bit of time to do but I enjoyed myself. The idea came from a request from a constant reviewer. How i could I possible say no. I will think about adding some sort of youtube thing for it because I'm more of a youtuber myself, but I have to say she was right. Soundcloud is easy to navigate even while lit.**

 **Also. I was going to post two chapters at once, but it actually got bundled into this really long filler/progression chapter. ALL for the purpose of next chapter. Which is where the fun starts for me. Like this was one of the hardest chapters to write, but a lot of things needed to get across and hinted at.**

 **But all for the sake for it all to be obvious af in the next chapter.**

 **I'm throwing out the 420 chap now because I honestly don't know what's going to be going on in a month from now, but fuck it. We can do it a month early.**

 **[ _Shycadet; Sorry this is late. Like I said, it was going to be two short chapters but ended up just being a big one_ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Make sure to check out the Anima Project Podcast. The songs are in chapter order!_ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Read review, tell me what you think! Good vibes. Out._** **]**

 **[ _User Disconnected_ ]**


	16. Anima Project 16

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Bac-_ ]

[ _*Overide code accepted*_ ]-[ _API;Actived_ ]

[ _Launching Initiative_ ] [ _Accessing Archive_ ] [ _Loading Files_ ]

[ _API_ _;Access code accepted_ ]

[ _Welcome **Beta** to the Anima Project Initiative; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing; ~Archived Soul;Choji~ **Ian Edgerly - Johnny Leave Her**_ }

I never understood how the hell anyone was able to get their car out here so far, but now it made sense why every year the grounds were crowded with jeeps and pickup trucks. I never complained though, they were our source of music and our navigation when we wandered too far.

The event kicked off with a few words from the guy who started it all, Freddy. I'd love to say the annual Smokeout was an idea sprung from the gang, but the tradition ran deep and long. Freddy wasn't old, more so at his prime looking to be forty-five. He had an easy going grin and a loose laugh as he joked that he came straight from work to be here tonight which explained his collared button down and dress shoes.

The dude took a cross country flight to be here tonight. He was just shy away from fifty years old within the midst of his career. And he stood before us anyway, on the same jagged rock with hundreds of us surrounded around him.

I wanted to grow up just like him.

As every year, Freddy didn't bother to hold us up with much words. He stuck to usual points and reminded us what tonight was about. And with an easy going grin, he treated us to his old motto, 'Hang ten to get to cloud nine,' before pulling out his lighter. With the first spark up on top of the jagged rock, his instrument of choice being a beast he called a bong, he took a long eye widening hit before he pulled away and howled at the night with smoke roaring from his throat and into the air.

And, as tradition, we followed his lead.

It was hours later now though, the group wandering and scattered. Sakura seemed to have Ino occupied, and while that made me restless I did my best to focus on Ritzuki. Honestly though, it wasn't too hard. If anything, she was my sort of company. As we wandered the forest, visiting various camp set ups, I couldn't help but crack a smile at her twisted jokes. She made shady comments, but laughed as breezily as the smoke that drifted around us. Her eyes pierced your soul whenever you had the chance to graze across them, but the smile that pulled her lips just seconds afterwards invited you in.

She had a look of a bitch, but the personality of a stoner. There was nothing but love to give with her rude jokes, if anything she tossed them at you only when she felt comfortable enough.

And I had to say, I appreciated that she thought she could be so at ease with me considering she was had been roasting me like an open fire all night.

Lol.

But maybe I was just high as hell in this tent we were hot boxing, an ounce smoldering at various points of the tent as we all sat in different groups. Some were on folding chairs, some where sitting on the ground, but Ritzuki had decided to sit on my lap as we sat within the humongous tent with strangers we were laughing with.

Her excuse was that it was crowded and we needed the spare seats.

But as I hung ten, per Freddy's advice, I caught myself hoping it was more than that.

"Okay but seriously, if you're leg got cut off... where the fuck would you feel the pain?" Choji asked from beside us, his eyebrows together as he held a the bong in his lap with a look of deep thought.

And for some reason, as I did the first five times, I laughed as Ritzuki giggled on my lap, "Someone take the bong away from him dude, he needs a rest."

Sasuke was through attempting to hide his cackle, "Ru, dude, get your friend."

"I keep trying but he won't let go," Shikamaru muttered with a glance at us and a roll of his eyes. "And stop calling me Ru."

Blinking, Sasuke suddenly leaned over to him, nudging before he did his best impression, "Ru dies, mother fucker."

And god bless, Ritzuki says in her best deep voice, "Some fries, mother fucker."

And I don't know what was coming over me, but I chime in, "Wrong size, mother fucker."

Despite himself, Shikamaru starts dying, Choji choking on a hit as he coughed out a laugh as we all broke out in another fit.

"You guys seem like the fun group," A girl said as she wandered to us with a pipe in her hand, "Can I join?"

"Ayyy!" Everyone shouted in greeting, including myself. The girl smiled wide as she found a seat in our cramped corner. "Have you guys checked out the dub section yet?" She asked conversationally with a look around.

Sasuke hit my shoulder as he said, "We were supposed to go, but these two don't want to leave the tent."

"But it's lit," Ritzuki argued, causing me to snicker.

"There's these two twins you guys have to find," she said, catching my attention as she caught each of our eyes, "Wild as hell. Don't know their names. Blond hair. Remind me of the pokemon Bellossom. Cool as fuck tho. They are the ones that made me this!"

What she presented us looked like a fucking monster.

"What the hell is that," Choji said with his eyes wide, a twinkle of delight in his eye. As I had learn, in the half hour that we've known each other, is he dabbled in recreational rolling.

And he loved to get creative.

"They named it 'the dragon'," the girl said with a pulling smile, "Wanna smoke it?"

"Light it. Like right now." Sasuke ordered.

As they attempted to search for spare lighters in their pockets, because the damn thing had about four ends to light, I took a halfie from my beanie and sparked it behind Ritzuki to keep from suggesting eyes.

Lighter switching was fun, and I packed for the occasion because every year I went home with all sorts of neat shit, but I had already lost about four of my Bic ones and the one in my hand was my last. Plus, I had been saving the halfie for most of the night.

"Hey, what are you sneaking," Ritzuki said as she peaked behind me. Her eyes caught mine as she shifted close, "Ooh, are you holding out? You know the rules."

"No I planned on sharing," I lied as I took a lazy drag from the dying blunt. But as she only held my gaze, watching me with a smirk that I felt sat just a little too comfortably at her lips, I slipped my free hand underneath her water falling hair that was gradually hiding us from the rest of the world.

My fingers brushed across her neck before I guided her down towards me. Her lips parted in surprise, the quick inhale of breath almost being mistaken for her intentionally taking the clouds that had been falling from my lips slowly. But she caught herself, suddenly gripping my shoulder with softly fleeting fingers.

Yet when mine wandered down to her throat, curling gently around it, her fingers at my shoulder flinched tight as she shakily took the last fading strains.

I watched her as she did before mumbling, "See, I planned on sharing."

Her eyes narrowed as she blew the smoke out, "Oh how... clever of you."

"Don't front Ritz," I said with a tugging smile as I leaned back into the chair, "Just tell me you're impressed."

She hit my shoulder as I laughed, and it was funny how naturally we fell back into step, but it was then I noticed an outer light coming from the front of the tent.

And that it had been Sakura and Ino who had wandered in.

My eyes caught her blizzard blue gaze that seemed to lock onto me instantly, as if she were trying to freeze me with a single look. But my own frown was pulling as I watched Sakura's arm snake around Ino's waist as she looked around curiously.

My jaw set as she tugged Ino closer.

Ritzuki suddenly turned to me while grabbing my hand, causing my eyes to snap away. Her usual piercing cat like gaze was now wide and frantic as she asked quietly, "Can we go for a walk... Please?"

I moved automatically, not bothering with asking a single question. Instead I stood up as I held her waist carefully to ensure she was steady. Sasuke gave us a glance as we shifted and I nodded towards the back tent door, "Let's go sidekick, we're on the move."

He quickly hopped up, passing the blunt to Shikamaru, "Hey Ru, hold it down alright. We might come back through."

"Ritzuki has my number," he replied as he tossed up a lazy non moving hang ten, "See you kids around. Let's meet back up at 421."

"Shit I forgot all about 421," Sasuke muttered as we exited the back of the tent. He caught up with us with glance, "Few more hours and the ravers will be here."

"Shit I know and we still need to get to the cookie and candy stands. Plus I heard this guy is doing great things with a grill on the back of his pickup," I replied with a tug of my beanie while shifting my hand to my pocket. I caught Ritzuki's eyes, "So what do you want to do first?"

She blinked in surprise at the question, but recovered with a bite of her lip and a mutter about wanting to try the THC cotton candy. Sasuke grinned as his eyes brightened, admitting he knew exactly where it was and he was guilty of enjoying it the most every year.

I'm not sure why I didn't bother questioning Ritzuki wanting to leave so suddenly, especially after the sight of Ino, but low key I was grateful. If Sakura was bold enough to wrap her arm around Ino, that meant during the time point of them being gone something had happened.

But if I was going to pretend to ignore the irritation flaring my chest, I had to say Ritzuki and Sasuke were perfect company for it. We all dragged each other to different camp sites and tents. Call me old school, but the cookies and the brownies were always my favorite. And I don't know how Jr. did it, but he somehow always had them warm and gooey as if they were just baked.

He joked he had an easy bake in the back of his jeep.

The child within me wanted to believe him.

Sasuke and Ritzuki eventually got their fill of cotton candy, and after that? It was a blur.

The edibles had kicked in what felt like minutes afterwards and we just drifted from one place to another. We met different groups, all friendly all wanting to share hit, so we simply hopped around like that for awhile. The dubstep stoners had easy grins as they did their well practiced smoke tricks with buds and vapes alike. Yet despite how hard we tried, we couldn't spot any twins. The chilltrap stoners kicked their feet back and gazed at the stars, challenging each other with different lyrical rap competitions.

Eventually though, Sasuke parted way's to ensure his best friend was still good. But before he left, he gave me his number and even linked accounts on Anima.

I smiled as he gave a lazy wave in farewell.

It was getting late, but when Ritzuki asked if I wanted to go back I gave her a look.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Another quick blunt before we travel back? You're a damn chimney."

I tugged at my beanie, "Freddy would want us to go all out."

She snorted as she shrugged, falling in step as we wandered further into the forest, "Whatever, we still have time. I'm thinking they are starting to set up for 421 anyway there won't be much to do."

I nodded while pulling a prerolled from my beanie. Bringing it to my lips, I fished out my lighter to spark the other end. Ritzuki snorted and commented in a dry voice, "I love how you're ready for every occasion."

A smile pulled my lips as I took a quick pull of the blunt before muttering with the smoke falling my lips, "You shouldn't be so obvious about how with how impressed you are."

Her laugh echoed around us as we walked, phone out while muttering, "God you're good company. My best friend can be a prude. She thinks everyone takes me so seriously."

I blinked, glancing at her, "Best friend?"

"Right? You couldn't imagine," Ritzuki replied with a roll of her eyes, but her focus still on her screen as she spoke, "But for some reason I love her to pieces, even if she is a humongous pain in my ass. Do you know how hard it is to cover your tracks with a person who has the overwhelming urge to tell the truth? I mean I get it, I think it's important too but only for people who matter."

I began to laugh, "So she's always like that?

She gave me a bland look, "Don't look so amused, dick. It is not as funny and cute as everyone loves to think."

Holding up my hands in defenses I simply chuckled and looked away. Her sigh prompted for my eyes to wander to hers as she stared at the ground in deep thought. With a small frown, I passed her the bud.

"For some reason, I know for a fact you're not going to ask me why we left in such a hurry earlier," she eventually muttered as we walked.

I shrugged as I looked ahead, "I'm your Shepard tonight. Wherever you go, I go."

"Well groomed gentleman, aren't you?" She joked with a dry voice.

I only smiled, "Put in a good word for me to Temari if you're so satisfied by my company."

She began to laugh again, and the sound caused my smile to linger on. But eventually her laugh began to fade and we were left with only a tired sigh before she asked quietly, "Can I tell you something?"

A small smile perked my lips, "Yeah..."

"And you not judge me," she added quietly.

I caught her eyes, holding them as I muttered, "Who am I to be judging you?"

A small smile pulled her features before she moved to bite her lip. Eyes shifting away she began softly, "The reason I've been a no show until now is because I didn't want... to see them together."

Her statement didn't surprise me, so there were no features to control. I could tell from the moment she caught my eyes just as Ino walked in how she felt. Or maybe I simply recognized her gaze, because I knew when she caught my eyes they had to be portrayed identically.

"I've had a crush on Sakura for like... an unhealthy amount of time. But I never told Ino about it because Sakura is kinda... the first girl I ever felt attracted to and I'm still just a little bit confused about it," Ritzuki continued with a mumble.

Great. Sakura was a smug enough shit as it was, if she caught wind of this she'd add it to the already mighty number under her belt of how many girls she managed to make curious enough.

"Thing is you guys spend a lot of time together now, all three of you, and there's no reason to ever really invite me unless it's some party because she wants to make sure she's out with someone she trusts, so..." Shifting her eyes further away, she muttered, "The plan tonight, when I showed up, was to get in good with you. To flirt and put up every game in the books so you'd start asking to invite me out whenever you guys hung together but... that was before I saw the way you were looking at Ino."

A deep frown pulled my lips as I looked away, taking a hit of the withering bud before offering it to her. She took it with a sigh, "Yeah, sorry. I'm not sure how everyone else hasn't noticed but I don't know... I feel like I make the same glances every chance I can get with Sakura. But. Besides all that, I'm really glad I came out."

Her last comment pulled my eyes to hers as she caught them with a smile, "I know I sound really shady right now, but I'm serious. You're... fun. You're someone I would have wanted to be friends with. I like hanging out with you."

A smile pulled my lips, "I like hanging out with you too."

Her smile slowly faded as she looked away with another hit and a sigh of smoke, "So you don't think I'm a shady bitch?"

I snorted as I looked back ahead, "No. And I also don't see why we still can't be friends."

"Probably not for the best idea," she said with a nervous laugh, "Would love to be your friend but you're just a little too... attractive. The both of you together as best friend is torture to us mortals." I couldn't hide the smug smirk before it appeared. She caught it with a groan, "See, like fuck. Can you not."

"Don't try to stroke my ego after saying all that shit about my best friend," I joked as I gave her a look, "She'll have a riot if she hears in any sort of way I got her sloppy seconds."

Her eyebrow perked, "Sloppy?"

I frowned slightly as I thought, "I meant shady."

Her laugh was pure as knocked my shoulder with hers, "God you're a dick."

"So I've been told."

"So I've heard," she replied in comment, taking my curious glance with a smirk, "Oh she talks nonstop about you. And I mean constantly."

That was... news.

"But don't tell her I told you that," she said quickly, giving me a look as I snorted, "I mean it dickhead."

"Alright, alright," I caved, throwing up my hands as she tapped out the blunt. She passed me the last few dying puffs left with her eyes glancing up at me.

They kept mine locked in place as she bit her lip, "But since we're in discussion of being friends and you being attractive. I was thinking... I could always use a tutor when the time comes to it seeing as I'm... inexperienced."

My eyes snapped to hers as my jaw set, fingers curling at my sides while I strained to control myself. "You can't say shit like that, Ritz."

Her smile pulled higher at the sound of her nickname as she took a step closer towards me, her hands tugging at my hoodie gently as she took a step closer, "You don't get to tell me what to do until you take my offer."

I took steady breaths, watching her as I muttered, "You wouldn't listen to a word I say."

Her head tilted towards the left as she held my eyes, her hands wandering mine as we stood there. Teeth scraping across her bottom lip as she pulled my wrist up between us, she continued to boldly hold my eyes as she whispered, "Don't mistake me for her. I may be a brat, but I tend to listen."

As she spoke, she guided my fingers around her throat, admitting softly, "Actually... I like listening."

Whatever perseverance I had left drained away as I found myself pushing her against the nearest tree. My twisted fascination kept my fingers at her neck, gently running across her skin as she stood there watching me with a bite of her lip. "Was it something I said?"

"Ritz," I muttered, inching towards her as I bent down slightly.

"Yes?" She answered, ever so obediently.

My eyes caught hers as I asked quietly, "Are you really that inexperienced?"

She smiled nervously as she looked away, "Is it noticeable?"

How Ritzuki and Ino had managed to get away with being so innocent I had no clue, but she was fucking killing me. And as if to prove a point, I found myself ordering, "Look at me."

She bit her lip hard before obeying.

Christ.

My eyes were stuck on her lips as I stood there, holding her by her throat as she stood against the tree. I was high out of my mind, frustrated as hell, and worn the fuck down. I couldn't help myself as I ordered, "Beg."

Her lips parted as she caught my eyes, taking in a shaky breath before saying in the smallest voice, "Tayuya... Please-"

This was fucking twisted, I knew it. Despite what she said, I knew what was up. She'd listen to my every word, but in turn she'd get whatever she wanted. And she knew it, with that fucking soft voice, she blatantly had me figured out. But I couldn't find it within my self to give a shit as I lifted her leg to my waist, body pressing against hers as our lips moved together slowly.

My tongue ran across her neck as I pulled away, listening to the soft whines she was breathing just inches above me. My hand ran up to her waist, dipping under her jacket. Her stomach flinched and rolled at my cold fingers.

I moved to her ear to mutter things I knew better than to say out loud, but before any words passed between us I heard the stepping on leaves.

"Zuki are you still out here? I said I didn't want to play hide and seek with you."

I pulled away quickly, but noticed how Ritzuki didn't pull away quick enough. She almost took her time brushing her hair back, and when I caught her eyes I instantly knew she was up to something just before Ino came into view.

She looked at both of us with a frown.

Sakura, on the other hand, had a grin on her face with look in her eyes.

Great, they thought something was up.

"Why'd you text us out here," Ino asked they came closer.

My eyes wandered to Ritzuki with my eyebrow raising, she only caught my eyes briefly, but held them for a split second before looking away, "I thought it would be fun if we wandered a bit. I heard there's another camp sight further this way."

"Sounds like an adventure to me," Sakura said with a happy pep in her step as she came up to me. Her arm wrapped around my shoulder as she whispered, "Looks like we're both getting lucky tonight. I made a move and it was a huge fucking success."

It made me uneasy how much strength it took to control my features as she pulled away and gave me a nudge and wink. A let out smile as she turned around, "So why the hell not? Four-twenty one is just around the corner. And, curtsy to the ravers, and some freaky ass twins we heard about, I scored us a grim reaper."

"Oh god, we'll hardly be able to breathe the whole trek there," Ritzuki joked as she gave me a smile.

Again, the look in her eye caught my attention.

"I'm down," I said with a shrug, my eyes pulling to Sakura's grin, "You're right. Why the hell not?"

"That's the spirit," Sakura said encouraged with a tossing smile at Ino.

But she only stood there.

Staring at me.

Fuck, man. Look alive.

"Sure, why not," Ino suddenly said, a smile peeling her face.

But it was off, and I think I was the only one that noticed.

I eyed her, but she gave me a glance before looking away, "I guess we're going on an adventure."

X

There was a lot I had to settle in my life, almost like I had yet to be discovered even to myself. One of them were my feelings concerning Ino.

I needed to settle them, because her hanging off the arm of Sakura as we wandered was pounding at my very fucking being. They kept ahead of us, and for some reason I knew it was Ino who was leading. As I watched her back, arm wrapped around Sakura's, I knew she was proving a point.

But the second issue I had to settle was that there was no point to prove.

Sakura was now, effectively immediately, in the picture. And that was the only picture that would ever exist.

So why was I so pissed the fuck off.

"Curl your fingers any tighter, you'll lose circulation," Ritzuki said from beside me, lacing hers with mine as she gave me a look, "Trust me, I get it, but your tensing is making me nervous."

"Sorry," I muttered, attempting to relax. It took everything I had to tear my eyes away from Ino to look down at her.

Ritzuki sighed as she looked away, "I guess that means you'll have to pay attention to little ol' me."

A smile pulled my lips as mumbled, "I have to say your game is stronger than mine."

Her light brown eyes sparked with mischief as she replied, "I was practicing just for you, remember?"

A laugh slipped passed my lips before I had meant it to, grabbing the attention of Ino as she looked back. Her eyes brushed against mine before they tore away.

"Fuck," I muttered with a frown as I watched her. Ritzuki's snort caused me to glance down at her with a frown, "You're right, I don't know why the fuck I care."

"I'm glad I didn't have to say it out loud," she replied as we walked, leading both of our hands within my hoodie pocket. I raised an eyebrow, but she shrugged, "It's cold. But yeah, one of the many things Ino has gushed about you is your devotion to your best friend."

I frowned slightly, unable to find a reason why to boast about it.

"Don't look like that, even I could tell as soon as you got here. Kankuro has Kiba heaving both of their shit, meanwhile Fin and Jake over here are arguing who will carry the chair," she went on.

I rolled my eyes, "We did not argue."

"Is that what you took away from the story?" She asked, causing me to laugh again.

Ino didn't bother to turn around, but I knew in the quiet forest she heard.

Fuck why did I care.

"You're a riot, you know that," I muttered while looking back down at her with a steady look, "I know you're doing this on purpose."

A guilty smile spread her slips, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I shook my head, "Your plan isn't going to work. Sakura is really into Ino and I just heard her first move was a success." I expected a rebuke, but her silence tipped me of my mistake. Frowning, I said softly, "Sorry."

She only sighed as she looked away, "It's fine. That's how the game is supposed to be played."

Before I could ask her what she meant, I noticed that Ino and Sakura had stopped. The sight of them simply standing there had caused me to slow down as well as Ritzuki's attention caught to what was in front of us.

Suddenly, just as I felt the blow to my chest, Ino's eyes whirled to mine with a wide vulnerable look but I could only stare at the cabin within the clearing.

I felt it. Whatever Ino meant about deja vu hitting you so hard.

The sight of the old worn down three story cabin, weighed down by time, overrunning vines and a roots, vibrated something deep within me.

Suddenly my phone began to buzz.

As I forced my eyes away, I looked down at my dimly lit phone and the box that hovered the screen.

[ _API Assessment; Answer the previously asked_ ] – [ _Past_ ] [ _Present_ ] [ _Future_ ]

What the fuck was going on, seriously. I may have been high as hell, but something about the app was starting to throw me off.

[ _5 seconds remaining_ ]

Quickly pressing my answer.

[ _Answer Registered; Frequency Completion Rate 50%_ ]

I was pulled away as Sakura said, "Holy shit, you would know believe the deja vu that just hit me right now." The statement was tossed playfully as she walked over with a laugh, "No clue where we are, but I feel like we've been here before."

My eyes snapped to hers. She felt it to?

"This place looks ancient," Ritzuki commented as she wandered closer, looking back as she said, "It hasn't gotten any attention in _years_."

Ino came close to me, muttering, "Remember when I was saying-"

"Yeah, I'm seeing what you're saying," I muttered, my eyes dropping to hers.

"And Sakura felt it too..." Her statement hung as Sakura turned to us.

"Welp, I love a good adventure but there's no way in fuck I'm going in there, so let's head back," she announced without remorse as she began to wander towards the direction we came.

A smile slipped my lips as Ritzuki laughed, "Um, I don't think anyone planned on that shit."

"I kinda wanted to check it out," Ino muttered from beside me.

Her best friend only stated simply, "Because you're far too curious little Alice."

I snorted, "Their right you know."

She gave me a glare as we wandered back.

The travel back didn't seem as long as it was getting there, but Ino continued to ignore me the entire time. I attempted not to care, occupying most of my time with Ritzuki as she laughed and told me random stories. And as we walked, four-twenty slowly crept to four-twenty one.

A time of real magic.

Where stoners and ravers collided and become one.

It was no longer a time for only green, but alcohol and pills as well.

And that's where shit got... fuzzy.

* * *

(1) - I actually only like parts of this song, I'm not big on the harder side of dubstep, but the other parts were fucking slaughtered. Ugh. Overall? Ten out of ten, would listen to it again.

 **Okay boi, let's get this show on the road. Remember when I kept saying we got bigger things to do? Well. Buckle the fuck up. We are about to venture into to better things.**

 **And boi, do I mean bigger things.**

 **This story is rated M right? Just remember it's frowned upon to kink shame. Their people like me and you.**

 **I want you to know I'm going to like writing Ritzuki's and Tayuya's relationship.**

 **I am also asking for any true fans to keep your eyes peeled. Hints being hurled at your face here.**

 **[ _Shycadet; I got to work on this next chapter, so let's keep this short._ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Read review, tell me what you think!_ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Goodvibes. Out._ ]**

 **[ _User Disconnected_ ]**


	17. Anima Project 17

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Bac-_ ]

[ _*Overide code accepted*_ ]-[ _API;Actived_ ]

[ _Launching Initiative_ ] [ _Accessing Archive_ ] [ _Loading Files_ ]

[ _API_ _;Access code accepted_ ]

[ _Welcome **Beta** to the Anima Project Initiative; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing; ~Archived Soul;Bearded Man~_ **Enschway & Kuren - Taking Hold**}

"You heard what I said, Ritz."

She bit her lip, muttering, "They might come back..."

I leaned into her from behind, my eyes heavy with green, drinks, and maybe a pill I had slipped from the very lips I was staring at as she glanced back at me with a small pout. Dubstep pounded my ears as my vision flashed with the shadow of the beat blinking light outside the tent.

The rhythm just so happened to match Ritzuki's grinding as she pushed back into me.

Freddy had went all out this year, and most of the gang was occupied with the experience of the concert and the hired well known DJ. But interests were with Ritzuki as I stood behind her in some nearby abandon tent as music echoed across the sky. Gripping her waist, I pulled her back to me, drawling out as lazily as her circling hips, "Do you know what I want to happen before they come back?"

She whimpered as my fingers fished to the front of her jeans, "Yes..."

"What do I want to happen?" I asked, catching her eyes and forcing her to hold mine.

She bit her lip as she answered quietly, "You want me to cum."

My unoccupied hand reached for her neck out of reaction before I stopped myself with a grit of my teeth. The need to wrap my fingers around her throat gave me an unsteady feeling, like I was losing footing. The amount of satisfaction I gained holding absolute control over her was twisted and I attempted to keep it choked down.

But as Ritzuki leaned back into me, lips parting as she squirmed under my venturing touch, she took my tight fist that hung within the air and guided it exactly where I was fighting so hard to avoid. With a bite of her lip, she carefully uncurled each of my fingers. Moving them to her throat, she admitted quietly with cheeks flushing in shame, "I like it..."

My fingers flinched tighter at the slight miss step of my control, watching as her lips fell open with her eyes falling shut just as my adventuring touch had finally dug into her. With a groan, she whispered, "Fuck. It'll sound so wrong."

I moved inside of her mechanically, my primary focus on the hand wrapped around her neck as I was careful not to make any other sudden movements. Struggling to keep myself in line, I asked quietly, "What do you want?" She shut her eyes tighter, as if to escape the question or simply ignore me, but with a tight jaw I leaned towards her as I guided her head back to me, warning with a low tone, "I asked you a question, Ritzuki."

My entire focus was on her, attempting to take in her features as I slipped with the overwhelming need to take control. It spawned from Ino, her lack of attention and apathetic responses to conversation with me driving me up a fucking wall all fucking night. Topped with the appearance of Sakura constantly at her side.

I was drunk.

High.

And losing it.

I could fucking feel it, and even so I still could feel how much it turned Ritzuki on to know I was simply taking out my frustration on her. She shivered as I nipped at her ear, calling her name in a low growl. Her wandering hand reached towards the back of my neck, tugging me closer as she moved her hips with my fingers, "Fuck, I love when you sound like that."

"I'm losing my patience."

She bit her lip before pleading softly, "Don't judge me."

"Once you figure out how fucked up I am, I'll be asking the same thing," I assured, moving to attempt catching her eyes as I muttered, "I'm not going to judge you."

She forced her gaze back to mine before I had to call her. Hand tightening on the pole of the tent, she quietly, "Choke me..."

My throat went dry as I muttered, "What..."

She took a shaky breath, repeating louder, "Choke me."

Fuck.

I was losing it.

I was being too rough. Before I could react, my grip tightened around her neck with a flinch. Another miss step of my control. Another snapped thread, and I had only one left. And maybe it was the liquor. Maybe it was the green and that fun little pill I had stole from her very tongue earlier tonight.

But I couldn't recover fast enough.

Instead of reacting to my closing grip, I listened to every whine that left her lips as I began to move the hand between her legs faster. And as she rocked with every push of my fingers, I ordered quietly, "Beg."

I felt her tighten around me.

Lips peeling, she barely managed out, "What do you want me to beg for?"

I watched her as she let out out a silent moan as I ordered, "Beg for me to choke you."

Biting her lip hard, she hooked her hand behind my neck again, leaning me towards her more as she turned and whimpered right into my ear, "Fuck... please..."

"Please what?" I demanded, becoming impatient as curled my fingers inside of her.

She groaned as she begged, "Choke me... Please choke me."

"Jesus fucking Christ," I managed out weakly as I tightened my grip at her throat, my fingers moving on their own as I bit at her shoulder and moved inside of her. The whine of pain that left her lips only brought a fierce reaction as I moved harder. Pressing against her ear, I muttered, "Do you want me to choke you until you cum, sweet heart?"

She nodded, shutting her eyes as she moaned.

I growled, "Use your words."

"Yes..."

"Yes what, Ritzuki," I bit out as I felt her getting closer. Her hand at my neck ventured to my hair as she pulled at whimpering, but I only threatened, "Baby girl, I don't like repeating myself."

Her eyes shut tight as her mouth fell open, managing out, "Yes... I want you to choke me until I cum... Daddy."

I...

Blacked out.

When I came to, I was pulling my hand away from covering her mouth, along with my fingers from her jeans. She scratched at my scalp twice before allowing me to pull away and as I did I took a step back.

My hands at my sides were shaking.

"Pretty sure you left bruises. Kinky," Ritzuki joked as she adjusted herself, laugh and smile ready at her lips as she turned, but she froze when she caught my eyes. Her lips pulled to a small frown as she closed the distance between us, "Hey, joking. Don't look like that."

I gave a weak smile, "Wasn't a good joke."

"Don't do that, don't be a dick right now," she muttered, holding my eyes as she searched within them. "Seriously. Just so we are on the same page. I'm pretty sure I came the hardest in my life just now."

I choked out a laugh. The crack of my smile brought one of her own as I rolled my eyes, "You say that, but you were thinking about her the entire time."

She slipped out a surprised laugh while pushing my shoulder, "Oh my god, I did not... Okay, she came to mind like once but to be honest you did a _very_ good job bringing me back to reality. But seriously, we should get back."

Smile perking my lips, I brought up my hand as I teased, "Gonna lick Daddy's fingers clean?"

She arched an eyebrow at me before stalking over and slipping her lips around my two fingers without hesitation. Tongue slipping across the two, I watched her with a shallow breath. She sucked ever so gently before pulling away.

A small smile pulled her lips as she asked quietly, "Anything else?"

I cleared my throat, "Alright, time to go."

She gave a laugh as she grabbed my hand, tugging us out the tent.

Just as we stepped outside, a wandering figure stopped in front of us.

"There you guys are," Sasuke said with a huff and a glare at us, "I've been looking for you dickheads."

I snorted, "What is it man?"

"It's four seventeen, you ass. The that means the main event is finally about to kick off," he said, turning to lead the way back and assuming we'd follow.

We did.

"Fuck, the main event is just starting?" Ritzuki said with a huff of exhaustion.

I gave her a smirk, "You sound worn out, Ritz."

Her eyes narrowed at me with a small smile and a shrug, "I am feeling pretty weak, particularly in the knees."

"Okay, I was perfectly fine with playing the sidekick since you obviously out swagged me tonight and got the girl," Sasuke said as he glared back at us, "But for real. Sex puns? You just trying to rub it in, mate?"

I laughed, "You know it's nothing like that."

"Oh god, but keep it to yourself," Ritzuki said quickly as she caught up to him, glaring when he didn't seem to pay her enough attention, "Hey, hello, down here. I'm talking to you."

"Tay, get your brat, bro," Sasuke grumbled with a glance at me.

I snorted, catching Ritzuki's waist before pulling her in front of me as we walked. Falling into step with her, I leaned to mutter in her ear, "The only attention you ask for is mine, do you understand?"

She bit her lip and fell quiet.

Fuck, her obedience tonight is what had killed me in the first place. Over the course of a the few hours we spent being alone together as Ino and Sakura had bounced around doing god knows what, I had decided that it was probably best I had put my attention somewhere that wasn't as self destructive hoping for something that I knew couldn't happen.

And I had to admit, if I was going to waste my time I was willing to do it with Ritzuki.

Something about her. Something about us...

We just. Clicked. For some reason we just worked and it was morbid. I mean it had only been a night, but if the first thing we could do was laugh after the shit that happened in that tent, then it didn't matter if tonight was the first of many or a few. Fact was that we fucking worked. Every slick joke we slipped in about either Sakura or Ino to each other actually brought genuine laughs out of me. Her rude nature really did appease to my quiet one, where I kept such comments to myself.

But considering what we did had officially made us friends with benefits, along with the fact that I had to admit this was probably just as self destructive if not more, I had to say that I didn't believe I would regret anything in the future. Even in flames, I didn't find myself flinching away from Ritzuki or the thought.

Which... meant a lot.

Or.

It meant shit nothing. Shrug. Who the fuck knew. Because to be honest... I was completely fucking fried. Pills mixed with drinks and green brought this hella thick cloud to my mind and body, but it felt like I was coasting now more than ever. And lowkey, I was enjoying myself.

And that, I knew for a fact, meant something.

Not alone, but if you threw in that I hadn't seen the gang for the last few hours. Added on top of that Sakura and Ino, my two anchors I hovered around, were no where to be seen. And sprinkled with mention that I wasn't sitting in some corner not doing shit; I was actually walking around and talking and laughing like I was fucking normal.

It had to mean something.

I couldn't remember the last time I felt normal. I felt normal around the gang. But on my own? With friends I had just met? I always felt like an outcast and different. That's why I kept to myself

But in my hazy cloud, with these two fools, I didn't feel like that at all.

Ritzuki slipped her hand in mine, glancing at Sasuke before her eyes pulled to me. I watched as her mouth fell open ever so slightly, revealing another pill tucked under her tongue. Without hesitation I slipped down to her, moving my lips with hers as I swiped the pill away.

"Thief," she whispered as I leaned away.

I gave her a lazy smile, "Oh you're saying that wasn't for me?"

She gave me a narrowed eye look before looking ahead as we walked, my hand still wrapped around hers.

"Hey, you found them!" Sakura said excitedly as we climbed the hill. The rest of the gang had been hanging around too, and unbelievably Shikamaru and Choji had found their way back as the chatted with Naruto.

A grin split my lips at the sight of my best friend, new friends, and the old gang. But it didn't get to high as I felt a force strike me like lightening.

Oh wait, that was just Ino's flat out glare.

Jesus Christ, I think she was trying to smite me with a single glance.

"Aw, she's jealous," Ritzuki whispered with a small smirk, "Good."

"Shady best friend reporting to duty," I joked with a glance at her.

She snorted hard, pushing me away, "Fuck you."

I laughed as I took a few steps back. Before I could bother wandering back, Tenten had tackled me from behind. "Oh my god, where have you been?"

My smile pulled as I looked down at her, "Around. Have you been having fun?"

"A little too much fun," Temari muttered as she walked over with her hands in her pockets, giving me a look, "Do you know how many guys I've had to cut down."

A snickered as I thought about the poor souls as Sakura came up from behind and locked me between her waist and arm, "Where the fuck have you been, huh?"

I slipped away, giving her a glare as she grinned. Leaning towards me, she asked, "Sooo, how was it?"

I controlled my expression as I said, "Nothing happened, man. Come on, it's the first night."

She didn't believe a word of it, but following the bro code she put up her hands in surrender, "Alright man, if you say so."

I knew she was planning on waiting until I wanted to tell her myself, but that time would never come from me willingly. Especially since I could feel the heat of Ino's gaze at the back of my neck.

Turning, I gave her a look and she didn't bother to pretend she wasn't watching me. Rolling my eyes, I wandered over to her, "You going to say something this time or just stand there glaring?"

She shrugged with a tilt of her head, "I was just wondering how your night was going with my best friend."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so concerned about your best friend when you have mine so occupied?"

Her cheeks began to flush.

My fists began to curl.

Moving to leave, I muttered, "I hope your enjoying yourself, princess. I sure am."

She didn't have a chance to reply as the entire sky seemed to brighten as the music suddenly stopped.

The blinding light had came from the stage, piercing pure white lasers into densely clouded sky. One could only dream that the cloud were produced from us as a wavy image sprawled across it.

"Oh, would you look at the time," the bearded man image said with moving lips. A grin swept his face as sunglasses materialized, "It's four twenty."

The massive crowd below us shouted ' _Get lit!_ ' just as the man disappeared with a projected image of a single green leaf. The music suddenly came back, dropping with such vibrating bass it sounded like thunder. The mass of people began to get jump in unison as a grin of my own crept my face as the sight. Fuck, what a time to be alive.

Sasuke walked next to me, offering an old fashion blunt at the ready with a smile. I took it with appreciation as Kankuro wandered over as well. Rustling my beanie Kankuro said, "There she is. Just in time, as always."

"As always," I repeated with a smile and a quick inhale. Taking another small one, I passed him the blunt, "How has your night been?"

His eyes brightened as he replied, "Fantastic. Scored big with these two twins."

I began to laugh, and he didn't have a clue why. Just as I was about to explain, Naruto came to tackle Sasuke with a grin and a half smoked monster I could only assumed was made by Choji as he and Shikamaru walked over as well, "Ayy, here comes the best part."

Sasuke swatted him away, but took the smoldering monster all the same.

Suddenly, Ritzuki was slipping in front of me with an innocent glance back, "I'm assuming this spot was reserved for me?"

"Unless you want to lasso your friend over here for me," I joked as I gave her a lazy smile.

She elbowed me in the stomach softly as I laughed.

"Oh shit, would you look at that." The bearded man appeared again with his sunglasses disappearing, his animated arm raising as he looked at his brightly lit watch. "It's four twenty-one."

The masses shouted as loudly as they could ' _Stay lit!_ '

The beat dropped again.

And the force of it vibrated my chest as it cracked across the silent forest, echoing for miles.

"Now I'm fucking hype," Kiba shouted, grabbing Ritzuki's hand as he dragged her away, "Let's dance beautiful."

She laughed as she was swept away, and I smiled as she went. Sasuke nudge me, leaning in as he muttered, "Gonna let him take your girl like that?"

I rolled my eyes at his joke, laughing myself as I pushed him away, but he had no clue how hard it was to control myself.

Because as Sakura pulled Ino away, she didn't bother to spare me a glance.

"Come on, how about you actually wing man me for a change," Sasuke said as he began to walk towards the mosh pitting crowd, "Maybe I can find a girl of my own."

I snorted as I fell into step with him, "Alright man, let's see what we can do."

X

It had officially finally hit that time where I was no longer infinite, but fucking exhausted. We all stood at the cars, attempting to figure out the game plan. Sakura had assumed she could trooper us back home earlier tonight, but that was no longer the case and I could understand.

The term was faded, and I was getting familiar with it.

Ritzuki was the real hero in the situation. Despite the image it displayed, she allowed me to lean against her as I attempted to stand straight. My arm was wrapped around her waist and more than once I let my head fall to hers as I nodded off.

She always nudged me back awake just as I began to snore.

"Alright, so Sakura is crashing at Ino's place?" Temari assumed as she attempted to settle the situation, "Tayuya you going with her or..."

"She's going to stay with me," Ritzuki answered before I could. I gave her a look, but she only spared me a glance before continuing to them, "Ino's place only has one couch so."

Slick, but a good move.

Because I wanted either of them to be brave enough to suggest they were going to share a bed as I stood there, giving Ino as steady look. She bit her lip, looking as if she wanted to argue but simply tore her gaze away.

"Then why the hell are we standing around," Temari as she threw up her arms, "Let's get out of here man, I'm fucking tired."

No one bothered to argue as we broke off. My phone had buzzed from who I could only assume was from Sasuke. As I checked quickly, I replied that we were in fact heading out and that I'd catch him later. It was luck that he was a local and not a visitor, I could see myself calling him soon to hang out.

"Come on light weight, we're on the move," Ritzuki said as she began to lead with her still wrapped in my arm. When I had finally managed to slump into the back seat of whoever the fuck car it was, I heard Sakura asking in the fog, "So hey, you want to drop them off first and I'll just follow you there and then to your crib?"

"That's fine," Ino said in a soft voice.

"I'll drive," Ritzuki stated, there was a pause before she huffed, "No, I'm not that fucked up. Plus you look like you're about to pass out."

If there was any more argument, I didn't catch it. When I became aware again, the car had been moving. I blinked, looking around before spotting Ino sitting beside me in the back seat. Her chin was propped by her palm as she stared out the window quietly.

I looked ahead, catching Ritzuki's eyes in the rearview mirror. She glared at me, sending a clear enough signal despite me being fucked up. Tearing my gaze away, I unbuckled my seat belt and shifted towards Ino.

Her chin pulled away from her palm with a curious glance at me, but I didn't bother to say anything as I sat until I was pressed into her. Slumping back into the seat after what seemed like using the rest of my energy, I barely managed to mutter, "Nights over. We can stop being mad."

I caught her small smile as she looked away, asking, "Mad about what?"

I shrugged, "Everything."

She snorted softly but fell silent as she kept staring out the window. I was faded enough to reach for her hand, lacing out fingers together as I joked weakly, "Fun night huh?"

"It had it's moments," she offered as she glanced at me again. Inspecting me, she muttered, "You're gone aren't you."

"Pretty sure I'm not on the same plain as I was when I first got here," I replied with a loose smile.

She shook her head, but a smile still pulled her lips, "Yeah. You're gone."

"That's why I'm holding on to you. So I won't float away..."

Maybe that was a lot smoother than I intended it to be, because for a moment she struggled for a response before simply giving up; marking my first victory against her.

The smile at my lips lingered as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

(1) A good mix between chill and hype. I thought it was a good song of choice for the event.

 **Alright I don't have much time I'm actually posting this before work. I wanted this chapter to be a little more hype, but as a little 420 and 421 chapter I think we had a decent amount of coverage. Plus, it will never be as lit as actually being there. Still, I'm a dork, but I got goosebumps trying to write the scene with the bearded man. Like that would be so fucking lit.**

 **Anyway, yes like I stated, I like how Ritz and Tay flow. We need shit to occupy us until we get to all the good messy stuff. Hense; Messy Deep. It's in the description.**

 **Other than that I'm glad you didn't have too wait too long for a chapter and like I said. The coverage was fucking solid.**

 **[ _Shycadet; Remember, don't kink shame. Their people just like us_ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Read review, tell me what you think. And Yori, you fool, if you will only take a glance at the Anima Project Podcast on Soundcloud you can see all the different songs I like!_ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Remember kids. Get lit. Stay lit. And Coast._ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet;_ _Good vibes. Out._ ]**

 **[ _User Disconnected_ ]**


	18. Anima Project 18

[ _Logging onto Anima_ ]

[ _Welcome Bac-_ ]

[ _*Overide code accepted*_ ]-[ _API;Actived_ ]

[ _Launching Initiative_ ] [ _Accessing Archive_ ] [ _Loading Files_ ]

[ _API_ _;Access code accepted_ ]

[ _Welcome **Beta** to the Anima Project Initiative; the Depths of Souls and Music_ ]

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

{ _You are now listening to the Anima Project Podcast. Now playing; ~Archived Soul;Tera~ **Shinigami - Ghosts**_ }*

~~ _This chapter is dedicated to the Sandwich Maker who refuses to make sandwiches~~_

 _I felt like I had just been drifting as the scene that was before me had faded into view. My vision was blurry as if I was granted a glimpse, but not permitted a stare. And as I sat there on that hill, fog heavy and dense as it obscured anything further than those few feet within my dream, I waited for the same shadow to appear._

 _As I always had._

 _And she did, like she always would._

 _But instead of the dream fading completely, sporadically changing into the same black suffocating endeavors that I was usually tortured with, the fog had lifted._

 _But the scene had changed._

 _Instead of my lonely hill, I stood on level yet unsteady land at the edge of the same forest. Yet before me wasn't trees, but the rocky canvas of shore meeting open water with a overcast shadowing the ocean to gray._

 _A simple three tone whistle filled my ears, and in the distance thunder rumbled in lazy warning as the dark clouds hung low._

 _And just shy of that, a single sail rocked further into sea._

" _Some other lost soul decided to sail today as well, huh?" The low voice had came from beside me as the whistling came to a stop. I stared out into the distance, my heart constricting with the sight of each tilting rock of the lonely sail. My legs felt weak on the solid land. "And the storm is finally here... Time to see where it takes me."_

 _My eyes turned as I caught a gaze that had been waiting patiently._

 _It was only when I held his eyes did I managed to catch the two different iris colors. Both hazel, yet one shrouded with blue while the other green._

 _Another roll of thunder shattered the sky._

 _And a warm smile pulled his lip, tilting ever so slightly to the right._

" _Don't look like that, Ghost-"_

"Tay, let's go. Ino just texted that their going to be ready in twenty minutes."

My eyes opened as I stared at the ceiling, suddenly overwhelmingly aware of my surroundings. My pocket vibrated with an alert that refused to shut off. I had passed out on the couch sitting up, slumped back comfortably as I was waiting for Ritzuki to get ready.

The dreams were beginning to make me wary. More so because each and every time...I felt as if I knew the people glimpsed within the shaky images. The girl's shadow... And the mans eyes.

I dug into my pocket to investigate the the commotion, though I knew what the reasoning was for the constant alert notification on my phone. The screen brightened on it's own as a message from Anima hung the middle of the screen.

[ _Frequency Fracture; Captured_ ]

[ _Frequency Fracture(004) Rate; 15%_ ]

I shut my eyes again as I dropped my phone in my lap. Still no fucking clue what the damn thing was talking about, but the dreams were starting to give me a headache. If this is what dreaming on a regular was like, I would gladly go back to my endless abyss of it being simply dark.

"Hey," Ritzuki called out, giving me a look as passed just as I opened my eyes again, "Come on, wake up."

"Get over here, Shortcake," I muttered, catching her wrist as I sat on the couch after tucking my phone back into my pocket.

Ritzuki turned to me with a bland look, "What'd you call me?"

"Short cake," I repeated, watching her with a small smile, "Figured it suited a tiny toothache like you."

She narrowed her gaze, "I come past your shoulder."

I shrugged, "Still tower you, don't I sweet heart?"

"Just because you can see over my head doesn't mean I'm short, you're just a freak." Her glare intensified as I laughed at her insult. Soon though, she looked away while quietly admitting, "Okay, but why do I lowkey like the nickname."

My smile lifted higher as I pulled her back to me, tugging her along to close the distance. Her teeth scraped her bottom lip as she took her steps closer, "Hmm? Can I help you?"

"I'm certain you can, Shortcake," I replied with a smooth smile.

Smile peaking just a little higher, she tilted her head while feigning innocence, "And what can I do for you?"

"You can get where you're supposed to be," I answered quietly, watching as her eyes dropped from mine as she muttered something too quietly for me to hear. I hummed in response, arching an eyebrow when she began to take too long.

Eventually, while picking at her jeans as she barely spoke up, "I said if I do I'll..."

Her wandering words caught my attention, and immediately I leaned towards her. Gripping her waist, I gently pulled her to me, refusing to let go even as she straddled my hips. Slipping her closer, I muttered in her ear, "Am I not taking care of you properly? Is my girl wet down there?"

Her hips began to move into mine as she muttered, "Your girl?"

I hummed, replying quietly, "I'll remind you who you belong to while I'm taking care of your little problems. Starting with the one between your legs."

Suddenly Sasuke walked through the front door with a glance at us both. His usual bored gaze eyed us with unusual heat as he ignored our position and informed, "I've been trying to text you guys."

I gave him a smile as I leaned back into the couch, "As you can see, we have been busy friend. What can we do you for?"

He rolled his eyes before stepping inside, not bothering to close the door. I frowned as he moved closer, but my attention was torn away when I noticed another figure suddenly strolling through the door as well.

"What you can do us for is some bud, good friend of mine is in a pinch," Sasuke muttered while plopping down on the couch while giving Ritzuki a lazy glance. "Hey there brat."

Ritz smiled as she moved off of my lap to plop next to him, "It's my favorite emoo, Elmoo!"

"Stop calling me that," Sasuke said in a dry voice, but his lips perked at the pet name.

But my gaze hadn't pulled away from the girl walking through the room.

And the moment I caught her eyes, another roll of thunder rumbled through the sky.

It was only when she caught mine and I held her gaze that I saw the two tones I instantly recognized, causing a hard blow to my chest that seemed to sync with the sudden vibration in my pocket. Her tan skin contrasted with her dirty blond hair that was only slightly shorter than mine. The ends curled in every direction, but most was kept tamed under her tugged back black and red hat. Her black leather pilot jacket was only slightly faded with various patches on her sleeve and chest as she tied her outfit together with deep tan cargo pants and black and red DC shoes.

Suddenly her lips pulled to a warm smile that lifted slightly more to the right. Her viper bite piercings tugged along with it as she asked, "Uh, have we met?"

My phone continued to vibrate powerfully in my pocket.

"I doubt you saw her at four-twenty," Sasuke replied, seemingly missing the well timed thunder and slight pausing interaction with a bored scroll through his phone. Ritzuki was looking over his shoulder as he added, "Unless she's been to the west coast recently?"

I blinked, glancing at him while digging out my phone, "Uh, no."

"Exactly."

[ _Frequency Fracture(004) Rate; 85%_ ]

My heart began to hammer. So those eyes. Those eyes in my dream-

The girl laughed, tossing out a joke as an excuse for making the mistake while causing my gaze to drag back to her. Again I caught her eyes, and again the swift strike shattered my chest.

They were the same. They had to be the same, and for some fucking reason Anima knew it too.

My skin began to crawl.

"I'm not sure why I thought I recognized you, but my name is Tera," she had said, another tilted smile pulling her lips. Christ, it looked just like his- "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Ritzuki and this is Tayuya," Ritz said from the other couch, giving up a sweet smile, "Don't mind her, she needs to warm up to you. And you're cute."

I was too focused on breathing to shoot Ritzuki a look.

"Oh" Tera laughed while taking back her offered hand, something I must have simply just stared at as she shrugged, "No big deal, I used to be the same way. And I appreciate the compliment." Her last sentence was added, almost suggested, as an entirely new smile began to spread her lips.

I deep frown began to pull mine.

Always with that sweet fucking-

My blood ran cold.

"So about the bud," Sasuke said, pulling his attention from his phone.

Tera seemed to blink back to focus, suddenly tearing her eyes away from Ritzuki with a short laugh and nervous drifting gaze. They instead brushed against mine.

Merely a split second of her holding my gaze, the slightest frown tugged at her lips.

"Well I think the best person to talk to would be Sakura," Ritzuki said as she mused out loud, "Her connect is always available. And I mean _always_."

"Well shit, why can't we all get hooked up like that," Sasuke said with eyebrows raising.

"It's like her cousin or something. Her whole family pretty much-"

Their words drifted as I sat there, my mind moving a mile a minute, before I caught movement from the corner of my eye. Tera had shifted closer, giving Sasuke and Ritzuki a glance before she leaned in and muttered, "You good?"

I frowned, eyeing her without bothering to respond.

She only raised an eyebrow, "You're the one looking as white as a sheet, Gho-"

She meant it as a joke.

The way it was tossed from her lips, I knew she had only been kidding, maybe even teasing over how pale I actually looked, but even as she stopped mid syllable thunder still rumbled the sky, or I was confusing it with the strangling feeling in my chest.

"We were just going to head over to the coffee shop to get some spiked hot chocolate," Ritzuki's rambling finally finding direction, "The storm coming in might keep us home bound for the next couple of days so we're trying to get out while we can."

Tera had pulled away as Ritzuki spoke, her gaze wandering over as she tossed a loose easy smile, "Great, hopefully this friend of yours can hook it up."

Yet as she acted normal, plastering that smile on her face just long enough to divert attention with such grace you wondered if she ever truly smiled at all, she gave me another glance and held my eyes steadily.

This time, those stolen two tone eyes were searching mine.

Lightening flashed through the sky.

X

Sakura sat there with her arms crossed, eyebrows raising as she watched us approach. I wasn't sure what her issue was, but I wasn't too concerned as she commented, "You... brought friends?"

I hadn't known I was leading the group, but in the attempts to veer away from Tera I had picked up my pace. Glancing around, I looked at Ritzuki, Sasuke, and Tera who had just slowed to a stop around me before turning back to Sakura and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I did."

Sakura's lips pulled to a noticeable frown.

But Ino's eyes caught mine, and the sight of them instantly put me at ease. I stared, unable to break the old habit despite the time it had been since we actually spoke to each other directly, but as the seconds began to tumble I forced to tear my eyes away.

She made me feel less unsteady without even trying, and that bothered me.

But I knew, even with the time of silence, she knew me dangerously well.

I was maintaining the aura of calm, but my control was on the breach of cracking. Anyone could tell if they looked closely enough, that's how much I was losing it. My fists in my pockets wouldn't stop flexing and the amount of focus I had to maintain steady breathing was starting visibly strain me.

And those two tone eyes. I was very aware they were watching me.

That was the only reason I was maintain composure.

"So listen, our friend here is in a pinch," Ritzuki started, grabbing Tera's wrist while pulling her over. Sasuke began to wander to Sakura as well as they started to speak about their issues.

I stood off to the side, attempting to use the commotion to loose the choke hold I had myself, another rumble of thunder darting my eyes out the panel window.

The sky even looked the same.

My chest grew tight and as my breath became short.

Suddenly a hand snatched mine.

The contact made me flinch, but despite my hard reaction the hand refused to let go. My eyes finally met Ino's as she stood there, looking up at me with worried eyes. Then suddenly, a hard frown pulled her lips, "Bathroom. Now."

I didn't argue, I couldn't, I didn't have the energy.

My body was starting to give in to basic instincts and starting to tremble.

Something about this shit was wrong. All of it. Her eyes, the storm, my dreams, it all seemed unnatural.

And I hated to admit it.

It choked me to admit it.

Because the last time I felt like this, I was alone. And I hated what came along with it.

But I was... terrified.

Suddenly we were in the biggest stall and I couldn't remember getting there. My gaze darted around us, and the sight of the four walls eased me if only slightly. The closed space flashed memories of my past, to the small closet I used to sit in to hide from the rest of the world when I had episodes.

What had I been hiding from anyway?

No one had ever bothered to try to find me...

A crack of thunder tore through the sky, angry and loud.

My eyes shut tight at the sound as I flinched.

"Tayuya."

I heard her, I did, but I was breaking.

I thought I was through with this shit, I thought I out grew it. But as my body grew weak and my breaths grew shorter into choking gasps I knew I couldn't stop it anymore.

I was having a panic attack.

Fuck.

I was so god damn weak.

So fucking pathetic.

Years later, and I couldn't control this shit. Couldn't control myself. Couldn't control fear.

My fists shot to the wall, pain shooting through my knuckles like a hot knife.

Hands frantically grabbed at my neck, yanking me until I felt a forehead pressed with mine.

My body was shaking viciously, my nails clawing at my pants as I attempted to control myself. She was here, I blacked out for a moment. She was here and I needed to control myself.

People were around, and I needed to control myself.

My fists curled as hurling anger tore through my chest, almost physically rejecting the thought.

No one was fucking here.

No one had ever been here.

I was alone.

My fist shot up but was snatched mid air, a single hand keeping a grip on the back of my neck when I attempted to move. "Breathe Tay."

I choked at the order, the struggle to do so little bringing pathetic tears to my eyes.

I was still so weak.

I hadn't grown at all.

I was still that kid who hid in the dark.

Who was so choked at the feeling of being alone that the feeling literally strangled at my throat.

My fist began to shake, and fingers suddenly laced with mine. "Tayuya."

I came out of my thoughts, my eyes opening and lifting to hers.

Ino stood there with a shaky smile, " Hey... are you going to breathe for me now?"

I held her eyes, because they were grounding me.

My head nodded as I attempted to take in another choking breath. Her fingers began to travel through the roots of my hair as I tried again.

And again.

And soon the chokes strangled into shallow breaths.

And the shallow breaths shook into unsteady thin gasps.

But as I shut my eyes and felt her scratching my scalp softly, eventually, I managed to breathe again.

Still, I wrapped my arms around her and hid at her neck. I was afraid to catch her eyes now that I had calmed down. But she allowed me to stay that way until the shaking stopped, the entire time scratching at my scalp.

Eventually, I muttered, "Well... that was shit."

She let out a small laugh, sighing as she ran her fingers through my hair, "Yes. I can only imagine how shitty that had to be for you... Are you okay now?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I took in a shaky breath, saying quietly, "When I was little I used to have episodes during storms like this all the time but they stopped awhile ago... Today though... today brought..."

I was nervous to say, because I felt like I sounded crazy. But there was no other reasonable explanation. My mind had searched in every different direction for an explanation, but the only one that fit seemed to drift in the cloudy sky that hung over our heads.

"Tell me Tay..."

I took in a shaky breath as I muttered, "Today brought... memories Ino. That girl out there..."

I tightened my hold on her as I admitted quietly.

"I've... met her before."

* * *

(1) - This character is quite important. Yes. Quite important indeed.

 **As you can see, there was a reasoning for my delay. Unlike my other stories, I'm actually plotting this out. And while me and my homie (WOOFWOOF) already thought of a direction and plan, the executing part is crucial. Also, I would like for us all to think of this as an intermission period. From one part of the story to another.**

 **Those big things we had planned? Yeah there here now.**

 **Between the directional plan and now, Tera was born. We talking 3D character build up? Cuz Tera is the definition. She is quite important indeed.**

 **But a lot of things were brought into play this chapter, which kinda brings in the intermission part. And I like that we get to see a glimpse more and more into Tayuya and hopefully into all the direct main characters.**

 **They all have stories. And I'm willing to share.**

 **[ _Shycadet; Read review, tell me what you think. Fun fact, I was actually shaking when I wrote this. I hope the panic attack portrays the actual... panic involved. Just know I got into character for that._ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; It's about to get messy deep folks._ ]**

 **[ _Shycadet; Good vibes. Out._ ]**

 **[ _User Disconnected_ ]**


	19. Special Annoucement

**THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUCEMENT!**

 **STAY UNTIL THE END TO GET SOME OTHER SPECIAL NEWS**

.: Sorry! I don't mean to troll you, this is just to get information out!:.

For everyone waiting for this story, listen up.

After a while of bouncing the idea back and forth in my mind I have come to the conclusion that I will be making this story a stand-alone. As in it's going to be an original story with original characters and what not. I've been thinking of doing original stories for awhile now, and decided this is the one I want to take with me because I LOVE the idea.

That being said, in order to make it original and what I'm trying to do, it's going to take a lot of moving parts to work. In order to make it work, I will be transforming a lot of my stories that I have already written and converting them to original characters. But the fun part (I cant tell if I'm being sarcastic or not) Is that I will revamping a lot of my stories in the process soley to make THIS story be as amazing as I want it to be. These stories include; ** _Black Out Days / Tunnle Vision/ Monday Morning / The Girl Across the Street / That Summer_**

That's the entire point of this is to make Anima Project into what I want to make it into. It's going to take a lot of work, so if you want you could just kill me now that would be great.

 ** _SPECIAL NEWS_**

To also make this story work I have started another story that is completely original that you haven't read yet! And can be found on wattpad!

Yes kids, that's where I'm taking my new venture. I'm informing those who wish to continue reading my work not to promote it. If anything I hold all my loyalty here but figured the best place to take my originals would be that site.

The story is called Camp Ekko. It's brand new with 5 chapters already sitting there waiting for you in counting!

If you so choose, follow me there and you will be updated on all my revamps, new stories, and what we all want to see The Anima Project!

I'm sorry this will be taking me longer than anyone expected. I love The Anima Project idea so much that I'm willing to go the extra mile for it though. This story will also be getting a revamp to fit exactly what I want to make happen into a reality.

So show me some love and support and get over there. I'm totally new over there so like no one loves me *cries*

But that's okay. I write because that's what I love to do, and I will continue to always try to show that in my work.

 **RECAP**

The Anima Project is still in the works on the drawing board and will be coming out a soon as possible

Revamps to stories and completing works such as: _**Black out days / That Summer / Tunnel Vision / The Girl Across the Street / Monday Mornings**_

New story **Camp Ekko** Can be found over at Wattpad under the penname of ShyCadet

If you look up shycadet and not see anything posted there that might be an old account I haven't gotten a chance to delete so make sure you type in ShyCadet exactly how it is. Capital S and capital C

For more information check out my profile! Even though I have yet to update that. Give me a second tho it should show up in like 24 hours

Love you boys and girls. I hope to see you guys over there so you can gloat about how you guys were orginal fans for the off chance that I get famous lmfao.

Hearts and love to all.

One last time for the road to bigger better things

 _ **Shycadet loves. Out.**_


End file.
